Powers and Fists: Operation Time Zone
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It's a crossover story that loosely based on the upcoming tactical role-playing game, Project X Zone. Jin, Xiaoyu, Ryu and Ken returns for a brand new adventure along with Akira and Pai of Virtua Fighter by travel through different time to rescue two original characters of Project X Zone. And also involves the mysterious cult organization called Neo-Illuminati led by Gill.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is fic will be the sequel of Secret's of the Pandora's Box part of Powers and Fists. This is the story loosely based on the upcoming tactical role-playing game, Project X Zone. Here is Powers and Fists: Operation Time Zone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own all the characters, it belongs to Namco, Capcom and Sega.

_**Powers and Fists: Operation Time Zone**_

_It's has been one month after the Pandora Incident, Everyone in the world knows that Jin Kazama had been disappeared. The Mishima Zaibatsu was still active after the current head's disappearance. His bodyguard, Nina Williams is now taking over as acting head of the company. Just then, a new organization is called Neo-Illuminati is trying to take over the whole world with their iron fists and the world becomes unbalanced. And let the story begins._

At Neo-Illuminati's central palace, a detective name Kogoro Tenzai a ninjutsu is infiltrating the operations unit from Neo-Illuminati led by a man named Gill. He kills all of his men using wire blades that attached to his feet. Just then, his partner Mii Kouryuji is also shooting the soldiers with her pistol and her giant rifle and decimating them with her fists.

Then, they were confronted by Gill's secretary, Kolin.

"Alright lady, this organization is all over. I'm going to take you down with my Nyouraitou." Kogoro points his staff on Kolin.

"Don't put your anger on my face. My boss is right here." Kolin said grinning at both of them and her boss Gill appears in a green robe and a cyan cloak and his skin was red and blue.

"Wow... her boss is kinda weird..."

"You two are the threat to the balance of the world. I guess that you infiltrated my palace to stop me." Gill said.

"Stop blabbering you Christian-type of man. We are not giving up, we are taking you down. We're going to save the world." Kogoro angrily said and Gill smirks as he calls his Illuminati men and forms a circle and chant and Gill creates a sphere as he rips it creating a warp portal on both Kogoro and Mii.

"What is this?" Mii said confusing and Kogoro knows it was a trap.

"Damn you... you're not getting away for this." Kogoro growled as both screams as they fall on the warp portal. Afterwards, the warp portal disappears.

"It's all over for them. Saving the world is useless." Gill said and Kolin worriedly tells him.

"Sir... you think our world would be saved even they were opposing us."

"Fair enough, this world will be ours. We can balance the world into a utopia." Gill said as he laughs. "As long as this world was in peace. I will manipulate the whole world for domination. Hahaha..."

As Gill plots to manipulate the world, Nina was watching in the shadows knowing that this organization is just like Shadaloo. But, it's the same as the Mishima Zaibatsu during Jin's reign of starting the world war. She grimaced to see them.

_This is different than in Mishima Zaibatsu, they're going to manipulate the world just like what Jin had done. I need to report him and fast. Although, his last words that to search for the old man that he befriended. I have no other choice but to tell him everything._

Nina quickly leaves the palace and returns to the Zaibatsu.


	2. Travelling Through Time

**Chapter 1: **Travelling through Time

Jin was revealed to be alive and hasn't disappeared after the Pandora incident. He was secretly studies in Business Courses at the University of the East: Letre branch under Jun Panganiban's guidance and tutelage. He disguised himself as Junou Kanashiro as an exchange student to conceal his true identity.

"Wow... Junou seems cute and he's so dreamy." One of the female college students said as they leave the library.

Jin takes off his sunglasses knowing that he felt irritated to the girls showing his disinterest to women. He then saw Hunyo arrives to see him.

"Jin, how's your study doing?"

"I'm fine and don't expose my identity." Jin whispered to him. "Because, I hate if everyone would see me I'm still here and alive."

"I know you conceal your identity. But I think you left something in your locker." Hunyo said as he shows his PDA much to Jin's disappointment.

"Damn that's my PDA and it keeps on ringing?" Jin said disappointed and decides to go with him. "Come on, Sensei. I don't want the readers to get disturbed."

At the main fields, Jin receives a call from his PDA by Nina as Hunyo listens.

"Jin... I'm glad that I can call you here. I have bad news. A mysterious cult known as the Neo-Illuminati was planning to manipulate the world by destroying it. I think their leader plans on saving it before hand."

"Neo-Illuminati? Just tell me the details."

"This organization made by people with intelligence who is monarch in Christianity. Their leader seems to be an artificial human who wants the world to be saved from destruction." Nina explained.

"I see... so he intends to save the world after he destroys it." Jin said as he angrily grins. "I hate this man, he imitates my actions."

"By the way, Jin. I have a request for you. You have to save two people who were warped into a different time. These two are also opposed against this organization. You have to rescue them. Also, your pigtailed friend of yours was searching for you and going to travel that you were secretly hiding."

"Sure Nina... I'll take care of it." Jin said as he hung his PDA. He became angered to hear about the new organization as he thought.

_I thought I already made this world peacefully. Damn it, someone like me would start the war all over again just like Shadaloo or the G Corporation._

"Hmm... this Christian people seem to be strange." Hunyo commented on this organization and Jin asks him.

"Sensei... you know how to travel through a different time? I remember someone like you got trapped in here."

"I know someone can make a time machine. Come on, let's go." Hunyo said and he asks before they leave. "By the way, why do you read books in the library?"

"It's for my studies. I need to improve my business skills." Jin answered.

"I see then, I'll take you to Silveria Corporation. I will introduce you the head of the company." Hunyo said smirking at Jin.

Hunyo takes Jin to Silveria Corporation at Makati City as they parked. Jin realizes this company was similar to the Mishima Zaibatsu and the head of the company Rei Cashimiro arrives to see them both.

"Mr. Panganiban... what brings you here it's going to be nightfall?" Rei asked.

"Rei, I'll explain to you everything. Please, I know you can make different inventions." Hunyo pleaded.

When they get inside, Rei was shocked to see Jin was alive and finally meets him personally.

"I can't believe it, Jin is still alive. I thought he disappeared...?"

"That's right. I came here because I know you can make a machine that can travel through a different time." Hunyo said as Jin steps in.

"Are you really the head of the company? I would serve you in the Zaibatsu to make something new. But first, I want to know how can I travel in a different time?"

"It's going to be hard to explain it to you. Travel thru time will be hard for you to get back." Rei said seriously.

"Say Rei, you look awkward?" Hunyo nodded.

"Well someone barged in my company and..." Rei said as Xiaoyu beats him.

"I finally found you, Jin... How dare you tricking me into leaving me behind?" Xiaoyu savagely said as she put both hands on her hip much to Jin's dismay.

"Xiao... I've never seen that you're here." Jin said shockingly as he sighed. "...You need to stop following me."

"No, Jin...! I won't let you go!"

"Listen, Xiao... I'm going to travel through a different time to save two people who are trapped." Jin said calmly as Xiaoyu stopped for a moment of what he said.

"You're going to travel through time?"

At the room full of inventions, Rei found a time machine made of metallic blue.

"This time machine zapper can make a warp portal that goes into different time or I might call it Time Zones."

"Time Zones...?" Jin nodded.

"Time Zones are zones where other people live in past, present or future zones who live in different time. You might able to find these two who got trapped in there. But first, you need someone to help you to save these two." Rei explained.

"Jin, you're going to save them, aren't you? You can't do this alone." Xiaoyu said worried.

"Xiao... I have an idea... I still have contact with Masters. I know he can bring someone with him to join us." Jin smiled and Xiaoyu excitedly smiles.

At the locker room, Jin finally changed his fighting gear while taking on his detachable gauntlets. Especially, his clothes, and his things on his white and blue backpack. Hunyo arrives to see him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Of course, sensei..."

"Listen, Jin... It's going to be hard for you to get back here. I know Rei has plenty of ideas in returning back in our time."

"Yeah... he's some sort of a genius inventor. I'm sure Xiao was ready too." Jin calmly said as he put the Mishima War Sabre attached on his back.

"Yes she is..." Hunyo smiled. "I guess you brought a sword to protect yourself. It really comes in handy."

Back at the inventory room, Jin and Xiaoyu are ready to travel. Therefore, Ryu and Ken arrives to see them after taking a plane in 3 hours from Japan.

"Hi guys... it's been a while." Ken greeted.

"Mr. Masters I'm glad to see you again." Xiaoyu smiled childishly and Jin was shocked to see Ryu is with him as he greeted.

"Ryu... it's been a while."

"Long time no see, Jin. Looks like you're in a good shape." Ryu said nicely.

"Okay guys, everybody set. Here take three pods with you." Rei said as he gives Jin three pods which is size of an iPhone.

"A pod? How can we use that?" Jin reacted angrily as Hunyo explains.

"It's like an iTouch screen board. You can touch the screen if you like."

"Cool... I've never seen has those gadgets in my place."

"I'll activate the time machine zapper. Here goes..." Rei said as he activates the zapper as it zaps on the wall creating a warp portal. "All right, once you're in the warp portal there's no turning back. These pods are able to travel you in different time zones by zapping it. Good luck on your travels."

"Everyone are you ready?" Ryu asked if they are ready as Ken, Jin and Xiaoyu replies.

"We're ready..."

"Let's go..."

And so, the four of them enters the warp portal. Therefore, Chun-Li arrives late knowing that they already left as she followed their trail much disappointment on both Rei and Hunyo. The warp portal is then disappeared.

"Damn it... not the female police officer to get in the portal too." Rei said sadly.

"I hope they can get back." Hunyo smirked.

* * *

Jin, Ryu, Ken and Xiaoyu falls on the warp portal as it zooms on a white light. Jin was lying unconscious on the stalagmite cavern as he wakes up. He is looking for Xiaoyu and knowing that they were separated. Just then, Ryu also wakes up.

"Jin, are you alright." Ryu asked worried.

"I'm alright, Ryu." Jin answered sadly. "I cannot find Xiao and also Masters."

"It looks like we've been separated after the fall." Ryu said seriously.

"We better look for them, Ryu. I guess that we're in a different time."

Jin and Ryu then set off to find Xiaoyu and Ken. However, an unknown creature seem to follow their trail knowing they are in the world of Ragnarok.


	3. Master of Bajiquan

**Chapter 2: **Master of Bajiquan

Jin and Ryu continue searching for Ken and Xiaoyu who got separated after travelling through a different time. Jin sensed something was not right.

"Jin, why do you stop?" Ryu asked as he found the sign as it wrote "Payon Cave"

"It says, "Payon Cave" which means we are inside of this cave."

"So that's we end up here, but where are the others?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu and Ken end up in the city of Alberta and seeing people wearing different costumes.

"Whoa... it looks like we're in the medieval times?" Ken said and Xiaoyu became worried.

"Where could Jin and Ryu go. They should be with us by now."

Therefore, someone bumped into Xiaoyu as it apologizes.

"Um... I'm sorry..."

"Hey you, who do you think you are? Bumping me through town?" Xiaoyu said obnoxiously.

"Uh... Xiaoyu I think that girl is just like us?" Ken said nudges her and the person they confronted was Pai Chan.

"What's the matter with you? You're kinda obnoxious and acts like a kid." Pai nodded as Xiaoyu gets angry.

"Don't you dare take that tone on me? I'm going to beat you down?" Xiaoyu said angrily to Pai as they fight intensively much to Ken's dismay.

"Come on, girls... can't you two stop fighting?"

Xiaoyu and Pai fights with their Chinese martial arts moves. Xiaoyu fights in Hakkesho and Hikkaken while Pai fights in Mizongyi as they continue their fight.

* * *

Back at the Payon Cave, Jin and Ryu finds the exit of the cave. Suddenly, Jin accidentally pressed on the ground.

"Jin, what's wrong?" Ryu asked.

"I guess that I stepped something?" Jin answered as the ground shakes and both became scarier with a sad looks on their faces knowing that a boulder is going to flat them like a pancake as both were forced to get chase by it.

"RUN!"

Both runs from a moving boulder as Jin found a safe place as he quickly drags Ryu to safety as they manage to avoid the running boulder.

"That was a close one." Ryu said in relief and Jin noticed a spider on his head.

"Ryu... there's a spider on your head?"

"Huh?" Ryu looked up and he saw a spider on his head as he screams. "AGHHHH! A spider..."

Ryu removes the spider on his head remembering someone would prank him on putting a spider on his mouth while he's asleep.

"I've never seen you hate spiders, Ryu?" Jin said as he laughs. "In my case, nobody pranks me this kind of stuff, haha..."

"That's not funny, Jin." Ryu grunted angrily. "We better find a way out of here."

Both continue to walk inside the cave as Jin knocks the wall knowing there's a shortcut.

"I can smash this with my fists." Jin said and Ryu knows he can break the wall with a fireball.

"Wait, Jin... If you break the wall, your gauntlets you were wearing will not last long. I can break this with my new technique." Ryu said as he charged his fireball but with yellow electricity. "Denjin Hadoken!"

Ryu shoots the Denjin Hadoken as the wall was destroyed with one blast. Jin was incredibly shocked to see his new technique.

"What kind a fireball is that? It generates electricity like my cursed blood in my veins?" Jin said shockingly as Ryu explains.

"This new technique I showed it to you was the Denjin Hadoken. I learned that from my master Gouken. You will be stunned if you get hit by it. It creates more electric damage if I keep charge this technique."

"I guess we can make it out alive." Jin said as he sighs. "We have to get out of this damn cave."

On their way, they found a light that leads to the exit of the cave as they confronted by skeletons who are wielding two swords.

"Skeletons with blades? Do we have to beat them?" Ryu said as Jin smirks for a moment he can beat them.

"They're too easy. I can beat them out in one fell swoop. Let's do this, Ryu."

Both then fights the skeletons on their way to the exit as they finally get out of the cave.

"We made it..." Ryu said and Jin became relieved after they finally get out of the cave.

"Yeah... but we have to find Xiao and Masters."

"Let's go, Jin. I hope we can find them soon enough."

Both then sensed someone followed on their way as it revealed to be small goat creature who are wielding scythe as a weapon known as Baphomet Jr and it attacks both Jin and Ryu. Both evade the attack.

"A little scapegoat? What kind a bullshit is this?" Jin commented as he says in profanity.

"It looks like they are aggressive. It seems that they're going to kill us with their scythes."

"Alright, bring it on..." Jin said as both punches the goat creature as they spoke.

"Baphomet! Baphomet! Mheheheh!"

"Is this their name?" Ryu asked as Jin breathes heavily as he answers.

"I guess so, but I think he calls his friends to kill us out."

"What?"

Baphomet Jr summons his fellow Jr friends and continued to attack both Ryu and Jin as they take them down as many as they can.  
Ryu hits them with his severe punches and with a high-bladed kick then shoots with a Hadoken. Therefore, Jin beats with his several punches with his Median Line Destruction and Double Lift kicking to the other. As they defeated, the Baphomet Jrs retreated.

"Huff huff, that serves them right." Jin panted.

"Yeah... I guess they ran away because they can't stand against us." Ryu said in exhaustion. Both then heard someone came in behind.  
"Jin, did you hear something?"

"What for?"

"Don't be so arrogant, Jin. It's behind us." Ryu said angrily to Jin. Behind them it was their leader an anthromorphic goat which is indeed a Baphomet.

"That's their leader. Damn those little bastards..." Jin said shockingly as the Baphomet hits both with his scythe as they avoided the hit.

"Baphomet! MEHEHEHE!"

Baphomet begins to attack Jin in which he avoids every single slash from his scythe. However, Jin got slip as he falls on the ground. Ryu distracts it with his Shakunetsu Hadoken. Baphomet then attacks Ryu in rage. Then, Jin angrily punches the Baphomet in the large rock using his Demon's Paw. Baphomet almost knocked on the ground.

Both Jin and Ryu became exhausted after beating the little Baphomets. Baphomet then attacks it with his scythe as the unknown man arrrives hitting the Baphomet with a powerful punch.

"No one ever to defeat these two. Goat face!" the unknown man said as he introduces. "I'm Akira Yuki, master of the extreme fists and I'll take you down."

Baphomet became enraged and attacks Akira. Akira blocks the weapon as he nailed him by hitting it with a powerful elbow. Ryu then proceeds hitting him with a Shin Shoryuken as Jin finishes the Baphomet by punching straight to his fist with his Avenger knocking the Baphomet in the farther place.

"I guess that's it for him, good riddance..." Jin said grimacing on the fallen Baphomet and Ryu noticed Akira is also wearing a red headband while wearing toe shoes.

"Your looks are just like mine."

"Seems like you two got trapped in the same world too." Akira said calmly as his stomach growls. "Ooohhh... I guess I'm pretty hungry..."

"You seem pretty energetic if you are not hungry to fight." Ryu said nicely as he introduces himself and Jin to Akira. "I'm Ryu, I am known as the master of Hado and a wondering street fighter who is travelling around the world to further tests my abilities and this Jin Kazama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and thanks for saving us out." Jin said thankfully and Akira finally introduces to them.

"My name is Akira Yuki and I'm the master of Bajiquan known as Hakkyoku-ken. I'm searching for Pai Chan who is trying to save me from that fall."

"The fall? you mean a warp portal?" Jin nodded as he shrugs. "I guess you were the same as us, our friends also got separated from that fall too."

"Why don't you join us, Akira. Besides it would be a great companion for us to find our friends." Ryu offers Akira to join in their side as Akira agrees.

"All right, I'll go with you two. I don't want myself to get lost." Akira smiled as his stomach growls. "Aww... but first we must find a village somewhere, I'm so hungry."

"Let's find a village somewhere here." Jin smiled nicely as he mumbles. "Oh well, I guess I'm the youngest than the other two. I would become a leader with two red headbands in place."

The trio continues travelling on the Payon outskirts and they're off to the village to take a break.


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 3: **The Adventure Begins

The trio finally arrives at Payon Town as they take a lunch break. Both Jin and Ryu discovered Akira is a fast eater who is munching a lot of food on his mouth.

"Mmmm... this is so delicious." Akira said happily while chomping a lot of food.

"Wow, this food is just like in modern Japan." Jin said nicely while looking at Ryu. "Don't you think, Ryu?"

"Yeah... it is just like in modern Japan." Ryu smiled.

"Anyway, you two. How did you guys get here in this strange world?" Akira asked.

"Actually we're in the modern world like you. Someone in our world is able to create a machine that can travel in time." Jin explained as he asks Akira. "So tell me, how did you get in here?"

"Well it's was a long story but. That was when I was fighting a cyborg created by an organization called Judgment 6 and they named it as V-Dural who is enhanced within Vanessa Lewis' blood." Akira answered sadly.

"V-Dural... that's a weird name." Jin reacted. "It sounds like JACKs from the G Corporation."

"Then, a half-red and blue skinned man was watching me fighting. I didn't know he can create a hole on the ground. When I was starting to fall, Pai tries to save me as she fell off too and Here I am ended up in this forest outskirts."

"This red and blue skinned man you mentioned." Ryu said recognizing the person was Gill. "He's the sponsor of the third world warrior tournament."

"What?"

"His name is Gill, he is the head of an organization called Illuminati who wanted to create a balance to our world. He sponsored this tournament in order to become worthy in fighting." Ryu explained. "I've never seen he would do such thing."

"So then, if he's the one who did it then... why did he let Akira and the other two end up here?" Jin replied plainly.

"I'm not sure, Jin." Ryu said sadly. "Since I heard he was working with his younger brother, Urien who wants our world will be dominated just like Shadaloo. I'm thinking that Illuminati becomes Neo-Illuminati while the two were working together. Although, Urien was mentally unstable towards to his own older brother."

"Hmm... they're brothers... that was strange?" Akira nodded.

"Gill is very powerful than his brother, Urien. Once you see him, he is a very powerful opponent to face."

"We're not weak, Ryu." Jin said telling him. "I can still beat him with my own two hands."

"Jin, it would be hard for you to do it. Gill is able to resurrect himself if anyone tries to knock him out single-handedly to his opponents. But his techniques are vast than mine." Ryu said seriously.

"I guess we need to get stronger first. That will work." Akira said telling them.

"It would be best to strengthen ourselves." Jin replied.

"All right, we have to continue our journey to find our friends." Ryu smiled as the waitress arrived for their bill.

After paying their bill, Akira and Ryu are talking to the maid in black which is a Kafra girl. Jin tests one of the three pods that Rei gave him.

"Sensei was right, it is a touch screen. I wish if they have chargers with these pods?" Jin mumbled. "If only we can travel some place else."

"Jin, I guess this girl right here can teleport us to Alberta..." Akira shouted.

"Alberta?" Jin nodded as his pod is glowing in white.

"What's that glow...?" Ryu said trying to avoid a shining light.

"It's coming from Jin's..." Akira said as the trio transported.

* * *

At Alberta, Xiaoyu and Pai continued their intensive fight. Ken became snapped as he forcibly stop their fight by using a firing dragon uppercut.

"SHINRYUKEN!" Ken executes a Shinryuken to stop Xiaoyu and Pai fighting as both girls knocked off the ground to avoid his super technique.

"Owww! Mr. Masters why did you stop me?" Xiaoyu said angrily.

"Whoa... you can wield fire on your fists?" Pai said shockingly as Ken scolds them.

"Can't you two stop this relentless fighting. A lot of people are already ran away because of you two?"

"WHATTT!" Both Xiaoyu and Pai were shocked to see all the people are gone because of the fight they made.

"...See that, you two are fighting like children..." Ken sighed as Xiaoyu and Pai apologizes to each other.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... at least I've never seen you two got lost too." Pai said as she introduces to both Ken and Xiaoyu. "I'm Pai Chan and I'm looking for Akira Yuki, he's a friend of mine."

"A friend..." Xiaoyu wondered as she introduces to herself and Ken. "I'm Ling Xiaoyu, everyone is calling me Xiao and this is Mr. Masters."

"That's Ken, Xiaoyu..." Ken corrected. "We were also searching for our missing friends too. If you know what I mean."

Ken, Xiaoyu and Pai noticed a white light engulfed the whole city as it revealed Jin, Ryu and Akira are finally been transported and they reunited with them at last.

"Jin!"

"Ryu..."

"Akira..."

The trio became happy as they reunited with the other three.

"Pai... thank goodness." Akira smiled.

"Jin, where were you? You look exhausted?" Xiaoyu said worried.

"I'm fine, Xiao." Jin smiled. "I'll tell you everything. I'm glad you were okay too."

"Seems like you get carried away, Ryu." Ken smirked.

"I'm all right, Ken. It seems that we can stay in that hotel right here."

That night, Xiaoyu and Pai are chatting each other privately as Ken watches them. Therefore, Jin, Ryu and Akira are relaxing in the hot baths.

"Ahhh... I'm getting relaxed." Akira said relaxing.

"It looks like you pick a nice place to relax, Jin." Ryu said as Jin replies calmly.

"I hate if the girls find out about what we were doing. I just love forest bathing."

"If only I can beat Kagemaru on these two tounaments I compete. I would be victorious but I end up losing to him. I only just won the second tournament." Akira said disappointed.

"I only won at the first world warrior tournament five years ago. I scarred Sagat with a Metsu Shoryuken. But it was a cheap win due to the Satsui no Hado in my body." Ryu said calmly as both looked at Jin who is very quiet.

"What are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Jin, by the way... did you really win many tournaments too?" Akira asked as Jin sighs at both of them.

"...Of course not. I'm still undefeated in King of the Iron Fists Tournaments more than three times."

"Three times!" Ryu and Akira were shocked on his words.

"Yes, I was the first person who win the third King of the Iron Fist Tournament when I was nineteen before my grandfather betrayed me. Then, the fourth tournament when I already get rid of both my grandfather and father but spared him due to my mother's spirit while in the fifth tournament I defeated my great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima in a mortal combat at the age of twenty one." Jin explained. "I'm the youngest fighter to win these tournaments."

"Whoa... if only I can do that just like you." Akira said wanted to become like Jin and Ryu encourages him.

"Jin, you need to save your strength. I can't believe a young man like you who is undefeated in tournaments. I can feel like the three of us might able to beat Gill."

"Ryu... I trust you. Tomorrow we can travel in different time zones with the pods in my hand. I already know how to use it."

"So that white light comes from the pod you've been using."

"Now I understand how it activates." Jin said as he stands up. "I'm sure you two can use it too."

Ryu and Akira stutters on Jin's naked body as he whispers. "Jin, you should get dipped in the water."

"Hahaha... I think the girls is already stared at your naked body." Akira said laughing as Jin looked at the window and he saw many girls screams outside and ran off as he quickly dipped in the water to cover himself and became blushed in embarassment.

"Just tell me if I'm done talking..." Jin retorted. "This is embarassing..."

Jin became embarassed while dipping as both Ryu and Akira were laughing continuously.

After that, Jin went outside for fresh air and he also watches Ryu and the others are talking. He became annoyed when he was stuttered by many women. Ryu came to see him.

"You should go with the others, Ryu." Jin said coldly.

"Don't feel upset, Jin. I'm also troubled with women too." Ryu said as he tells him. "Just like when Chun-Li and Sakura do anything to me."

"Really... they did..."

"Yes.. I felt like a wondering man who always get private towards women."

Both were having a conversation about girls who liked them very much and Ryu decides to help him.

"Jin, I'll help you find these two people that Gill trapped them."

"Sure, Ryu." Jin agrees to let Ryu help him. "My secretary know about these two. They are also Japanese like us, no doubt about it."

"Hmmm... Akira told me before you left the hot spring. He knows about these two. These two were Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Kouryuji." Ryu said telling him. "These two are also individuals like us. But they are main focus on weaponry."

"So these two wield with weapons." Jin said while thinking how to save two people. "I'm guessing this Tenzai was a ninja who works as a detective and a school girl like my annoying cousin of mine who wield guns. We might able to navigate them."

"Yes..."

The next morning, Jin gave Ryu and Ken two of his pods his handling which is they can travel in different time.

"These pods can travel in different time by pressing a square button on the pod. It would be useful." Jin smiled.

"Wow... I'll try this Ryu." Ken said excitedly. "Hey, it can touch the screen."

"I can handle that, Akira." Pai said as she tests the pod.

"Aww... I want to try too."

"Now now... if you press the square button at the middle of the pod it will activate the warp portal." Jin said as Pai, Ken and himself pressed the button as the warp portal opens.

"Let the rescue begins. Let's go..."

Jin and Xiaoyu goes in the first warp portal, Ryu and Ken on the left while Akira and Pai on the right warp portal as they warped through another time.

* * *

At the mines, Chun-Li was searching for Ryu and Ken only to be confronted by Morrigan Aensland.

"Hello, Interpol officer. You look lost in time...?"

"Do I recognize you?" Chun-Li asked and Morrigan answers.

"Of course I remember you. You are also teaming up with the rest while fighting with our villains."

"Oh yes... I remember you. You're the succubus who has the same power like Ryu and Ken." Chun-Li said finally recognizes Morrigan.

"Let's join forces to find your friends. I'm sure they're might be here." Morrigan said as Chun-Li agrees to join with her as their adventures begin.

* * *

**A/N:**

Their travels are similar in Scenario Campaign of Tekken 6 but in upcoming game Resident Evil 6 which is focusing on the three main protagonists. The first one will be Jin's campaign, then Ryu's campaign and Akira's campaign to meet other characters in Project X Zone. This next chapter for the first time, Jin fights with his Mishima War Sabre on two characters on .hack. Happy reading everybody... ^_^


	5. The Twilight Legends

**Chapter 4: **The Twilight Legends

Jin's Campaign

Jin and Xiaoyu finally arrives at the world called .hack where players having color marks on their bodies which is the players play the RPG called "The World".

"Jin, it looks like these people here have tattoos on their bodies just like on your left arm." Xiaoyu said as Jin replies.

"This is different than mine, Xiao. I'm guessing were in a different world."

Both then stayed at the outskirts of the town after exploring. Suddenly a young man in orange hat revealed to be Kite as he attacked Jin with two daggers causing him to block one of his hands.

"Who the hell are you, kid? Didn't your parents teach you to use knives?" Jin said coldly to the young man as the young silvered hair girl named Blackrose appears to stop him.

"Shugo... you're attacking the wrong person. He's not a monster?" Blackrose tried to stop Kite but failed as both Jin and Kite fight as Jin blocks his daggers with his Mishima War Sabre, much to Xiaoyu's surprise.

"Jin, please don't kill him." Xiaoyu pleaded.

"This kid attacked me, Xiao. He needs to teach him a severe lesson." Jin said angrily as he takes off the sheath of his Mishima War Sabre as both he and Kite fight with swords.

Then Jin defeats Kite by knocking him with a crushing blow in his sabre.

"Wow... you're a strong monster?" Kite said shockingly as Jin points his sabre on him.

"You think I'm a monster, kid? I would become a monster if I was succumbing to my devil gene, understand. Don't make me angry?"

"I can't believe your friend is a good swordsman." Blackrose smiled while looking at Xiaoyu.

"Uh... Jin was not a swordsman, he's just..." Xiaoyu screeched and Jin then putting his sabre on his yellow and black sheath on his back and Kite forgives him.

"Um... please forgive me that I attacked you. I thought you are one of the monsters." Kite said and Jin accepts his apology.

"All right, kid. I accept your apology. Just tell us where we are? This world is very complicating."

Both Kite and Blackrose finally introduces to Jin and Xiaoyu.

"My name is Kite and this is Blackrose we are playing the game called "The World". In real life, our names are Shugo and Rena Kunisaki. We are twins in the real world." Shugo said and Jin nods at the moment of their names.

"That's weird, you two are also in a modern world too. It's very complicating."

"I've never seen twins are playing this game before." Xiaoyu smiled.

"I'm Jin Kazama and this is Ling Xiaoyu. We're from a modern world like you two were playing this game." Jin introduces to Shugo and Rena and both were shocked that these two are the same they are.

"Wow... you two are from the modern world like me and Rena. That's great. I've never seen real people end up in the world we were playing." Shugo said smiling.

"Actually we are real people who are travelling in different times." Xiaoyu said excitedly.

"Miss Xiaoyu, is it okay that you help me and Shugo here. Shugo was been hunting by Cerulean Knights coming from the debugging group in our world. Can you help us?" Rena pleaded for their help as both Jin and Xiaoyu agrees.

"We can help you two. I think we might take refuge somewhere in town." Jin said agreed to help both Shugo and Rena.

At the town, Xiaoyu and Rena are buying things in the market while Jin and Shugo watch the two buying.

"Say kid, how come you've been after by these knights? Is it because of that bracelet that you were wearing?" Jin asked.

"This magic bracelet." Shugo answered while looking at his right braclet. "Aura gave it to me after she revived me with her powers. I can kill monsters by draining their data with my Data Drain."

"I think your bracelet is very powerful." Jin said as he tells him. "Keep this as your weapon. It's just like you attacked me with two knives."

"If you were the player in this game we play. You should have markings too. But I can't believe you're pretty good in sword fighting." Shugo said happily and Jin sighs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not a swordsman but I'm a fighter who competes in the tournaments. I'm strong in fighting with my fists."

"It's probably when you were travelling to the outside world. That's how you fight with swords." Shugo said telling him.

"That's what you mean, Shugo?" Jin replied calmly. "I'm no good in fencing but I can fight it to someone have weapons."

"Hey... we can get in now." Rena said.

The four of them meets Sanjuro a friend of Shugo and Rena who take refuge underground.

"I see these two are from the modern world that we lived in. I've been noticed their clothes are also from the modern world as well." Sanjuro said and ask both Jin and Xiaoyu. "Tell me, what brings you two here?"

"We are searching for two people who got trapped in the different world." Jin explained. "They are also people in our world too."

"Really... you've been looking for two people." Shugo said and Sanjuro tells them knowing the whereabouts of what they're looking for.

"Two people...? I heard these two got end up here. By the looks of it, they wear just like you two came in. This guy is a ninja and the other is a hot-tempered girl just like Balmung who wield guns."

"I know these two turned out." Jin said as the five confronted by Cerulean Knights arrive to capture Shugo.

"You're coming with us, Kite."

"I don't think so, you maybe knights. But I'll show you no mercy." Jin said angrily as he gives his sabre to Shugo trying to fight them with his fists.

The Cerulean Knights begin to attack everyone but Jin is able to defeat them easily by knocking them with his traditional karate moves. Xiaoyu then helps him with her Hakkesho and Hikkaken. Both Shugo and Rena realizes both Jin and Xiaoyu are fighters and aids them with their weapons. Afterwards, they defeated the Knights.

"Phew... these guys are just like tin cans in weapons." Jin said exhausted.

"You were right, you are the strongest fighter I've seen before." Shugo amazed on Jin's moves as they escaped.

Then they fight a giant warp monster in the outskirts. Much of they know as a boss monster or a monster in PvP.

"I don't believe this... a monster in a place like this."

"It looks like it's all up to us, Shugo and Rena." Sanjuro said as Jin reassures to help them.

"I'll help the three of you. I realize his weak point right here. I'll distract him you'll do the rest."

"Me too... I'll help too." Xiaoyu said as the five begins to attack the monster with all they got. Jin distracts the monster by using his Double Chamber Punch while Xiaoyu does her Fortune Cookie. Sanjuro and Rena slash the monster with their abilities. Once it's done Jin uses his Avenger on the monster.

"Do it, Shugo..."

"Data Drain!" Shugo uses his bracelet as it shoots a yellow beam of light annihilating the monster with one shot.

"Nice, Shugo..." Rena smiled.

"Thanks for the assist, Jin." Shugo said thankfully.

"No problem..." Jin smiled as he thought. "I have no time. I must find these two right now."

After defeating the monster, Sanjuro explains that the monster they beat was the hostile Al summoned it to defeat them.

"We have proof that Morti was the one transported these two in a different world. Only I heard that this ninja guy is a troublemaker. He wants to make our world peacefully and has a vendetta with someone else." Sanjuro said as Jin realize this matter.

"A troublemaker... it sounds like my annoying cousin who does the same manner." Jin said reminisce his cousin, Asuka.

"Jin I guess it's time for us to go." Xiaoyu said smiling.

"Okay..." Jin said as he gets the pod and pressing the square button as the warp portal created.

"Jin... you're going to leave." Shugo said as Jin smiles nicely to him.

"Shugo, we can see each other in real world we came from. You might see me sometime."

"Yeah..." Shugo smiled as he, Rena and Sajnuro waved goodbye on both Jin and Xiaoyu as they made inside the warp portal. Shugo's bracelet glows knowing that it has connection on the warp portals as Sanjuro knows that both might able to access on the portal that Jin summoned.

* * *

At the outskirts of the mines, Chun-Li and Morrigan continued their search on Ryu and Ken only to be confronted by Demitri Maximoff and the demon-slayer, Dante.

"Demitri, you came as well." Morrigan said as Demitri replies.

"Morrigan, I've never expect you came here with a human fighter. This demon-slayer here wants to find his evil twin brother."

"It looks like I have company, this is my chance." Dante smirks on the two women as Chun-Li decides to help them.

"I can help you two. It seems that another hostile is going to make a surprise attack."

"Vergil, I'm coming for ya!" Dante said as he, Chun-Li, Morrigan, and Demitri find Vergil's whereabouts. Therefore, Lady watches them from a far.

* * *

**A/N: **Jin's sword fighting is based on Heishiro Mitsurugi, Kenshin Himura and Ragna the Bloodedge when he uses his Mishima War Sabre. This next chapter will be Ryu's campaign where Ryu and Ken meets Chris and Jill of Resident Evil series and Frank West of Dead Rising who is searching for his missing partner, Hsien-Ko of the DarkStalkers. Happy reading :)


	6. Dawn of the Undead

**A/N: **This next chapter where it takes in Ryu's Campaign where he meets Chris and Jill of Resident Evil series. The main difference is Jill's appearance was in Resident Evil 5 where she is free from Albert Wesker's control while Chris is in Resident Evil 6 rather than in their Revelations incarnation. Here is the next chapter...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters who appear in Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Dawn of the Undead

Ryu's Campaign

Ryu and Ken finally arrived at the ravaged area in Lanshiang, China. Suddenly they were confronted by people who were infected by the C-Virus.

"Ryu... what are these guys?"

"Careful, Ken... once you get hit, you'll become like them." Ryu said as the C-Virus zombies begin to attack both Ryu and Ken as they heavily punched them with their fists.

They brought scores against the zombies but they are still standing to attack them.

"They're not giving up are they?" Ken said as he uses the Tatsumaki Sempukyaku on one of the zombies.

"Damn it..." Ryu gritted as one of the zombie attempts to attack him. Only to be rescued by someone who wields a sniper rifle revealed to be Chris Redfield. "It's a head shot..."

"Take cover, Ryu." Both Ryu and Ken take cover as someone shoot the zombies with a sniper rifle. Once it's done, other zombies are trying to attack both and Chris arrives in time by shooting the zombie's head with a shotgun.

"Thanks for saving us." Ryu said thankfully as he asks Chris. "Do I recognize you?"

"We'll talk about this later. Jill is waiting for us here." Chris then takes both Ryu and Ken to safety as they escaped.

At the abandoned warehouse, Chris, Ryu and Ken finally reunite with Jill and the photojournalist, Frank West.

"I remember you, you must be Ryu. The powerful street fighter who fights Iron Fist during the time fighting with Wesker and the Marvel villains, Then you were helping us in defeating Galactus." Chris explained.

"You must be the agent, Chris Redfield. I'm so glad we meet again at last." Ryu said calmly.

"Man... you really recognize this black-haired American." Ken said disappointing.

"He's one of the good allies who also want to save our world." Ryu said as he asked Chris. "Tell me, what are those zombies who are wielding with weapons?"

"It's those zombies who were infected with the C-Virus. It was all done with the former presidential aide, Derek C. Simmons. Kennedy had already told me after we had a brief struggle because of that bitch in a red dress." Chris answered and Jill arrives to see him.

"Chris... thank god you're safe."

"Wow... she looks a lot like that blond assassin." Ken said reminding Jill as Nina are both wearing purple cat suits. Frank also recognizes Ryu.

"You must be the powerful fighter. Can I take a picture of you as a remembrance?" Frank said happily as Ryu laughs.

"Haha... you maybe a great photojournalist, you're also a vigilante who's avoiding the undead."

"By the way, the reason why I came here it's because, I was searching for my partner." Frank explained. "But these weird people are trying to eat me so these two came in to save me."

"A partner...?" Chris nodded.

"Yes... What I heard from him is... he was fighting a dangerous monster outside." Frank said and Chris agrees to help him.

"All right, Jill and I we'll help you."

"Thanks, Redfield." Frank said thankfully and Chris looked at both Ryu and Ken.

"Is it okay to help us too? We need a hand?"

"Sure thing, Chris... I'm glad you need some help from us." Ryu said calmly.

The group are searching for Frank's partner outside in Lanshiang. Suddenly, they are attacked by J'avos. Ryu and Ken hold them off with their martial arts rooted in Ansatsuken. Jill fights them with her double machine guns while Chris breaking their necks with his CQC. Frank avoids the J'avos as he steals one of their weapons killing them in an instant. When they arrived, they are confronted by an Ustanak.

"Whoa... that was a big monster." Frank said shockingly.

"Another B.O.W. Chris what kind a monster is this?" Jill asked.

"This isn't good, it's coming." Chris said as the Ustanak attack the group with his sheer force.

Chris gives Frank a rocket launcher in case if they defeat the monster. Ryu and Ken fight with all they got as Ryu uses Hadou Kakusei which he charged up a more powerful Shinku Hadoken, Ken hits the Ustanak with a Shoryu-Reppa super technique as Jill shoots with her double machine guns to weaken the enemy as Chris launches grenade with red, blue and yellow rounds.

"Do it, Frank...!" Chris yelled and Frank hesitant to use a rocket launcher.

"I think this weapon is scary, Oh well...!" Frank then shoots his rocket launcher directly on the Ustanak's head as it explodes. "Whoa!"

Frank was knocked off the ground destroying the B.O.W. for good. Therefore, dog zombies are trying to attack them as someone arrives.

"Not so fast... you little doggies..."

Hsien-Ko arrives to help them as he throw knives on the zombie dogs.

"Thank God, we found you." Frank said in relief.

"Chris isn't that strange kid who is already dead?" Jill said and Chris remembers he's also an ally.

"Oh yeah... this kid is one of us and also he's not a zombie like the rest."

"Anyway, you two. How come you get in here?" Frank asked.

"Well, we've been travelling through time searching for two missing people." Ken answered and both sensed another danger is happening.

"Ryu... I'm glad we can see each other again. It looks to me you were travelling." Chris smirked.

"I know..." Ryu said as he tells Ken. "Ken, we have to go. We have to continue searching."

Ken gets the pod on his bag as he pressed the square button creating a warp portal.

"Let's go, Ryu. We don't want to become a zombie bait." Ken smirked.

"Till next time, Chris. Protect your friends." Ryu said as both went to the warp portal and they transported to another world.

When Ryu and Ken left, Chris tells Jill to take Frank to safety as Hsien-Ko decides to help them too.

"Chris, I'm glad you became a captain." Jill complimented.

"Thanks for the compliments, Jill. You need to go." Chris said as Jill, Frank and Hsien-Ko leave. Piers Nivans finally found his captain.

"Captain..."

"Piers... thank god you're here." Chris said as both ready to engage. "We must go, I still have a vendetta to face."

* * *

Present Time:

Gill visits the G Corporation along with his secretary, Kolin to make alliance with Kazuya Mishima. Anna arrives and she evilly grins on the two.

"Looks like you were looking for my boss."

"And who might you be?" Gill asked.

"I'm Anna Williams, his secretary. I assumed you were the head of Neo-Illuminati. My boss we'll be back soon enough." Anna said grinning.

"Interesting, You are very charismatic to words." Gill said as he raises his hand while his robes are burned while wearing a white loin cloth showing his glowing red and blue hue in his body. "I want to make my word to your boss that I'm the emperor of Messiah to make alliance with you in my organization."

"Hmph... how weird you are. I'll tell my boss once he's back." Anna replied and Gill makes an agreement to her.

"I warned you, if your boss wasn't show up then I have to deal with him in any chances." Gill said coldly. "Kolin, let's go..."

Both Gill and Kolin left the company and Anna evilly grins as she was received a call from Kazuya.

"Kazuya... you should be careful. This man is very powerful. I can feel it."

"I see... let's just say we can join forces with them. Not to worry, I'll steal his power from him to make my devil gene even more powerful." Kazuya said with a sinister grin. As he plots, Urien overheard this plan as he walks away.

"Brother... you have plenty of plans. I will overthrow you and this world will be mine with G-Super Soldiers." Urien mumbled as he maniacally laughs.


	7. Akira meets Sonic the Hedgehog

**Chapter 6: **Akira meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Akira's Campaign

Akira and Pai are finally arrived at Sonic's world that is being attacked by a robot created by Doctor Eggman.

"What the heck is that?" Akira saw this happening as both saw all anthromorphic animals are evacuating the town due to Eggman's domination.

"Akira... it sounds like he's wrecking havoc in their town."

"Nobody wrecks someone's town." Akira said as he angrily rush and beat the robot with his Hakkyo-ken moves.

"Who the hell are you?" Doctor Eggman asked as Akira breaks the robot with one strike knocking the robot on the ground. "Grr... don't even destroy my robot? You...?"

"Doctor Eggman, Sonic is already here?" Decoe warned as Sonic arrives with a spinning dash in which he powers himself from a ring destroying the robot in a smithereens making Eggman to be sent flying.

"I'll get you for this, Sonic!" Eggman yelled at Akira watches.

"Wow... that was a crucial blow." Akira then faces Sonic which is a blue hedgehog.

"Howdy... you must be the casual guy with a race car driver in your side." Sonic greets Akira and Akira recognizes him.

"Hey... you're that hedgehog who's running fast." Akira smiled and Pai went disappointed.

"Akira... we had no time for talking to animals."

"Relax, Pai... these animals here can talk." Akira said as Pai renders herself got shocked and both then saw a flying airplane, Tornado who is piloted by Tails as he waved at Sonic, Pai and Akira.

They take a break at the Chao Garden in which both Sonic and Tails recognize Akira as one of the racers with Jacky Bryant.

"You came back for another race again, wouldn't you Akira." Tails smiled happily.

"Not this time, little fellow. I came here with my sparring partner right here." Akira smiled while pointing at Pai.

"Akira... don't ever say that?" Pai angrily said.

"How come you two get in here?" Sonic asked while buying chilli-dogs for the both of them.

"Apparently it's from a pod?" Akira said as he shows them to Sonic and Tails.

"Wow... it's a new gadget." Tails said amusing on the pod and Akira shows he can touch the pod screen.

"You see we came here searching for two missing people got trapped."

"Hmmm... two people."

"Sonic!"

The four saw Knuckles who had lots of bruises in which he had a fight with somebody.

"Knuckles... you look all whacked up already." Sonic said and Knuckles tells him.

"Listen, Sonic... There's a guy like Chris who beat me up. I tried to pummel him but he electrocuted me."

"Electrocuted? Could it be one of the two missing people that Jin was talking about?" Akira mumbled as he decided to find him. "I think that's the one we've been looking for. We'll find him."

"Akira, is it okay to join with you. Guess that you need a hand." Sonic offers Akira to join with them as Akira happily agrees.

"Sure."

"Here, try some chili-dogs. They are very tasty." Sonic gives them chili-dogs as both eat it. It's very spicy in which Akira needs some water. Pai seems to like the food.

After that, Sonic is ready and Akira grabs on his neck as he runs fast making him screamed. Pai laughs at him when he goes with Sonic by grabbing his neck.

Akira and Sonic discovered that it was really Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Kouryuji are the ones attacked Knuckles as they hide in the bushes overhearing of their conversation.

"What are we going to do Kogoro? We got trapped in this weird world and now we ended up into a different place." Mii said angrily to Kogoro who is charging his staff with a giant gem.

"Relax, Mii. There must be a way out of this one. First we ended up on the world of role-playing games then an Al dude transported us here. I'll never forgive that Gill. Once I found him I'll kill him with my Nyouraitou...!"

"I get it now... so he's the one electrocutes the red echidna. But why would he did it?" Akira muttered and Sonic nudges.

"Akira... take a look?" Both Sonic and Akira discovered that Kogoro was trying to charge his red staff with the power of the Master Emerald in which Knuckles was guarding it. "He steals the Master Emerald we have to retrieve it back?"

"Now I realize the two missing people that I knew. They are also troublemakers." Akira said as both begins to confront the two. Mii then points a gun on both of them.

"Who goes there...? I want to get back home? You hear me...?"

"Mii, calm down." Kogoro said as he didn't notice Akira was here with the blue hedgehog, Sonic. "Damn it, another talking animal this is getting suck."

"Relax you two, we came here to rescue you and to get back where we came from. We're not bad people." Akira said as Kogoro attacks with his staff as he defends himself using both hands.

"Who do you think you are? Are you a stranger or what?" Kogoro said angrily.

"What's the matter with you? I'm not an enemy?" Akira said as he let go of his sword knocking him with a combo punch and elbow.

"Kogoro...?" Mii said as Kogoro stands up knowing that Akira was a fighter.

"Whoa... you're a fighter as I thought." Kogoro said shockingly.

"Listen, we're not here to hurt you or anything. We came here to rescue the two of you." Akira tells them as the four saw Pai and Tails got captured by Doctor Eggman.

"Hahaha... you think this will destroy me with my E-series robots but this one is my favorite robot to use."

"Did you confront that guy?" Kogoro said gritting his teeth.

"Well I knocked one of his robots with my Hakkyo-Ken. I don't like if they hurt Pai." Akira said as he angrily yells. "That's far enough, you egghead loser! Get down here and FIGHT!"

When Doctor Eggman plans to wreck against, Sonic, Kogoro, Mii and Akira. Pai tends to destroy the cage with her chinese martial art moves as she easily destroys it. Much to the shock of Decoe and Bocoe.

"Doctor Eggman, the two prisoners are released." Bocoe tells his boss as Pai knocks them as Tails grabs her and flies to safety with his two-tails. Then Tails gives the ring to Sonic to make a Spin Air Dash as he destroys the robot.

"SONIC! You're gonna regret this!" Doctor Eggman and his robot crew sending them flying in air as Knuckles arrived too late.

"All right you two, give my Master Emerald back..."

"The emerald is safe." Kogoro returns the Master Emerald to Knuckles much to his shock."I use that power to charge my Nyouraitou."

The Master Emerald glows as it creates a portal on both Kogoro and Mii as they vaccumed inside the portal instantly.  
Akira fails to save them.

"Oh no... these two..."

"They're probably went to somewhere else." Tails said and Pai tells Akira.

"Akira, we still have time to follow them. After all you found them once."

"That's right..." Akira said as he clicks the square button on the pod as it opens. "I guess this is our last meeting, Sonic. I'll tell Jacky the whole thing after we've done following these troublemakers."

"Goodbye, Akira... good luck on your travels." Sonic waved goodbye on Akira and Pai as both went to the portal.

Knuckles smiles that his emerald is back and Sonic and Tails shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin tries touching the pod screen as Xiaoyu watches. From there he is able to contact Ryu as Ken was using.

"Masters, can you hear me...?" Jin said as Ken replies as he receives his call.

"Jin, we tried to find them. But I think they're from a different world either. I guess Ryu and I are in world of humanoid robots in 21XX. Where are you now?"

"Somehow... we're some sort of a world of dots." Jin answered recognizes that as Pac-Man World.

"Jin... don't put yourself into trouble. We can handle this." Ryu said as Jin agrees.

"Okay..."

"Akira receives a message to us that he already found the two missing people but he fails to save them due to them being transported." Ryu said telling Jin about Akira's message.

"I understand, Ryu." Jin said seriously.

"One more thing, Akira told me that these two are troublemakers. We must aware of their attacks." Ryu said concerns about the two as Jin agrees to his terms.

"All right, we're going to be careful." Jin then finally cancels the call from his pod and Xiaoyu asked him.

"How's Mr. Masters and Ryu doing?"

"They're okay. I'm able to contact them by touching the screen." Jin said calmly as he quickly runs. "We better run, Xiao. I can sense hostiles are coming."

"What do you mean, hostiles?" Xiaoyu said as she looked from behind. She saw colored ghosts are after them.

"AHHHHHH! Jin don't leave me!" Xiaoyu screams as she follows Jin.


	8. PacMan and the MechaTetsujin

**A/N: **This next chapter here is based on Pac-Man World 1 where Pac-Man rescues his family at the hands of Toc-Man and how Pac-Man fights in Street Fighter X Tekken. Here is Chapter 7.

**Chapter 7: **Pac-Man and the Mecha-Tetsujin

Jin's Campaign

Both Jin and Xiaoyu run from the colored ghosts. They can't believe that they are unable to beat them.

"Jin... how can we beat this thing?" Xiaoyu said scarily.

"How can we beat them if our fists won't fit on them? They're ghosts?" Jin said telling her as both were cornered by many ghosts.

"WAHHHH! Jin, I'm so scared." Xiaoyu screamed while hiding on Jin's back as he gritted to see colored ghosts are trying to attack them.

"You ghosts are scaring the humans away."

"...!" Both Jin and Xiaoyu saw a anthromorphic dot in a red boots as it revealed to be Pac-Man.

"Is that Pac-Man from the game?" Xiaoyu nodded.

"..."

Pac-Man eats the big dot which is his powerful source to eat the colored ghosts which they became blue.

"AHHHH! Not Pac-Man...!" the ghosts tried to flee as Pac-Man instantly eats them, much to Jin's surprise.

"I don't believe it, this human dot can eat ghosts?"

After that Pac-Man burps after eating the ghosts to save the two.

"Thanks for saving us, Pac-Man." Xiaoyu smiled thankfully.

"You recognize that human dot, Xiao?" Jin said shockingly.

"Of course, Jin. Usually, I play this game when I was a kid. Pac-Man is devouring ghosts when he eats big charge dots."

"I don't play kiddie games..." Jin sighed.

"I've never expect humans would get clobbered from these ghosts. These guys are ordered by Toc-Man." Pac-Man smiled and offers them to stay in their homes. "You can stay in my house if you like."

At Pac-Man's house, Both Jin and Xiaoyu finally changed their fighting gear to their casual clothes (Jin's BV outfit and Xiaoyu's pink dress in her Tekken 6 prologue). Ms. Pac-Man gives them some coffee.

"Here's some coffee, make yourselves at home." Ms. Pac-Man said giving them hospitality.

"Thanks, I'm glad we can take a rest for a bit." Jin said calmly.

"Have a good time..." Ms. Pac-Man said as she went back to the kitchen.

"Jin, it looks like his house seems like in our place, don't you think?"

"..." Jin wouldn't answer her question as Pac-Man arrives to see them.

"Hey, how are you guys doing? Feel comfortable?" Pac-Man asked.

"We're all right, Pac-Man and the coffee looks good." Xiaoyu smiled.

"Our coffee is just like you humans are." Pac-Man said and became sad to them. "Too bad that Toc-Man send his men to get rid of you."

"Who is that Toc-Man you mentioned?" Jin asked as Pac-Man answers.

"Toc-Man is a impostor version of me and it's made of robotics. I found that it was a crying ghost who controls it in order to kidnap my family."

"Ghost can control robotics? That would be strange?" Jin nodded.

At Pac-Man's garage, Jin and Pac-Man went inside and he saw a Mecha-Mokujin parked in his garage.

"Isn't that...?"

"Yep, It's my creation. My Mecha Robot..." Pac-Man smiled and Jin recognizes the robot.

"It's a Mecha Mokujin? How did you assemble this thing?" Jin asked and Pac-Man tells him.

"I found some remains in the 100 year old oak tree but it seems pretty powerful. I made some mechanism to control it."

Jin reminisces about his grandfather who summons hundred of Mokujins and he tells Pac-Man about that.

"You got this from the remains of 100 Mokujins. These wooden dummies like them who are possessed with the evil entities like the Devil Gene within me."

"Really they are...?"

"Yes that's how they moved."

"This head when I pressed the red button. It will zap to wreck the garage door." Pac-Man said as Jin begins to think how to make things powerful as he had an idea.

"I have an idea... Let's upgrade it into a powerful version of your mecha. I'm not good in mechanics but It will be an exercise."

"That's a great idea. I know humans can do that." Pac-Man smiled excitedly as Jin mumbles.

"I'm a devil-angel hybrid. I shouldn't be afraid of ghosts. Ghosts won't scare me."

With this, Jin and Pac-Man assemble the Mecha-Mokujin into a more powerful state as he fixes it's engine while in shirtless. Pac-Man reads the drawing and he has tin-made cans.

"Jin, try these cans they are handy."

"It's made of tin. This is perfect. We're gonna make this Mecha-Mokujin to a Mecha-Tetsujin. That would be great." Jin smirked and Pac-Man smiles in excitement.

"All right, this is going to take time to upgrade."

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu went to see Jin and Pac-Man at the garage as she saw Jin is all messed up while fixing it's engine.

"Oh dear... what happen to you Jin. You look all messy?" Xiaoyu said and Jin smiles to see her.

"Xiao... you want to help us out here. I'm making something."

"No thanks... it's kinda oily to me." Xiaoyu said childishly. "What are you making?"

"It's a secret. It reminds me of what Dr. Boskonovitch explained it to me before he gave his android on his daughter's image to serve me." Jin answered remembering about Dr. Boskonovitch's creation, Alisa.

"You mean Alisa?" Xiaoyu wondered.

"Just like that?"

After that, the mecha is complete and Pac-Man wants to test it.

"Wow... this is complete. I've never seen you're pretty good on mechanics." Pac-Man said amusing.

"Why don't you test it? I made additional specifics." Jin smiled and Pac-Man hops on the mechanical robot with the head of Tetsujin.

"Wow... it has many buttons in here. What's this green button do?" Pac-Man pressed the green button as it activates a rocket punch as the garage door smashes.

"Whoa... that's a powerful button I can press."

"Did you like that?"

"What's this blue button do?" Pac-Man presses the blue button as it reveals it can fly. "Whee! This thing is flying?"

"I think the red button would be very different than the one's you pressed." Jin smirked and Pac-Man presses the red button which is a Tetsujin eye beam which is red in color.

"Cool..." Pac-Man smiled excitedly as the Mecha-Tetsujin finally landed on the ground. "How come there's a yellow button in here?"

"If you press it then you will know." Jin said as Pac-Man presses the yellow button as it ejects.

"WAHHHHH!" Pac-Man screams as he bounces on the ground.

"Whoa... take it easy."

"Anyway It can eject me just in case if this robot is going to destroy." Pac-Man said as Jin calmly replies.

"Yes it is."

"All right... now I can beat Toc-Man with this."

"Is there a bathroom here I need to clean myself up?"

That night, everyone is asleep Jin was wondering outside while meditating as he heard something. Therefore, Xiaoyu can't sleep in the night as she heard a big bounce outside.

"What's going on in here?" Xiaoyu wondered as someone broke the wall grabbing her. "AGHHHHH! LET ME GO!"

"Xiao... oh no..." Jin hurried as he saw Xiaoyu was taken by a giant Toc-Man.

"Jin! HELP ME!" Xiaoyu yelled.

"Xiao, hang on!" Jin exclaims as Pac-Man flies with his Mecha-Tetsujin.

"Jin, hop on. We have to stop Toc-Man?" Pac-Man said as Jin gets in as it flies.

In pursuing Toc-Man, Pac-Man knows that Xiaoyu will be taken on his lair. Jin was desperate to save her.

"If it wasn't for Pac-Man then I would be a devil already." Jin mumbles as he asks Pac-Man. "You know exactly where she's been taken?"

"I know it's Toc-Man's lair. His weakness where his robotic body would be magneted and he becomes vulnerable in it. His reasons he kidnaps your girlfriend was to lure me." Pac-Man answered as Jin blushed when he mentioned Xiaoyu as his girlfriend.

"Xiao is not my girlfriend. We're only just friends."

"I see so that is why you went awkward if I ask if that girl is your girlfriend?" Pac-Man said telling him.

"We need to move, hurry?"

As they arrived at Toc-Man's lair, Xiaoyu tied up on the roof as both Jin and Pac-Man found her.

"Jin, Pac-Man get out of there. This weird dot is after you." Xiaoyu screamed as Toc-Man makes a big bounce as both avoided.

"So this is Toc-Man?" Jin said angrily.

"You're still alive..." Pac-Man said as Toc-Man replies to both.

"You're going to pay for this, Pac-Man. This time it will be the end of you."

"I don't think so." Pac-Man said as he hops to his Mecha-Tetsujin. "I think my robot will beat the crap out of you."

"We have to be careful or else Xiao will fall."

Toc-Man then attack both as Pac-Man is able to hold his own while controlling the Mecha-Tetsujin. Jin is able to smash it in barehanded with his combination punches in his Traditional Karate. Toc-Man start to dashes at both of them and Pac-Man grabs Jin to avoid it.

"Grab on..."

"This isn't good..." Jin grabs Pac-Man as he bounces while screaming. "AHHHHH!"

As Pac-Man stops bouncing, he throws Jin directly to Toc-Man as he immediately punch the robot to the chin as it malfunctioned then Pac-Man uses the Mecha-Tetsujin with a smack to send him flying then hitting him with a red eye beam. Suddenly the rope breaks as Xiaoyu falls.

"Jin!"

"Xiao! NOOOO!" Jin screams as he transforms into his devil form, Devil Jin as it takes flight with his black wings and catches her. Jin is able to control his devil form while he saves Xiaoyu.

"Jin, thank you." Xiaoyu said as Jin smiles finally controls his devil form at will as he landed on the ground while flying.

"It's okay, Xiao. You're safe now."

"Are you okay Jin, you look scary?" Pac-Man said and Jin smiles while controlling his devil form.

"It's a secret that can never tell."

Devil Jin then reverts back to normal and half of Toc-Man's body was destroyed and it reveals to be a ghost controlling Toc-Man.

"No way? How did you know it was me?" The silver ghost cried as Pac-Man gets the charged dot as he ate it causing the ghost to become blue as he simply eats the ghost with one chomp.

"I guess it's over." Jin smiled and Xiaoyu was relieved.

The next day, Jin and Xiaoyu thank Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man for staying the night as they are ready to travel.

"I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for staying us in your house." Xiaoyu said smiling.

"I hope your ready to travel." Ms. Pac-Man said nicely as Jin presses the square button on the pod as portal opens.

"Bye... Pac-Man."

"Have a good travel both of you." Pac-Man smiled as both went inside the portal as it closes.

"Darling, what did you do to these visitors?" Ms. Pac-Man asked.

"It's a long story. But for Jin, he's a different person that I ever met." Pac-Man said smiling and Ms. Pac-Man was pleased to see him happy.

* * *

Present Time:

Kazuya was working at his office in G-Corporation as Anna arrives to see him.

"Kazuya, there's someone from Neo-Illuminati wants to see you. Not this weirdo came here before you." Anna said remembering about Gill's appearance as Urien appears.

"So you're name is Kazuya Mishima, am I right?" Urien said as Kazuya answers.

"Yes I am... What brings the Neo-Illuminati jerk doing here?"

"Hehehe... I am Urien, President of Neo-Illuminati. You see that person you mentioned is weird was my older brother who is benevolent emperor of this organization. I don't even join my brother because of my pride of becoming the emperor of this organization." Urien introduces to Kazuya and Anna. "I decided to make my job double so that my brother won't recognized."

"It reminds me of someone that I knew..." Kazuya said remembering of Bryan Fury's actions as he agreed. "All right, It looks too me that you are the same as I am."

"Don't worry, I have many surprises." Urien said as he snaps the arrival of G-Super Soldiers created from the G-Project in Neo-Illuminati.

"It's just like the JACKs you shouldn't trust him?" Anna warned as Kazuya smiles in delight.

"Interesting, this would destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu rather than the JACKs. We can make this an enhanced version for this."

"This is pretty interesting. I will join forces. No matter what? Destroying the Zaibatsu will be first." Urien smiles mentally. "One more thing, I have someone that my brother had already disposed off. I made enhancements to serve you."

V-Dural appears but in a platinum version. Kazuya knows this is powerful than wooden dummies that possessed evil entities.

"This going to be perfect. All right, Urien. I can sense your pride. As the head of G-Corporation you and I will join forces against the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Very well... I agreed." Urien agrees to work with Kazuya together as he maniacally mutters about his brother Gill. "Just you wait, brother. I will dethrone you as the emperor. Nobody stands in my way. Hahahaha..."

* * *

**Trivia: **The pods that Jin, Ryu and Akira were using is based on Iphone 4S and Iphone 5.

**A/N: **This next chapter where Ryu and Ken where they teaming up with Megaman X and Zero to fight against Sigma.


	9. Ryu and the Maverick Hunters

**Chapter 8: **Ryu and the Maverick Hunters

Ryu's Campaign

Ryu and Ken arrived at 21XX which is 100 years in the Megaman World. Ken's pod battery is in 50% to use it in which he was playing Angry Birds.

"Ken, what are you playing? Didn't you know you were draining its batteries?" Ryu asked.

"This game is fun. Sling shot the birds with no wings." Ken smiled as both noticed the place is shaking the ground. "Ugh... what's this shake?"

"Ken... look out!" Ryu drags Ken as they take cover in which they been attacked by a giant Maverick.

"Damn it, is that a robot?" Ken gritted his teeth as the giant Maverick targeted both of them.

Megaman X appears as he shoots the Maverick with a charged X-Buster destroying it.

"Did I recognize this man?" Ryu mumbled.

"Ryu... this guy has the Hadoken?" Ken nudges at Ryu and Megaman X saw them and asked.

"Thank goodness, are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Ryu said and he recognizes Megaman X. "You must be Megaman?"

The three noticed the giant Maverick is still alive and Megaman X became angered about this.

"You two, take cover. I can handle this."

"Hey... we can fight this..." Ken said as he rushed the Maverick hitting it with a multi-hit Shoryuken. Megaman X recognizes this move.

"Wow...! I saw that move before!"

Behind them another Maverick attacks them and Zero arrives slashing it with his Z-Saber and an air circling slash with his Kuuenzan thus destroying it with a Ryuenjin the dragon flame blade. Much to Ken's surprise, he noticed it the same as his Shoryuken.

"Hey... red dude, that's not fair... You're imitating my moves?" Ken reacted as Zero smirks to see him and Ryu also recognizes him.

"You must be one of our allies who defeated Galactus. I'm impressed..."

"You must the karate man who has the power just like X." Zero said as he tells them. "Let's take them to safety, X."

"Got it, Zero."

They take Ryu and Ken to the Maverick Hunters Headquarters as they introduced Alia their navigator. Ryu saw both Ken and Zero staring each other angrily knowing that they were starting their rivalry with their techniques.

"Looks like Zero is having a new rival, don't you think?" Megaman X asked.

"Don't be worry, Ken is a good person. He can't fight your friend right here. He got shocked when your friend has a Shoryuken." Ryu answered.

"Anyway, why are you here in our world?"

"We came here to look for two missing people named Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Kouryuji. These two are also vigilantes who want our world to be in peace. But they transported through a different time."

"Travelling through time? How?"

"There was a friend of ours gave us a pod. This pod is able to travel us through time." Ryu said as he requests Ken to borrow it. "Ken, can I borrow the pod?"

"Sure, Ryu." Ken said as he gives the pod to Ryu then he gives it to Megaman X.

"Wow... it's a squared-gadget and it can touch the screen. This gadget seems touchable."

"Is it okay to charge our pod. It has been drained since Ken was playing."

"Sure, no problem this one's a piece of cake." Megaman X as he calls Alia. "Alia, can you charge this squared-gadget to make it full?"

"Sure, X." Alia said as Megaman X gives the pod to Alia to recharge it.

After this, Megaman X takes Ryu to explore their headquarters then both saw Ken and Zero are showing their techniques.

"Show me what ya got?" Ken provokes Zero to use his Ryuenjin as he did it. Then Ken shows his Shinryuken as Zero was surprised.

"You have the big Ryuenjin." Zero said shockingly.

"That's right and that's Shinryuken to you." Ken smirked as both confronted by Ryu and Megaman X.

"You must be one of our allies to fight Galactus. It looks like you know about those two missing people." Ryu said and Zero recognizes the two.

"I remember these two, these guys are bunch of troublemakers. We clash our weapons with his staff and my Z-Saber but this woman shoot me as a distraction. Therefore, Sigma transported them." Zero explained sadly.

"So they are transported again..." Ryu said disappointed and decides to find the two. "We have to find these two."

"I think we need to find some answers on this Sigma guy, Ryu." Ken said and Ryu faces both Megaman X and Zero.

"Is it okay to help us out?"

"Sure, Ryu." Zero said recognizes Ryu as one of their allies. "I'm glad we can join forces just like we save the Earth from Galactus."

"Me too, I want to join as well." Megaman X said agrees to join them as well and he knows where they can find Sigma. "Sigma must be in the remains in Sky Lagoon. Let's go."

The four visits the remains of Sky Lagoon which is destroyed by Sigma. Then, Ryu sensed something as they avoid the spinning attack which revealed to be a scythe weapon.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Ken reacted and Zero recognizes this weapon.

"This weapon it's coming from Sigma." Zero gasped and Sigma appears while holding a laser-like scythe.

"Well well, if isn't X and Zero and also you join forces with humans."

"So this is Sigma." Ryu nodded and Sigma summoned a Maverick which is a resurrected Magma Dragoon who had in turn inflicted on the Sigma Virus.

"This Dragoon here will kill you to death, hahaha..." Sigma said as Magma Dragoon begins to attack the four of them as he transported in time in delight. However, Ryu shoots Hadoken on Sigma directly hits on the back while being transported.

Ken and Zero clashes against Magma Dragoon.

"Dragoon! Snap out of it!" Zero said as Magma Dragoon regains consciousness.

"Ugh... Zero you must get out of here. I cannot see the light." Magma Dragoon hurts his head and begs Zero to get out of here. "Hurry, Zero or you will be killed by me..."

"We got to knock some sense into him. There's our chance." Ken said seriously.

Both Zero, Megaman X and Ken fight against Magma Dragoon. Magma Dragoon unleashes The Spirit Air Blade Leg at the trio as they avoided then shoot them with a two Shakunetsu Hadokens then Ryu arrives countering the same move as it hits in the same colision.

"Looks like a maverick like you have the move of Ansatsuken." Ryu said as he smirks. "Ken, I think we can take him down."

Magma Dragoon is able to transformed into a dragon as he uses Fire Breath on the four them. Ryu counters using the Denjin Hadoken making the fire extinguish as he got hit. Both Magma Dragoon and Ryu clashing with their Hadokens. As a distraction, Megaman X uses the charged X-Buster on the dragoon's back allowing Zero and Ken using their techniques. Zero uses Ryuenjin on Magma Dragoon and Ken executes with Shoryu-reppa then both he and Ryu unleashes the Shinku Hadoken on the dragoon as he was defeated.

Magma Dragoon tries to stand up trying to summon lava on the ground as he was shot by Mii's Dragon Jewel on his back before doing it so and he succumbed to the damage he inflicted.

"This is for Kogoro, you jackass..." Mii said angrily while handling her giant rifle.

"Huh? Hey... isn't that girl from one of the two missing people?" Ken nodded as Ryu smiles.

"It is... she was left behind after all."

"What are you guys, looking at?" Mii angrily on the four of them and Ken tries to calm her down.

"Relax, lady. Don't let your ungrateful behavior to us. We came here to rescue you and your friend."

"You mean you're from modern Japan too." Mii said as she hugs Ryu crying.

"Take it easy... you seem to be left alone in here." Ryu said and Mii introduces to them.

"I'm Mii Kouryuji, sorry for my ungrateful behavior. That was my selfish personality if it comes to men." Mii said as she sadly cries. "The reason why I left behind was. Kogoro saved me from that baldy man and Kogoro was transported to another dimension."

"He must be transported to the other time zone. It's all that Sigma's fault." Ken said clenching his fist and Ryu tells him.

"I believe this man is able to transport himself from a different time. We might locate him soon enough."

Back at the Maverick Hunters Headquarters, Alia finally gives the pod to Ken and it was fully charged.

"Thanks, Alia. How did you charge it?"

"We figured it out that this gadget you've been using was modern technology. It's really comes in handy. We made specifics for travelling through time." Alia explained and Ken activates the time portal as they waved goodbye to the Maverick Hunters.

"Well it's time for us to go."

"We can see each other some other time, Ryu." Zero smiled and Megaman X happily accepts Ryu, Ken and Mii as friendly humans.

"I guess it's a goodbye. Godspeed on your travels the three of you."

Ryu, Mii and Ken finally went inside the portal as it disappears. Signas appears to see the trio.

"How's the excavation doing?" Signas asked cooly to the trio.

"Well we found a resurrected Dragoon and he was severely damaged. Is it okay to repair to become a Maverick Hunter?" Zero smiled and Alia gives the pod that was the same as Ryu and Ken's pod and it has a different function.

"This pod can travel through time. It is also touchable with different functions."

"We can travel with this. So that we can help just like these two." Megaman X smiled happily and Signas agrees to repair Magma Dragoon's remains.

"Very well... let's repair him."

* * *

Akira and Pai now in their casual outfits, he was contacted by Jin via Skype.

"I guess were in the year of 1935. It's kinda weird we ended up here." Akira said being slacked.

"Akira... it sounds like you're entering a world war II. You have to be careful out there." Jin said worried for their safety.

"What do you mean?" Akira reacted and Pai tells him.

"What he mentioned was we're in the world of war? We have to be aware of that situation."

"She's right. You must be careful and be on guard." Jin said seriously.

"By the way, Jin. Where are you with Xiaoyu?" Akira asked.

"We're in the 1927 where modern Japan has not been developed. We're also part in the war like you and Pai can do." Jin answered knowing about The world of Sakura Wars. "Listen, don't let the enemy attacked both of you. Ryu had messaged me that he already found one of the two missing people."

"Okay... count on us. We'll find the other one, I promise." Akira said as both hung their conversation in Skype.

"Akira, what do we do?"

"We have to be careful, Pai." Akira said as his stomach growls. "Aww... I'm so hungry...?"

"Akira we don't have time to eat. We must find the town first?" Pai sighed as both went off. Therefore, the two has been watched by two units from Squad 422's Kurt Irving and Riela Marceris.

"Kurt, seems like these two are different from us. What do we do to them?" Riela asked.

"Riela, It seems like we're going to interoggate them first. Let's go." Kurt said as both followed Akira and Pai.


	10. Valkyria Seasons

**A/N: **I haven't shown up for a week due to being punished by my father, sorry guys. This next chapter is going to be battle against a dangerous weapon and the title based on Angry Birds Seasons. Here is chapter 9 of Operation Time Zone. Sit back and enjoy reading...

**Chapter 9: **Valkyria Seasons

Akira's Campaign

Akira and Pai appeared in 1935 the years prior to World War II. The city was been ravaged by the european military government. They knew that rebels would counter them. Akira is still looking for restaurant to eat.

"This place looks like a war zone to me." Pai said sadly and Akira became upset to see the city was in ruins.

"This is not like in our world. It already started the Second World War in 1942 where the Japanese military government plans to bomb the whole world."

"Akira, I have a bad feeling... I can sense someone just followed us here." Pai said as both prepare in their fighting stance.

"Be prepared, Pai. They may strike anytime." Akira said seriously. "Jin told us to be careful. Don't let our enemies strike first."

Akira sensing danger, he tackles Pai as they avoid the gunshot. Akira noticed someone who did it and it reveals to be Kurt Irving the one who shoots the rifle.

"Are you one of the Darcen soldiers? Speak up or you will die here?" Kurt said and Akira tells him.

"Excuse me... we're not came here for kill anyone? We were searching for something? Look there's no time to point that gun at me."

"You give me no choice..." Kurt then shoots Akira as he avoided.

"Okay... that's far enough. If you think I'm one of those Darcen people then I'll stop you by force."

"Akira... are you crazy, they are armed with guns?" Pai reacted as Akira took off his jacket.

"I think this guy needs his head examine. Didn't you know were from modern Japan searching for one of the two missing troublemakers." Akira angrily said as he throws his white duffel bag revealed to be his blue bajiquan gi as he wears it and he ties in a black belt. "I'll prove to you that we're innocent. You jerk..."

Akira then puts his red headband on his forehead getting ready to fight.

"Why you?" Kurt said as he shoots rifle on Akira in which he avoids as he makes a powerful punch on him knocking him to the ground. "Ugh... damn it."

Both then fight in hand to hand combat as Akira is able to defeat him by elbowing to his chest. Then, Riela tried to stop their fight.

"Please that's enough..." Riela said stopping them. "Kurt... please don't interoggate them? I think what they're saying was right. You're making more bloodshed. Please stop this..."

"Riela..." Kurt said as he wipes the blood on his face seeing that Akira is very strong opponent. "I guess I was wrong, sorry..."

They later take them to the group of squad called "The Nameless" where the squad are taking refuge against the mysterious imperial unit called Calamity Raven.

"Sorry for my rash behavior... I thought that you two were from the imperial group. I realize that you two are different than all of us." Kurt forgives both Akira and Pai and they introduce them. "I'm No.7 Kurt Irving and this No.13 Riela Marceris. We are from the group called the Nameless and we are fighting against an imperial unit, The Calamity Raven."

"Calamity Raven? Who are those guys?" Akira asked.

"They are the imperial unit led by Dahau. We are fighting against them and we have to fight a Valkyrian weapon to destroy us." Kurt explained and both Akira and Pai realize their situation and finally decided to help them.

"We'll help you. But before that, do you know the whereabouts of one of the missing troublemakers?" Akira said and Kurt answers.

"I think he's not in our world, I'd say. In fact, he must be somewhere else."

"I see we'll help you beat that weird weapon." Akira smiled calmly as Kurt agrees to join them.

They went to infiltrate and destroy the remaining Valkyric weapon. Defeat the remaining Darcean soldiers and they discovered another Valkyric weapon has been remodeled into a far more dangerous than the original.

"I don't believe this... what kind of weapon is that?"

"There going to remodel the weapon into a most powerful than the ones we destroyed it along with Dalau. We have to stop it." Riela said as she wields a sword and a shield.

Kurt shoots an energy blasts in a farther distance as Riela uses her strength to destroy it. Akira and Pai decides to help them as they use all of their martial art moves in a ease. Thus destroying the weapon, ending the war with the empire.

Kurt found out that it was the last gift for Dalau before they defeat him. He smiles that he thwarted his plans as they are relieved on their freedom.

Akira and Pai continued searching as he uses the pod to make a warp portal as both manage to travel inside the portal and it disappears.

"Kurt... you think these fighters are travelling through time?" Riela asked.

"I guess so. Let's just say we can travel without Ace No.1 Imca. Looks like it is time for us to travel like them." Kurt said as both agreed.

* * *

Jin and Xiaoyu finally made it in 1927 where it has a war between the Imperial Defense Flower Troop against their wicked enemies using steam robots who wields their combat weapons. Jin realizes that they use robotics to kill their enemies. If soldiers, they use normal weapons that they mastered.

"Jin do you think we can find someone to help?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I don't know but this place is just like what I did in the modern world. Suddenly a strange man in a half black and white hair appeared who is armed with long revolver on his right hand and a giant tonfa-like combination of a sword and gun on the left as he put Jin at gunpoint.

"You're Jin Kazama... It has been a year that you become a ruthless head of the Mishima Zaibatsu who makes chaos in our world."

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Jin angrily said much to Xiaoyu's fright.

"Jin... do you know him?"

Jin remembers when he teams up with Ryu and Ken to stop his father who became a devil. Until, he knows he will attack him with his giant tonfa blade.

"I remember you, you're Reiji Arisu. The gunner who wields dangerous guns." Jin recognizes Reiji who in turn they have been followed them.

"That's right... I can see the bounty on your head coming from the organization, Neo-Illuminati. I can see that you are an international crimnal." Reiji said as Jin mercifully said.

"You think that I'm a criminal. I can see that my father would know what I'm doing."

Reiji then attacks Jin with his giant tonfa as he blocks it with his Mishima War Sabre. as they clashed with their weapons intensively.

"I can see why you are fighting with swords. Isn't because you can travel through time." Reiji mocked Jin as he readied his stance while handling his sabre.

"Do not mock me you son of a bitch! You are following what my father tries to do. He's an enemy. I don't want to become a Devil like him!" Jin angrily yells as they continues to fight with their weapons.

* * *

Present Time:

Urien shows to Kazuya about the experiments coming from the G-Project. Much to his amusement, Anna still spying on their movements. Until Gill arrives to see them.

"My brother, what brings you here in the experimentation area?" Gill asked.

"Hmph... Forgive me brother, I guess I have a visitor to explore something. It will be better to join in our cause." Urien said as Gill remarkably agrees.

"You were right."

"Ah... you must be Gill. Head of it's organization. It appears your organization is much like mine." Kazuya smirked and Gill thankful to his compliments.

"Thank you for your compliments. It appears that you're joining personally in my gain. I'm looking forward to it."

After the exploration, Kazuya senses Gill's powerful aura in him knowing that he's much more powerful.

"This is my only chance to steal the power within this man. But there's no time to act. But first they have to destroy the Zaibatsu then I can rule their organization after my reign in G-Corporation."

"Kazuya... we are ready to go." Anna said as Kazuya ordered.

"Anna, I want you to destroy the co-leader and secretary to the Mishima Zaibatsu. I know you still have hatred with your sister."

"My pleasure, Kazuya. It seems that I can handle Nina myself." Anna grins evilly and Kazuya watches her.


	11. Jin and the Teikoku Kagekidan

**Chapter 10: **Jin and the Teikoku Kagekidan

Jin's Campaign

Jin and Reiji continue to clash with their weapons as they fight. Reiji shoots him with his magnum as Jin avoids as he intends to slash him but blocked by his tonfa. Reiji hits Jin with a Twin Blaster but he still avoided by double jumping from the blast. Without warning, Reiji knocks Jin to the ground as he drops his sabre.

"It's over, Jin. Your time is up." Reiji intends to kill him as Jin avoids it as he counter kicks at him with the use of Ukemi and punching him with a Right-Roundhouse Punch knocking him down. Reiji wasn't given up as he charges him with his tonfa as Jin easily avoided and gets his sabre and they clash their weapons again and both stabbed with their weapons as they grazed on their shoulders.

"Nice try, you can't kill me with that." Jin mocked as Reiji replies.

"You became improved, damn it."

"Reiji! That's enough..." A girl in blonde hair revealed to be Xiao Mu who is equipped in two-handed machine gun and a wand.

"Xiao Mu, what are you doing here? I already told you, don't follow me while I'm looking for the criminal." Reiji said as Xiao Mu tells him.

"Just look at you? You tried to kill someone with your weapons. Are you insane? What if he's not a criminal?" Xiao Mu said scolding at Reiji as she apologizes to both Jin and Xiaoyu. "Please... forgive Reiji and all the ruckus he did to you. Listen, we are also from the modern world. Reiji just wanted to capture you because of the bounty that was been post."

"Who plans to put bounty on me? I know my father would do such a thing?" Jin said coldly to them.

"That guy looks the same but to have red and green eyes. He's the one who put someone like that. I think I heard he's been working with that psychotic fellow." Xiao Mu said recognizes Kazuya was responsible and Jin became angered about this even he faked his disappearance.

"Damn you, father..." Jin said and Xiaoyu comforts him.

"She maybe right, Jin. Your father is possible to create such a thing."

"Ugh... I'll let you take Xiao Mu for a while. Don't bother me if she goes with you." Reiji said as he coldly walks away leaving Xiao Mu, Xiaoyu and Jin.

At the outskirts of the Imperial Capital, Xiaoyu tends Jin's shoulder wound after he and Reiji clashed their weapons. Xiao Mu sees them are an item.

"You two were so very close. Reiji was very stubborn if he tries to protect me." Xiao Mu sighed and Xiaoyu easily get angry at her.

"Just be quiet already will you."

"Tell me, how come you know about this and who is the psychotic fellow you mentioned?" Jin calmly asked.

"I cannot say that he also have blonde like me but in short hair. He always wear a business suit either."

"Blonde?" Jin thinks about that time when Ryu explains to him and Akira about Gill and Urien as he identifies. "That person must be Urien."

"You knew him...?"

"Yes." Jin said as he explains to her. "Ryu told me that Urien is opposed to his brother Gill which he wants to become a merciless tyrant to rule the organization by world domination. He was having a hard time to do his pride on becoming the highest rank in their organization."

"You two should be careful. That guy is pretty dangerous to beat him. I can sense that he is capable of using metal and lightning." Xiao Mu warned as she leaves to find Reiji.

"Capable of metal and lightning? This guy seems pretty powerful either." Jin said as both noticed a girl in a pink kimono and a red hakama who wields a sword as she practices.

"It looks like this girl is pretty good in swordsmanship." Jin nodded and Xiaoyu tells him.

"Maybe she can help us to find one of the missing people. Since Ryu had found one."

"I suppose you're right."

The girl revealed to be Sakura Shinguji the daughter of the Kazuma Shinguji the last hero of the Demon War as she saw both Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Yes... Can I help you?" Sakura asked.

"Are you a swordsman? You're pretty good on swords." Xiaoyu said happily.

"Thank you for the compliments. Who are you both?"

"I am Jin Kazama and this is Xiaoyu. We are from the modern world." Jin calmly introduces to her.

"I'm Sakura Shinguji. I'm one of the members of the Flower Division in Imperial Capital Defense Force. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said as she bows to them.

"We can be friends too." Xiaoyu smiled.

She takes both to their base in Tokyo where they meet General Yoneda and their lieutenant junior grade, Ichiro Ogami. Both Jin and Xiaoyu knows they are in 1927.

"Welcome to Tokyo and I'm General Yoneda and on my right was Ichiro Ogami who is now the head of the Flower Division." General Yoneda said nicely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Ichiro said as he bows to them.

"It's all right. We don't need any formalities." Jin said as both agreed as Ichiro faces Sakura.

"Sakura you have a drama thing to do. I know Sumire would be upset of this."

"Yes, Sir..." Sakura said as she salutes and leave.

Ichiro now in his casual outfit rather than his white military attire, takes Jin and Xiaoyu to show their base. Then, they meet Iris Chateaubriand while hugging her teddy bear, Jean Paul.

"Hello, visitors."

"This is Iris... she's the youngest member in the Flower Division." Ichiro introduces to Iris as Xiaoyu was amazed to see her.

"Hello Iris... I'm Ling Xiaoyu."

"Sir!" a tall red short-haired girl reveled to be Kanna Kirishima the muscles in their group appeared to see Ichiro and she was exhausted. "There's a problem going on in our play."

"What is it, Kanna?" Ichiro asked her and Kanna gazed on Jin as she starting to like him.

"Wow... he's so dreamy and he's a hunkasaurus."

Jin was shocked and blushed to see her comments. He knows that he hates gay people reminiscing about Poison being a man but Kanna is a tomboy as Xiaoyu asked him.

"Jin, you look pale or something?"

"Uh.. no Xiao." Jin said as he tells her. "She has the height as I am. But I feared if she is may act like my loud-mouthed cousin."

"Don't worry about Kanna. She never do anything violent to you." Ichiro smiled. "She's also one of us in the Flower Division and expert in Martial Arts. She can be also kill a bull with her two fists."

When they arrived at the backstage, Sumire Kanzaki is scolding at Sakura as well as other people including the play.

"This drama is very incompetence. You are no longer play this drama again."

Sakura cries in anguish making Jin became angered to Sumire's actions. Xiaoyu comforts her dearly.

"It's okay... just do your best so that you are much better than her."

"Thank you, Xiaoyu." Sakura said as she dried her tears.

"Just Xiao, okay..." Xiaoyu said and Jin comments on Sumire's actions.

"She reminds me of my mother? But she's a rich brat like Rochefort."

"Don't compare to Lili, Jin. She is much of a bully to these people." Xiaoyu reacted as Jin coldly tells her.

"I'll teach her a severe lesson. She is extremely petty than anyone here."

"Sumire is also known as the self-proclaimed actress when she was in a play and she is one of us in the Flower Division who is very skilled in naginata." Ichiro explained. "I know for sure you can't beat her."

"Jin can beat her. I know he can." Xiaoyu said as Jin walks away.

"Boy, he was pretty hunky if he acts cold towards us." Kanna said as Sakura smiles to see him.

That night, tomorrow is the day to meet Erica Fontaine from Paris and Gemini Sunrise from New York coming from the Star Division. Sumire decides to go to sleep at her room but she was confront by Jin who is leaning on the wall.

"Are you the guy from the play, aren't you? Don't tell me that you are just a trespasser." Sumire said savagely.

"You know something. You are not very friendly to your group. It reminds me when I take over the oil fields in the Rochefort Enterprises." Jin said coldly to her as Sumire attacks him with her naginata in hand.

"Don't compare to someone that I don't know? You're just a stranger who keeps on talking?" Sumire angrily said as she tried to kill him with her naginata. But Jin blocks her with his Mishima War Sabre.

"You think I'm talking, you spoiled brat. I'm not like you who spoke to me in a petty way." Jin and Sumire clashed their weapons as Sakura and the other group as well as Xiaoyu arrived in time as Jin knocks Sumire with his sabre as her naginata had dropped on the ground.

"Jin, don't kill her..." Xiaoyu pleaded.

"I don't kill her personally." Jin replied as he points his sabre on Sumire while putting his left hand on his hip. "Listen, rich brat. I have no intention of killing you. Didn't you think you would be showing no mercy because you're a woman? You don't know me very well, do you?"

"Ugh... you're so annoying..." Sumire growled angrily as Jin puts back his sabre on his sheath in his back as he walks away, smiling.

"Whoa... Sir Ichiro was right. He is a tough guy." Sakura amazed at Jin's actions as Sumire scolds at them.

"What are you looking at... I don't want to see me humilitated."

"Well, Sumire I think he was trying to do the right thing. He was trying to correct you or something." Kanna said as Sumire became disappointed after her defeat.

The next day, Ichiro finally meets Erica and Gemini and they take them to General Yoneda. Therefore, Jin prepares his fighting gear after being recovered from his shoulder injury. He remembers Ichiro wants him to teach his group in the Flower Division in hand to hand combat.

_Do I think I can teach them... since my fighting style is still as Traditional Karate but Sensei knows it was based in Kyokushin. If he sets on fire, I can set electricity from my fists. Hmm...  
_

Jin remembers what Hunyo showed him as he sets off to the gym. Meanwhile, Xiaoyu befriends Kohran Li one of the soldiers in the Flower Division and also their stage manager of the play who shows all of her Chinese dresses to her.

"Wow... you have lots of dresses and it is a Qipao." Xiaoyu smiled childishly.

"Sakura was right. You are very cheerful girl. There's no way I can meet a Chinese girl like you." Kohran said smiling.

"Really... they say that you are the best inventor of making a Kobu. Is it okay to make one?" Xiaoyu said and Kohran replies.

"Sure I can make an advanced Kobu to your friend so that it will be much powerful he can use."

"Thank you very much, Kohran." Xiaoyu said as both girls are giggling. Then, Iris came to see them.

"Ah... that's right. Sir Ogami and the rest of the girls are in the gym. We better get going." Kohran said and Xiaoyu tells her.

"Sounds like Jin was there to teach them, you know. Everyone in your group had a crush on him. Awww... it should be me..."

"It's all right, Xiao. Usually, girls like us were normal to have a crush on a nice guy." Kohran said as they leave. Iris then follows them.

At the gym, Jin and Ichiro wanted to teach the girls to use hand to hand combat. Erica and Gemini also arrived in time as they sit with Sakura and the groupies in the Flower Division.

"That guy looks scrumptious... and he's six-packed. Uhhh... what a hunk..." Gemini said as she blushes.

"Stop being so hussy, we came here from Sir Ogami. Not looking at that karate guy right here." Erica said as she looked on Sakura. "Sakura, you think you have a crush on him too...?"

"Uh... no... he's..."

"Relax, girls... I heard from Xiaoyu that he's afraid of something. You know..." Kanna said as she whispers the girls about Jin's weak spot and Sumire still being cold to them after her defeat by Jin.

"Okay, girls... I let Jin teach you how to fight in hand to hand combat. In case if anyone of your opponents tried to pinned you. It needs self-defense. Do you understand." Ichiro said as Jin will pick each of the girls.

"Let's see... some girls are pretty innocent to see them. But..." Jin said thinking of something which person is going to pick. "I choose the red hair in a white band right here."

"What?" Everyone said and Kanna was surprised.

"It's all right, girls. I'm pretty good on martial arts since the rest of you are using weapons." Kanna smiled making the rest of the girls disappointed.

"That's not fair, Kanna. he should pick me..." Erica demanded as Sakura also demands her.

"That's right... he's going to pick me too. He thinks that we're innocent girls."

"Hey! What's the hold up...? Looking at that cute guy right here?" Kohran reacted on everyone.

"Jin, you are teaching girls to fight? Are you trying to seduced with them?" Xiaoyu said angrily.

"No... I don't seduced them, Xiao. Ichiro wants me to teach them in Self-Defense. So he wants me to pick each of them to train." Jin answered shockingly.

After that, Kanna is ready to fight and Jin knows that she just like his cousin Asuka as both begin to fight in hand to hand combat. All of the girls watches in amusement while Sumire wasn't cooperate with them. Jin is able to knock her out.

"Wow... you're pretty strong." Kanna smiled and Jin amazed on her moves.

"You too as well... you are indeed a martial artist in your group. You can teach them to fight in order to make them stronger." Jin said giving her some advice as he looked at the girls. "Okay, now who's next?"

"I wish I can pick me." Sakura smiled as she got pinched in an ear by Erica.

"No way... he will pick me..."

Most girls were fighting about Jin as he became disappointed to see them as he finally picks someone.

"I choose that girl who looked like my mother and acts like an annoying monkey." Jin said pointing on Sumire in which she angrily reacted in embarrassment.

"What did you just say a monkey?"

"Wow... Sumire got your tease... I can't believe you can do that." Kanna said and Jin smiles.

"Her case is different. Even though, she's in a sassy kimono gown."

Later on, an enemy approaching the base. In which all in Flower Division was gathered. Most girls are in different color motif in their military uniforms.

"Listen up... another enemy is coming and it seems like they're planning to destroy us. Get ready?" Ichiro said as the girls salute. Xiaoyu was worried sick about what Jin is up too.

Outside the base, Jin trains Sumire in Self-Defense. She became wise since he wants to train her privately.

"Why do you train me like this? I was mad at first but I realize that you're pretty good on this."

"Listen, it's very important if you use it during battles. What if your opponent can drop your weapon down and intend to kill you. You need this to defend yourself." Jin said as both noticed a fleet coming from their enemies. It reveals that their enemies are coming from the late Major Yamazaki also known as Aoi Satan. They are taking revenge against them.

"Damn... I have to go..." Sumire is desperate as she went back to the base. Jin realizes the situation he follows Sumire.

Arriving at the base, he finally found Xiaoyu.

"Where is everyone?"

"They already left to kill the fleets." Xiaoyu said and Jin noticed the evil presence.

"I can sense something. Evil was thick on the outside."

"Jin, you can't leave me here."

"Xiao, I have to help them. We can't sit and watch like this..." Jin said as he ran to help them.

He later wears his CLAMP outfit as he activates an advanced Kobu which it wields a katana on the right similar to Sakura's Kobu as he comments.

"It's just like a mecha cartoon..."

Sakura and other group are killing the enemies as Sumire arrives to join the fray. Therefore, Sumire confronts her sworn enemy a revived Crimson Miroku taunting her.

"We meet again, you look simply afraid to see me alive..."

"Impossible..."

"Sumire, what's going on...?" Sakura asked seriously and Sumire was driven in fear. Crimson Miroku begins to attack Sumire's purple Kobu and intends to destroy it. Therefore, an gray advanced Kobu arrives which is piloted by Jin saves her from Miroku's wrath.

"Sumire... can you hear me?"

"Uh... Jin, what are you doing? You're supossed to be on the base?" Sumire said being stubborn.

"Don't be an idiot... you must overcome your fear. Your friends might help you." Jin said encouraging as Crimson Miroku begins to atttack him

Jin's Kobu can do in fighter mode as he uses a barrage of blows where uses in Tradtional Karate. Soon, Sakura and the rest of the group came in to defeat her. Once her fleets were destroyed, Sumire makes a final blow by slashing her in half, destroying it for good. They realize that Crimson Miroku was only just a remnant version of herself.

After the battle, everyone are back in their casual outfits. They're going to miss both Jin and Xiaoyu.

"I guess it's a goodbye." Ichiro said and Jin asked him.

"Yeah... before we go? Xiao and I we've been searching for one of the missing people who is trapped in your world. Can you see him?"

"Forgive me, Jin. He was not in our world. But we glad to thank both of you for helping us." Ichiro answered; Kohran gives Xiaoyu a Magic Wand.

"Xiao, take this magic wand. Once you use it they will turn into something cute. It is rare wand from our village."

"Thank you, Kohran..." Xiaoyu said thankfully.

"Xiao, let's go." Jin said as he uses the pod and presses the square button on front creating a warp portal. "So long, girls and also you Ichiro. Tell your general that I'm gone."

And so, both Jin and Xiaoyu went into the portal as they disappeared outside, Reiji and Xiao Mu saw them as she is able to replicate the warp portal to travel in time.

Everyone likes Jin very much since his departure, Sumire was happy as she was received a white headband from Jin.

"We miss that guy."

"Aww..." Gemini said in a flirty manner.

"Thank you, Jin." Sumire said smiling.

* * *

Present Time:

After the preparations in infiltrating Neo-Illuminati, Nina was worried sick about her boss, Jin. Suddenly, her sister Anna arrives and violently kicks her while she avoids.

"It's time for you to die, Nina."

"Anna, how pathetic of you? Don't tell me you join forces with that organization? Didn't you realize that you were tricked."

"Shut your mouth, you bitch!" Anna scowled as both Williams' sisters fight with their Aikido moves

While the two were fighting, Urien was observing their movements as he evilly grins.

"How pathetic that this brunette girl is trying to attack her own sister. Hehe... nice try but this place is going to blow up soon enough." Urien mumbled as he walks away. Nina defeats her sister Anna and she noticed Urien was there and she tried to gun point at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Hmph... how could a secretary like you would fight your precious sister. Don't feel so intimidated, I'm just manipulating them." Urien said.

"What?"

"You see... my nuclear missiles from the G-Project will soon tested to destroy this company. Don't worry you can't kill me at this rate because I was made of metal to defeat you." Urien said in his mentally state.

When he heard about saying manipulation of the G-Corporation, Anna realizes that it was a trick as she escapes.

"I won't defeat you right now. But this time it was the last time I can talk to you, hahahaha..." Urien said as he disappears in the darkness.  
Nina feels his aura coming from his body and became worried for her boss to come back.

_Jin you must hurry... _


	12. Legend of Xenogears

**Chapter 11: **Legend of Xenogears

Akira's Campaign

Akira and Pai arrived in a futuristic area where all people are created by mankind which is simply as science. There they see a girl who is researching in the mountains.

"Pai, can you see what I'm seeing?" Akira said while looking at the girl. "That girl seems pretty strange?"

Then, a girl saw them revealed to be Shion Uzuki who formerly works at the Vector Industries and now joined by an anti-campaign unit.

"Are you new here?"

"Well... I was surprised to see a girl like that." Akira said being nervous.

"Akira... stop fooling around?" Pai reacted and Shion then examines at Akira knowing that he's familiar with his looks.

"Those Chinese garbs? It reminds me of my late descendant who is also loves science but that looks of yours is similar to the person who is known as the 'Contact'."

"A 'Contact' you say?" Akira wondered.

"Yes..." Shion replied. "That person was Fei Fong Wong."

"Fei Fong Wong?" Akira nodded and he asked Pai. "Say Pai, you know about these chinese people are they?"

"Hmm... I heard that name before? His name is alluded to Wong Fei Hung which is also a chinese warrior." Pai answered.

"Sounds like a great fighter to meet him. But it seems like they are dead." Akira said and Shion decides to take them.

"Don't be worry you two. I got lots of history about them. Come to Vector Industries, you might see their info there."

She takes both to Vector Industries where she formerly works on. She has the bio-data about these people who are using gears and omni-gears with the exception of Fei who is using Xenogears.

"So your descendant was Citan Uzuki..." Akira said confused on Citan's bio-data.

"Originally his real name is Hyuga Ricdeau a solarian who works formerly as "The Elements". I've never expect a guy like him would share his knowledge about science." Shion smiled.

"How come these two are related to each other?" Pai asked.

"Fei and Elly Van Houten are the fourth incarnations of Abel and Elly originally they are the reincarnation of both Lacan and Sophia. Those two are definitely an item."

"Sounds like visitors are here..." a blue haired robotic girl named KOS-MOS came to see Shion.

"KOS-MOS what are you doing here?" Shion asked.

"I was going to ask the same question? What are you doing here back in the industries?" KOS-MOS said while looking at the three of them.

"She's definitely show the visitors about these people before us." A pink haired robotic girl named T-elos appeared to follow KOS-MOS. "We must be careful, I heard someone activate a time portal and releases four girls who are working as Elements."

"What? The Elements... Impossible... they're supposed to be dead?" Shion said angrily.

"What is Elements?" Akira asked.

"Former Elements soldiers are men which it leads by Hyuga, Sigurd, Kahran and Jessiah. But these Elements are definitely women like we do."

"Women...? Geez, this isn't good."

"Maybe we can pound them out with our moves." Pai said seriously.

"We better check it out...?"

KOS-MOS and T-elos flies to investigate about the elements. Shion, Pai and Akira followed them. They found out that they were surrounded by four girls "The Elements". They are Dominia, Kelvena, Tolone and Seraphita.

"Are they trying to capture me?" Shion asked.

"Well I'm thinking it's a girl fight." Pai answered.

"More people are still alive, huh? Seems like were going to get rid of them first." Dominia said as Kelvena pleads her.

"Don't kill them, Dominia they are innocent people."

"Relax, we're here to capture the only person left living in this futuristic area." Tolone said as Seraphita childishly replies.

"Yeah... yeah... she is, nyaw..."

"I guess we need to deal with them to save Shion." KOS-MOS said as both herself and T-elos attack Kelvena and Seraphita.

"NYAW! Here they come!" Seraphita yelled as Dominia and Tolone attacked both Akira and Pai.

Pai fights Tolone with her Mizong-yi moves while Akira takes on Dominia. Dominia summons a glowing sword of light as she slashes him but avoided. Akira then elbowed her with his Bajiquan moves. They defeat the girls and Dominia wasn't given up yet.

"Ugh... we are not giving up." Dominia said as the four girls called upon their gears, Bladegash, Marinebasher, Skyghene and Grandgrowl as they combined their gears into a multi-powered gear.

"This thing looks big." Pai said shockingly.

"It reminds me of an animal Megazord in Wild Force." Shion reacted as their gear begins to stomp them causing them to both Akira and Pai split up. Both KOS-MOS and T-elos begin to attack them intensively with their robotic powers.

While they are fighting, Pai was looking for Akira. Until, she saw him he's unconscious.

"Akira!"

In Akira's dream, Akira wakes up and he meets Fei the fourth reincarnation of Abel where he was riding a Xenogears.

"Where am I, I'm I in heaven...?"

"You must be a fighter, I'm impressed... You're supposed to fight them in gears not in bare fists. Otherwise, you will be squashed to death." Fei said giving him advice.

"Are you Fei Fong Wong? Gosh, you are a fighter as I thought. Everyone thinks of me as you?" Akira said and Fei laughs happily.

"They surely miss me I guess."

"..."

"Listen carefully, you must bestowed all my skills. I'm counting on you."

After that, Akira regains consciousness as he stand up and faces Pai.

"What happened, Pai?"

"Thank goodness you're okay."

Both Akira and Pai saw the combined gear was using the Kishin Sword as it attacks both KOS-MOS and T-elos. Suddenly, Akira's body begin to move itself in which he was controlled by Fei's spirit.

"Akira, your body is moving on it's own?" Pai said and Akira tried to resist it.

"I can't Pai... someone is controlling my body." Akira said as he screams. "AHHHH!"

Akira rushed against a combined gear and uses a move of several punches and ends in a palm strike then kicking the gear several times with a somersault kick and palm striking it. Then elbowing many times with two kicks and a powerful punch. As a final blow he headbutts the gear heavily with several punches and palm striking it in full force knocking the gear down as it begins to malfunction.

"Dominia, we can't take it much longer. Our gears is about to explode." Kelvena said worried; Dominia gritted to see a human can destroy their gear as their combined gears diffused and the Bladegash was malfunction leaving Dominia left injured.

"Are you all right, Akira?" Pai asked worried.

"I'm all right, Pai." Akira answered. "By the looks of it, I can control my body now."

"That spirit...? Hmmm?" Shion said knowing that their late descendants are helping them as well.

After the incident, Dominia was arrested by Shion's anti-campaign unit and her group became fugitives. Shion thanked both Akira and Pai and both asked her about the one of the missing people who got trapped.

"Oh... you mean one of the missing people who got trapped in our world?" Shion said nicely. "I guess he's not in our world. Why don't you find him someplace else."

"Akira, I guess we have to keep looking." Pai said telling him.

"You were right." Akira said as he clicks the pod and creates a warp portal. "Guess we have to go now, Shion."

"Godspeed on your travels." Shion waved goodbye as well as KOS-MOS and T-elos and soon Akira and Pai finally went inside the portal and disappeared.

Canaan was watching on Shion, KOS-MOS and T-elos as he smiled and walked away satisfied.

* * *

Ryu and Ken finally arrives at the future distant world of Earth (World of Resonance of Fate) got engulfed in poisonous gas making all people living here were easily died from sickness.

"Ryu, I have a bad feeling." Ken said worried. "This place looks polluted from the inside."

"Something tells me that these people are dying from any other sickness." Ryu said as he sensed someone arrived and cornered both of them by three people who are wielded by guns.

"Who the hell are you? Where do you come from?" a man named Zephyr said gun pointing his double machine gun on both Ryu and Ken.

"Take it easy, kid. Didn't you know you were talking to strangers?" Ken reacted as Vashyron and Leanne put their pistols at gunpoint.

"You two will come with us..."

"Ugh... this is getting nowhere." Ken said and Ryu replies.

"Calm down, Ken. I don't think we're going to surrender to them. We don't waste our energy to beat them either. We have to follow them first."

With this, both quietly surrendered from Vashyron's group as the three takes them.

* * *

Present Time:

At the island near Honshu, Hunyo travels to find the master of Senjutsu, Oro the hermit. When he arrives, he saw Oro is talking to the Chinese Merchant which is Wang Jinrei.

"It looks like this organization is trying to destroying the whole world once again." Wang said as Oro was still asleep while snoring making him get angry to him. "What's the matter with you? Are you keep on sleeping?"

"Uh... oh, sorry old timer." Oro replied calmly. "I was bored if you keep on talking."

"You think my conversation with you is boring!" Wang said angrily to the old hermit. "All what your doing is sleeping!"

"Uh... forgive me retired fighters. I think Neo-Illuminati is about to destroy in sight." Hunyo interuppts the old folks as both Oro and Wang angrily grins due to his words as both beat the crap out of him while yelling at him.

"YOU THINK OF US RETIRED! YOU FOOLISH BOY!"

"Calm down... I don't intend to say this both... but I'm saying the truth..."

"I'd say... You should be prepared. Although, your arm surely hidden on your garbs to fight one-handed." Wang said and Oro replies.

"I'm the master of Senjutsu. I can't wait to fight against these fellows."

Both old men decides to fight against Neo-Illuminati at some point Hunyo is later watches them as he thought.

_Jin... you must get back. Neo-Illuminati is going haywire soon. They are trying to destroy the world. Hurry up...!_

* * *

**Trivia: **When controlled by Fei's spirit. Akira uses Fei's Senretsu, Hoten, Ryujin and Suikei from Xenogears.

**A/N: **Wang makes his first appearance to see Oro from Street Fighter III. The next chapter will be in Ryu's Campaign where they were surrendered by three protagonists of Resonance of Fate.


	13. Purify the Quartz and the Zenith

**Chapter 12: **Purify the Quartz and the Zenith

Ryu's Campaign

Ryu and Ken were captured by Vashryon, Leanne and Zephyr. Mii saw this happening she wanted to help the two boys.

"These people are crazy? These two were innocent." Mii said as she tries to use her giant rifle to gunpointing at the three.

"Whwhat... who is she?" Zephyr gasped.

"Okay, you jerks. Leave these two fighters alone this instant..." Mii said angrily to the three and Vashryon coldly tells her.

"This is my squad, stay out of this."

"If you say something cold then I have shoot you with this." Mii said while intends to shoot with her Dragon Jewel rifle as Ryu's chi is chanelling from the forest trees.

"Whoa...what is that?" Leanne said as the trio watches Ryu is chanelling his chi using the Power of Nothingness. Ken noticed his best friend became improved.

"Ryu... are you all right." Ken asked as Ryu's chi had stopped and he tells him.

"I'm all right. It seems that this forest has a connection with this people."

"Whoa... you got some powers who are you?" Zephyr asked.

"We'll tell you once you take us to a safe place." Ken smirked.

Outside in Basel, Ryu, Ken and Mii introduces themselves to Zephyr, Leanne and Vashryon.

"I can't believe it, you are the legendary street fighter who fights in the world tournaments. Please I'm so sorry... We didn't mean to arrest you or anything?" Zephyr apologizes Ryu for being captured by them.

"You got bonkers aren't you. Guess there's no reason to apologize to us." Ken said and Ryu accepts his apology.

"It's all right. I've never seen you people lived in this polluted world."

"Forgive me, our world has been engulfed by poisonous gas. How come you two manage to breath." Zephyr said calmly to both of them.

"Yeah... I've never seen these people can breath." Leanne said as Vashryon look at the three of them.

"So what brings you people here in our world. I know this place dangerous."

"It seems that you two can survive." Ryu said calmly. "Even though, you can fight in various guns."

"Say, Ryu... are you the one that was light up while we captured you and your friend?" Vashyron asked.

"Yes it is I... The Power of Nothingness seems to channeling my chi to your world. It looks to me that any forest places has a connection with it." Ryu answered.

"I can feel these guys are very powerful individual. I'm not sure If I can channel like him with my double machine guns." Zephyr mumbled and Mii tells them.

"I think I saw something. It's some sort of an amusement park."

"It's probably Never Land." Vashryon said as he tells both Zephyr and Leanne. "We have to go, Sullivan and Rebecca seems to wait for us."

On their way to Never Land, Ken asked Ryu about how he channels chi from forested areas.

"Ryu, tell me how did you able to channel your chi. I trained so hard to become stronger then you are..." Ken asked and Ryu explains.

"It was when I have a fight with a british champion, Dudley. He is also competes in S.I.N. tournament like us. When I was beat down by him, I could not believe Elena is able to have a connection with me while I'm unconscious. She told me to channel my energy in order to defeat a stronger opponent. Then again I defeated Dudley with a new technique. Both of us realize that Elena has a connection with every living trees coming from her native country."

"Wow... that spunky girl. It reminds me when you tried to fought Sakura with that." Ken said reminding his best friend's sparring match with Sakura.

"Elena is just like Sakura both girls are definitely cheerful people." Ryu smiled as they arrived at Never Land. A strange amusement park where Sullivan and Rebecca awaits.

Zephyr shoots most black soldiers with his double machine guns. Leanne and Vashyron shoots their pistols at the time with their aggressiveness. Ryu, Ken and Mii noticed the enemies they killed they turned into Bezel crystals.

"OMG! These enemies have been crystallized!" Mii exclaims.

"Man! If we use Hadoken or Shoryuken they would turn to crystals too." Ken said shaking his head. "Should we help them, Ryu?"

"Sure, Ken. We might use heavy blows to crush the enemies into crystals." Ryu said as the three then joins the fray.

Once they defeat the enemies, they turned into Bezel crystals. Mii keeps the crystal as they find Sullivan and Rebecca.

"We meet again, Zephyr..."

"I found you... this time I'm gonna feed some lead you son of a bitch!" Zephyr strikes him with double machine guns on Sullivan as Rebecca begins to shoot the other two. Ken and Mii tries to stop Rebecca with their moves.

Ryu then helps Zephyr to fight Sullivan.

"You can't destroy me because I'm immortal. I won't fall for that." Sullivan said as Ryu steps in.

"If you were immortal... how come you gained immortality? You surely are a tough fighter to face..."

"Mr. Ryu... you can't beat Sullivan?" Zephyr said telling him. "Sullivan is the one who got Leanne's quartz by the time Cardinal Rowen shoots him. If you did that then my friend will die too."

"Then again... this is the end of you." Sullivan shoots Ryu with his gun. Without warning, Ryu is channeling his chi again causing the bullets to be deflected as he uses Hadou Kakusei.

"That was a very powerful energy." Vashyron gasped.

"Ryu, you can do it. Smack this guy to the chest." Ken cheered.

Ryu uses the High-Bladed Leg Kick on Sullivan's chest and heavily punch him with the Fist of the Wind as Sullivan's body became frozen. A white-blue light energy bursts on Sullivan's frozen body that purifies their world filled with poisonous gas. Making their world free from poisonous gas. Zephyr was amazed on his technique.

"That technique is pretty awesome. I wanna try that one too."

"Rebecca I think you're the only ones left alive." Vashyron said as Rebecca has no choice but to be captured.

After the incident, their world is now free from poisonous gas. Zephyr thank the three for saving the world.

"Thanks for everything. It's good that everyone is now free."

"Zephyr... If you're immortal, you might be ageless until the hundred years." Ken said jokily and Zephyr became angered.

"Shut up, blond ball?"

"Well It's a great thanks..." Leanne said thankfully to them as Ryu activates the pod to create a warp portal.

"Since Kogoro is not in your world. He's probably in a different world." Mii said worrying to Kogoro's well being as the three went inside the portal and disappeared.

Rebecca is later seen in the shadows watching over Vashyron's squad.

* * *

Akira and Pai arrived in the world where pirates are fighting against robots.

"This place is totally wrecked." Akira said and Pai tells him.

"Akira we have to be prepared, something might happen to us if we don't guard."

Both then saw a warp portal as it reveals Ryu, Ken and Mii arrives.

"It's Ryu thank goodness they're all right." Akira smiled.

"Akira, looks like you didn't found them empty handed." Ryu said as Pai noticed Mii is with them.

"Ryu and Ken, don't tell me you have one of the missing people got trapped?"

"Relax, Pai. Mii here is definitely a hot-headed sarcasm. You know if you girls having a cat fight." Ken said as he got hit from Mii's punches.

"What the hell are you saying? I'm a hot-headed!" Mii yelled angrily as the group noticed pirates coming from the Bonne family lead by Tron Bonne's older brother, Teisel Bonne, the leader of the air pirates of their family.

"Okay mates... It's time to mess these things up, Hahahaha...!"

"Akira, we better be prepared these guys are no ordinary." Ryu said angrily.

"If only Jin is here too. This guy has a big pain in the ass." Akira gritted as they put their fighting stance against the air pirates.

* * *

**Trivia: ***Ryu's Fist of the Wind technique comes from the manga Street Fighter III: Ryu Final where he defeats Dudley from this technique.

*****Zephyr's double machine gun attacks is a reference to Resident Evil Code: Veronica's Steve Burnside where he wields double machine guns after replacing his double gold lugers. He also uses this to kill his zombified father and mortally wounds Alfred Ashford.

**A/N: **It's seems that Akira and Pai finally reunites with Ryu's group but they are in the world of Megaman Legends. This next chapter where Roll Caskett is going to save the heroes against the Bonnes. Have fun reading everybody.


	14. The Secrets of Elysium

**Chapter 13: **The Secrets of Elysium

Teisel commands one of the sky pirates and commencing attack on both Ryu and the group. Suddenly, it was been deflected by another missile as it collides in explosion. Both noticed an air craft created by Roll Caskett trying to save the heroes.

"Listen up, big boy... don't you dare intend to attack these innocent people. I can pulverize you with this one." Roll pointed on a red switch as it presses creating multiple of missiles and targeted the Bonnes causing them in explosion.

"WAHHHH! I'll get you for this...!" Teisel yelled as he was swatted in the other side of the mountains.

Roll then gets off her air craft created by her grandfather, Prof. Barrell Caskett and to meet Ryu and the group. She recognizes Ryu as the hero and they take them to the Caskett. Arriving in that place, they meet Barrell.

"Ah, Roll you finally come back..." Barrell said as they reunite with his granddaughter. "Who are these people? They look like in odd clothes?"

"This is Ryu and his friends. A friend of Volnutt during our previous travels..." Roll said reminds Ryu and Ken are former friends of Megaman Volnutt.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Professor." Ryu bows nicely and Akira growls his stomach again.

"Awww... it sure is I'm hungry after a long time travelling."

They take inside and everyone saw Tron Bonne and one of her Servbots came to see Roll.

"What the...? Tron what the hell are you doing here? I thought you're in your brother's charade?" Roll said angrily put both hands on her hip to Tron.

"Excuse me, I don't join my brother Teisel because of his extravagant ideas. I came here to save Megaman Volnutt in the hands of Mistress Yuna." Tron said in arrogance and Ryu recognizes Tron as one of the heroes who saved the earth against Galactus.

"Hey... you're that girl who controls these little robots. I'm impressed that you came here too." Ryu smirked.

"Wow... I've never seen you meet a lot of people without me." Ken said disappointed; Akira tells him.

"Just relax, Ken. After all he knows these guys before we do."

Everyone sees Mii who handling a Bezel shard that she picked up during Zephyr's fight against the black soldiers.

"Well well... what do you we have here? A strange crystal in your hand?" Tron nodded.

"Well I picked this crystal because it's very precious. I've never seen other people die and they turn into crystals isn't that nice." Mii said smiling. "I wanted to upgrade my Dragon Jewel and my two guns on my feet."

"Well then, I can upgrade that into a powerful weapon." Tron smiled. "I am the intelligence to created Servbots for my older brother. This crystal is called The Charms of Bezel."

"Hey that's good idea..."

When Tron upgrades Mii's Dragon Jewel and she asked Ryu how they get in their world.

"Tell me, big boy... how did you get here in our world?" Tron asked.

"We are travelling through time because we are searching for one more strangler left which is Mii's companion." Ryu answered.

"Eureka, Her weapon is large is like I'm tuning up some gears in my brother's airships. I wanted to save Volnutt that's why I'm helping with the Casketts." Tron said and Ryu replies.

"You surely are a great inventor, Tron. You upgrade some things. It reminds me when you help us beat Galactus."

"That guy is a big chunk of wood to kick his butt." Tron said and she tells Ryu about his new friends. "This is the first time I've seen you a lot more companions."

"I'm sure we can save Volnutt if that's what you want. Since I realize Mii's companion is not in this world he got transported."

"I'll tell Roll everything that you can join us to save him." Tron said smiling.

Meanwhile, Professor Barrell tells about how he found Megaman Volnutt in the excavation site at Nina Island and his adventures against the Bonnes.

"After the incident, Volnutt has been sealed in a crystal by Mistress Yuna. That's why my granddaughter and Tron Bonne decide to save him in Elysium."

"Geez, This is going to be harder than I thought." Pai said and she saw Akira still munching some food. "Akira, you better slow down will you?"

"We have to save this guy." Mii said telling them. "I'm sure that Yuna lady is just like our arch-enemy."

"She's right... Ryu and I can deal this one." Ken smirked.

Ryu and Tron finally arrived and she finally upgrades Mii's Dragon Jewel in which it becomes a crystallized weapon. Mii was amazed on her newly type weapon and Tron decides to save Volnutt without her brother's knowledge.

Barrell tells them that Volnutt was in Elysium they have to get there using aircrafts. Once they take off to Elysium, Teisel appears to follow them.

"Looks like my sister is with them." Teisel smirked. "Hmph... I can't wait to find out what these guys were up to."

Arriving at Elysium, Tron and Roll realize that Volnutt was stranded in this planet. As they fight the remains of Gatz's minions. Tron fights with her mechanic bot while summoning her Servbot as it creates a barrage of blows. Ryu and Ken fight side by side with their Ansatsuken moves while Akira and Pai does the same. Mii fights them as she gets two guns on her feet shooting the enemies in a rapid fire. Once they arrived, they see Megaman got sealed in a crystal.

"Volnutt..." Roll said as Tron stops her.

"Wait a minute, Roll... Something tells me that someone is guarding him."

Mistress Yuna appears to see them and she was weakened by the enemy's hand.

"Is that Yuna?"

Yuna was then unconscious as the machines coming from Terra start to attack them. They fight with all their strength. Sera arrives to challenge them who is worthy to rescue Volnutt.

"It seems that you humans came to save him. Show me your true power."

Ryu and Ken unleashes their Shinku Hadoken on Sera causing the crystal that Megaman Volnutt was been sealed is lighted up in a white-blue light releasing him. Volnutt awakens to see them.

"Roll..."

"Volnutt..."

"I'm glad you guys can rescue me." Megaman Volnutt said as he aids Ryu and Ken in defeating Sera.

Akira and Pai unleashes a barrage of blows on the machine and they help Ryu and Ken as well. Sera shoots them with his blasters only to be interrupted by Teisel.

"Volnutt, I knew you came back."

"Brother, what the hell are you doing?" Tron said shaking her head as he cheers. "Mr. Hero, destroy this thing now."

Ken unleashes Guren Sempukyaku on Sera then Akira and Pai do use their deadly blows and finally Megaman Volnutt unleashes an X-Blaster on Sera assisting it to Ryu by using the Fist of the Wind, defeating him. Yuna awakens and this is only time for them to leave this planet.

After defeating Sera, they finally arrived home. Sera is later awakens in Yuna's body in order to repair the damage happened to him. Tron forces his brother Teisel to apologize Ryu and the group.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I didn't expect my sister is helping you saved that wretched giant. Please... forgive me..." Teisel said bowing continuously towards Ryu and the group.

"It looks like he forgives us after he attacked us on our arrival." Akira raises his brow.

"It's all right, Akira. It appears that they related to each other." Ryu smiled. "I'm glad that Roll and Volnutt finally went home after that incident."

"Hey, Ryu... I must find Kogoro..." Mii shouted and Ryu faces Tron and bid farewell to her.

"Tron, it seems that we have to go."

"See you next time, Ryu... I'm so glad that we can see each other again." Tron said and Teisel became disappointed to his sister as Ryu and the group left to travel in a different world. Before they travel, Ken asked his best friend, Ryu.

"So what do we do now, Ryu? After all we travel in the different world is getting fun."

"I'm not so sure, Ken." Ryu said as he asked Akira. "What do you think we can get home at this rate?"

"I don't think so, Ryu..." Akira said sadly. "The only person can activate our pods together was Jin. He's the only one can activate those so that we can get home."

"Jin must be in a different world. But I'm not so sure... we can contact each other." Ryu said and sensed something. "Wait... I can feel Chun-Li was there too. I can't believe she followed us along the way."

"I think we can find her first before we get back." Pai said to them. "Maybe she tries to follow us because of Jin."

"I hope she's right." Ken replied. "Let's just wait for Jin first before we find Chun-Li."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chun-Li and the group fight against the demons as Frank and Hsien-Ko arrives to aid them.

"Hey you must be the vigilante photojournalist?" Chun-Li recognizes Frank as he replies.

"Hey there Interpol lady... seems like you were interviewing with these guys."

"Excuse me, I'm not a news reporter." Chun-Li reacted angrily as Morrigan noticed Hsien-Ko is fighting the demons that Dante kills.

"It seems that your brother is this way." Demitri said as Dante is ready to face his brother, Vergil.

"All right, let's go ladies we have to fight him."

When Chun-Li and the rest continues to pursue Vergil. Sigma appears after been hit from Ryu's Hadoken. He got irritated on what he did. Therefore, he remembers he joins forces with Vergil.

"Hmph... these peony humans are definitely up to. I can't wait for this excitement."

* * *

Present Time:

Necro appears to be captured in Gill's hands after being pursued by one of the soldiers in Neo-Illuminati.

"It appears your escape is over. I knew you planned to get rid of me." Gill said as Necro countered angrily.

"Don't make me, you bastard. I'll never forgive you for what you did to me?"

"Very well, burn this place up." Gill said as he orders his men to locked him up in the storeroom while binding. "Make sure, he's dead..."

"You can't do this to me... you weird maniac...!" Necro exclaims as they set fire the whole storeroom. Once it burned, Necro saw Effie was there but she was also bind like him which she copies his movement. "Damn it, I'll get you Neo-Illumnati..."

Therefore, Lars Alexandersson and his rebel forces arrived in time to save Necro as Lars released him.

"Are you all right? It reminds me of another fighter can stretch arms and limbs." Lars asked and reminds Necro as Dhalsim.

"Illia is my real name but everyone calls me Necro." Necro added as he stretches his arms to save Effie as he tells him. "I want to be free from this place. This organization is a living hell."

"Alright, let's go. We can take you to Yggdrasil for refuge." Lars said offers Necro to stay in Yggdrasil as he agrees as they escape the burning storehouse in Neo-Illuminati as it explodes.

Lars knew this organization is just like Shadaloo. He never forgives Gill for killing the innocent as he let one of his men to spy on the Mishima Zaibatsu.

_Sounds like G-Corporation is joining forces with this cult organization. The Mishima Zaibatsu is going to fight this as well. I can feel that they're going to strike anytime soon..._

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter is Tales of Vesparia segment where Jin and Xiaoyu traveled to find one of the original characters in Project X Zone which is Kogoro Tensai. If anyone reads about Strangest Things 3 where I formerly wrote that story last year because I know they hate OOC people like Sues and Stus. Sorry that I posted that thing since everyone hates Sues. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. _  
_


	15. Meet the Brave Vesparia

**Chapter 14: **Meet the Brave Vesparia

Jin's Campaign

Jin and Xiaoyu arrive in the world called Terca Lumireis. They saw many people are in medieval attires similar to the world of Ragnarok. Both realize that they are in the lower quarters of Imperial Capital, Zaphias.

"Those people seem pretty odd on their clothes." Xiaoyu wondered as she tells Jin. "Are you sure were in a right place to find one of the missing people?"

"I guess it's a yes, Xiao." Jin replied. "I try to navigate the whole town but the battery on my pod is getting half way to be emptied."

"We need to reserve that to get us home, Jin. Otherwise, we are going to be stuck forever in this place."

Both then noticed a ninja was running away from Imperial Guards. Jin recognizes it was Kogoro Tenzai the ninja detective.

"We found him, Xiao. It looks to me that he's been after by the guards."

"What are you planning now?"

"I'm trying to reserve my ego in order to rescue him." Jin smirks as he trips Kogoro by kicking to his feet.

"Hey! Who did that! I'm going to kill you with my Nyouraitou!" Kogoro exclaims as he was dragged by Jin. "AGHH!"

The Imperial Guards noticed that he disappeared as they continued to pursue him. Jin and Xiaoyu realize this situation and stares angrily on Kogoro.

"What are you guys looking at? You think I was responsible." Kogoro scowled as he points his short sword on Jin. "I keep on searching for Mii after that bald maniac transported me here. Don't ever drag me like a ragged doll."

"Stop swearing to us, ninja man." Jin said scolding him. "We are not here to capture you from these guards. Your friend Mii is safe and she is travelling with Ryu and the rest by now."

"Mii is safe." Kogoro said as he stops pointing his short sword. "Thank goodness, she's alright. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Jin Kazama and this is Xiao. We came here to rescue you and Mii. Ryu and Akira are also helping me to search for the both of you." Jin calmly introduces to Kogoro and they were cornered by a guild-like group called Brave Vesparia.

"Well well... look who's here. Strange people in alien garbs." Flynn said while pointing their weapons on Jin, Xiaoyu and Kogoro.

"Calm down, Flynn. I think they are different than us." Judith said and their leader Yuri Lowell asked the trio.

"Are you from Earth?"

"We'll tell you once we're out of this Capital." Jin smirked making Xiaoyu and Kogoro scared on his actions.

Outside of the Imperial Capital, Jin explains to them that they are from the Modern World and also from Earth who are travelling in time searching for both Kogoro and Mii. Yuri understands their situation as they introduce to them.

"I'm Yuri Lowell, and this is Estellise, Judith, Flynn, and my pet dog, Repede."

"I'm impressed that you people are wielding dual weapons. It's going to be interesting to incapacitate opponents." Jin complimented.

"Just call me Estelle. I can't wait to travel with the likes of you." Estelle said and Xiaoyu became very jealous to her.

When they decide to join Jin, Xiaoyu and Kogoro. Both Estelle and Xiaoyu was been kidnapped by Imperial Knights. Jin was desperate to save her and Kogoro decides to help him. Now they pursue the Imperial Knights from Blood Alliance. Xiaoyu and Estelle has been captured by Imperial Knights who is now led by a revived Barbos.

"What the... I thought you were dead?"

"Hmph... you're so naive, ladies. Yuri will be here to save you. After all the late commandant wants to rule the Imperial with an iron fist." Barbos said and Xiaoyu says in profanity to him.

"Let us out of here you old bullshit. Jin will save me no matter what?"

On their way, Jin fights with his bare fists hitting them with a left thrust kick the opponent in mid-air and grabs the opponent to the neck and shovel to the ground with his Tidal Wave. Kogoro spins his Nyoraitou staff as it hit on the ground with a thunderous strike on all opponents then using wire blades to incapacitate the knights. Yuri double slash the opponent while kicking it to the ground the rest is infiltrating the base.

They found Xiaoyu and Estelle as they rescue them as they confronted by Barbos.

"We meet again at last, Yuri. Like I told you that I will make powerful enemies. This time, it's your last fight with me."

Both Barbos and Yuri fight with their swords as he knocks him down with one strike. Then, he is able to use a barrage of blows to his group as Jin and Kogoro avoid the attack.

"No everyone..." Yuri said desperately fight him as Barbos makes a final blow. Jin then saves him while being stabbed in the back.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu yelled hysterically as Kogoro stopped her.

"Damn you... what are you thinking?"

"What?! How come a peony being like you who tried to protect him?" Barbos said as Jin still breathes although he is mortally wounded.

"Hmph... You think this will kill me... You shall fear my wrath..." Jin gritted as he begins to transform into devil. "I maybe a human...but I'm a devil..."

Jin angrily transforms into his devil form as his eyes were glowing in yellow as his black button shirt disintegrates rendering him shirtless forming black wings on his back and bore tattoos on his chest and forehead as his red gauntlets become studded forming two sharp blades on both side and spikes on both forearms and two horns on his head. Glaring on Barbos, Devil Jin quickly grabs his neck as he tossed him on the ground in impact using his Heaven's Door. He flies as he hits him with a Devil's Beam raking him.

"UWAHHHH!" Barbos screams in agony as he asks. "Are you a demon?"

Yuri was shocked to see Jin transformed, the rest of Brave Vesparia feared on his wrath.

"Oh no... You can't do this, Jin..." Xiaoyu cried.

"I can't believe my eyes. That guy becomes a monster." Kogoro said scarily.

Devil Jin wouldn't answer his question of him being a demon as he grabs his neck and says.

"If I am demon then it would consider this that I'm a monster..."

He tossed on a injured Barbos as he hits a laser beam on his third eye in mid-air with Obliteration, decapitated him. Therefore, a weapon resembles Adephagos arrives to destroy humanity once more. Yuri cannot believe his eyes.

"Impossible... I already destroyed Adephagos." Yuri said angrily.

"We have to destroy it fast." Estelle said as they attack with all they got. But it's been blocked because of the barrier.

Their regular weapons are useless as Yuri forms a giant sword to destroy it but it's still nothing and the weapon forms a meteor-like blast attacking them intensively causing them to get hurt.

"It's no use... This must be their most powerful weapon." Flynn said as Repede growls.

"Jin... you have to help them. Please I beg of you... I don't want everyone to get hurt and make bloodshed..." Xiaoyu begs Jin in his devil form as she cries in anguish. Jin regains his senses as his yellow eyes became gray knowing that he doesn't want to make her cry.

"Xiao... I'll help them." Jin said while in his devil form. "There's no time to lose, the only way to break the barrier is my war sabre. Their weapons and abilities were useless against the barrier. I'll be the one to stop it."

"I'll help you too. We can destroy the weapon all together. That's how we destroy that thing." Kogoro said as he uses his Nyoraitou staff to help the Brave Vesparia.

Devil Jin in Jin's control uses telekinesis as his Mishima War Sabre floats as it transforms into a Devil's Sword as it receives to it's owner. Yuri struggles to destroy the weapon until Devil Jin arrives raises his Devil's Sword with a red lightning embedded into a red aura on it's blade as it slashes the barrier in half and Kogoro and the Brave Vesparia begins to attack all at once. Yuri, Flynn and Estelle are pulling their combos with their sword slashes. Yuri uses the Savage Wolf Fury to incapacitate the weapon. Judith uses Radiant Moonlight and finally Kogoro uses a barrage of lightning with his staff as the weapon begins to malfunction. Yuri finishes it with a giant sword once again and Devil Jin flies as he stabs the weapon with his Devil's Sword multiple slashing the weapon as a red aura engulfs on his body as it stab it's core, destroying it. Jin then reverts to normal as his injuries are recovered after becoming a devil.

"We made it..." Judith said happily.

"We finally destroy it, Yahoo!" Flynn said excitedly as Jin collapses to exhaustion.

"Jin..."

"Huff huff... I'm fine, Xiao... After I got stabbed, my injuries will regenerate while I'm in devil form... I felt so tired..." Jin panted while clutching his chest.

"Thanks for helping us, Jin. You maybe turned into a demon but you save our lives and our planet." Yuri said thankfully and Kogoro wishes to act like Jin.

The next day after the incident, Jin finally recovers as he wears his fighting gear while fixing his detachable gauntlets as Xiaoyu and Kogoro wait for him.

"Come on, Jin we have to go..." Xiaoyu shouted.

"Yeah... duckbutt head you're too slow." Kogoro commented as Jin punches his head while both hands on his hips.

"Don't call me that...ninja man. You're gonna feel my fury if you say that word."

The trio then faces Yuri and the rest of Brave Vesparia wanted to celebrate their victory. Jin declines to join the victory celebration as he, Xiaoyu and Kogoro set off as Brave Vesparia group farewell to them. On their travels, Jin receives a call coming from Ryu.

"Ryu... thank god you're okay."

"Jin... so you found him. I'm impressed..." Ryu smiled.

"Now is the right time for us to get back to our time." Akira said seriously.

"Kogoro, we can see each other now." Mii said excitedly.

"Before we get back, Chun-Li was followed us during our travels. She seems to be fighting with a dangerous opponent." Ryu said as Jin replies.

"Okay, Ryu... we better get her first. I can feel someone who is lust for killing." Jin said sensing.

With that, Jin, Ryu and Akira raises their pod as they glowed in a white light as it whited out.

* * *

Present Time:

At the Mishima Zaibatsu, Nina assembles the Tekken Force in order to infiltrate Neo-Illuminati and G-Corporation. However, a spy from Neo-Illuminati appears to communicate with the President which is Urien.

"Boss, looks like that blonde girl is assembling her men to kill us. What else are we going to do?"

"Hmph...everything went perfect." Urien smirked evilly. "You should go now. I already made preparations for this pesky Zaibatsu."

Urien commands one of the soldiers to activate a missile was made of silver nitrate. He will tests it if it's powerful enough to destroy the whole base.

_Just you wait, brother... Once I became the true emperor, I will be the one to rule overall..._

"Everything is ready, sir?"

"Good... Now let's see if the Zaibatsu turns into dust." Urien said sarcastically and Anna discovers it was his plot to destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu. She has to warn her boss, Kazuya although he has plans in stealing the power within Urien's brother, Gill.

"Yes sir..." One of the G-Soldiers said as it fires the silver nitrate missiles that targets the Mishima Zaibatsu and it's military force.

Back at the Zaibatsu, Nina felt something bad and the rest of the Tekken Forces, they saw two missiles and it was directly hit from the center in explosion causing other soldiers to be killed in action.

"It cannot be..." Nina was devasted to see this as the explosion continues as she evacuates along with the other surviving soldiers as well as Jin's unit the Secret Service. With that they manage to survive the explosion.

"Miss Williams..."

"Who could have done this..." Nina said as she angrily confronts the other Tekken Forces which are 15 soldiers left as well as the Secret Service. "Tell me who could have done this..."

"We have no idea... maam. While we are assembling in your command, we didn't know that one of us is a spy to Neo-Illuminati."

"Ugh... Urien, you bastard." Nina said remembering about Urien's devilish plans in destroying the Zaibatsu. Now that he destroyed it before they are ready to infiltrate them as she mumbles. "Jin is going to kill you, Urien. You don't know how much angrier you think he is..."

Meanwhile at Neo-Illuminati, Gill was shocked to see his brother's tyrannical actions. He was furious to see this destruction.

"Urien has gone too far... Seems like he wants to overthrow me in my leadership." Gill said disappointed.

"It looks like it, sir." Kolin said as Gill angrily stands up clenching his fists.

"Urien, I don't know what you were thinking? I want the world to make it's balance. Not to destroy any of it's properties. Damn you..."

Back at the G-Weapon Section, Urien watches the Mishima Zaibatsu turns into smithereens causing to humiliate his brother.

"Sir, I think the missiles seems powerful enough to destroy the whole base."

"Perfect, now my brother was furious to see this. Now that the missiles are perfect to destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu this time G-Corporation who acquires to join us is next. Hahahahahaha!" Urien laughs maniacally while putting both hands on his hip wanted to crush the whole company with his iron fists.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Devil Jin uses Ragna's Astral Heat "Black Onslaught" from Blazblue series

*Urien's one of his win animations in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike can be seen in the end of this chapter.

**A/N: **Sounds like Urien is gone too far from his ambitions. This next chapter where they face Vergil and Sigma.


	16. The Wrath of the Deadly Duo

**Chapter 15:** The Wrath of the Deadly Duo**  
**

Chun-Li, Morrigan, Dante, Demitri battles their way on the central corridor. Chun-Li kicks the demons with her Spinning Bird Kick. Morrigan then saves her from behind uppercutting the demon using the Shadow Blade. Dante shooting both guns several times with his Ebony and Ivory as he blasts the door down. Then they were confronted by his lustful twin brother, Vergil.

"So you finally come, brother. It appears that you brought your friends I see."

"Okay, Vergil... It's time for us to fight right here." Dante barked as Vergil summons Sigma who wields a scythe to confront them.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Morrigan asked and Chun-Li remarks.

"He looks like Sagat. But be careful, he's armed with a weapon."

"Time to die right here, ladies." Sigma then attacks Chun-Li, Morrigan and Demitri with his scythe as he spins and throw them like a boomerang as they avoid his attacks whereas Dante attacks his twin brother Vergil as both clash with their swords.

Sigma then throws his scythe like a boomerang again as it crushes on the ground creating electricity the girls avoided as Demitri got hit.

"Uwahhh..."

"Demitri..." Morrigan uses a flurry of Shadow Blades on Sigma as he uses the eye-beam on both of them and Chun-Li uses multiple kicks on him with a multiple spinning-bird kick in a back flip with her Hosenka knocking him Sigma down for the count as she complimented. "Cool moves, Chun-Li."

"Thanks for the compliment."

Sigma evilly smiles the girls as his scythe spins like a boomerang again causing to hit both and got grazed their shoulders retuning the scythe to it's owner.

"Hah... you ladies have guts but this scythe will ripped your bodies apart." Sigma grinned evilly.

Therefore, Vergil and Dante are clashing their weapons with the Rebellion and the Yamato. Vergil then uses Dimension Slash on him forcing his brother to deflect the slashes. As the fight continues, a white light interrupts the fight which the two were shocked.

"What's this light...?"

"Urggghhh!"

It appears that Jin and the rest of the group are arrived in time. Ryu noticed Chun-Li was badly hurt from Sigma's laser scythe.

"Chun-Li, we are here to help you."

"We're going to kick this baldy head a lesson." Mii said while wielding the upgraded Dragon Jewel.

"Hang on girls... we're coming to beat that grim reaping psychopath." Pai said ready to help both Chun-Li and Morrigan.

"That's right..." Xiaoyu said as she gets the Flower Wand. "We're gonna whack this guy up big time."

"Let's get em!"

When the girls intend to beat Sigma, the boys join the fray against Vergil. He could not believe they are joining forces to beat them.

"Glad you came back, Ryu." Dante smiled. "You made so far to be here."

"This is the right time to see you again, devil slayer." Ryu said calmly as Jin gulps for a moment of what he said.

"What did you say, Ryu? A devil slayer?"

"Yes, Jin... this person can kill demons and also one of us who save the Earth from Galactus."

"Uh... guys..." Akira tells them as they avoid Vergil's Dimension Slash. Dante tells everyone.

"Save the chit chats for later... I need some hand to deal with my brother."

"It reminds me of destroying the Mishimas with my own two hands." Jin said remembering of his intent of killing his parents from the Mishima Family. "Let's do it..."

"Let's burn this guy up for the count." Ken smirked.

With this, Vergil transforms into Nelo Angelo as he fights his brother Dante and the rest of the boys who aids him. Sigma deals the ladies with his scythe. Only to be ganged up by Chun-Li, Pai, Xiaoyu and Mii. Morrigan uses Soul Drain on him.

Nelo Angelo uses double-handed sword as he begins to charged them with his sheer force. Jin grabs Vergil's sword Yamato while Ryu, Akira, Kogoro, Dante and Ken are buying some time to deal with him. Ryu charged up using the Hadou Kakusei as Kogoro and Ken avoid some of the dimension swords from Nelo Angelo. Kogoro unleashes a double hit from his staff in a thunderous effect as it follows Ken while executing Shippu-Jinrai Kyaku. Dante aims him with a rain of multiple shots with his two guns as Akira uses every Bajiquan moves. Thus, Jin goes multiple slashes him with the Yamato on his hand.

"Come on, boys... Feel the wrath of my power..." Nelo Angelo summons a dark force causing a havoc to them. However both Jin and Ryu blocks it immuning to his attacks.

Sigma proceeds in attacking the girls by throwing his scythe like a boomerang. Xiaoyu and Pai teaming up their combos on him. Mii then shoots her Tiger Heals guns at her boot heels rapidly on Sigma's back allowing Chun-Li and Morrigan pull their combo at the same time as Xiaoyu and Pai. Sigma then intend to eye-beam at Xiaoyu but to his mistake. Xiaoyu retaliates by using the magic wand turning Sigma's head into a Panda.

"Wahh...! My face!" Sigma screams to see him in a Panda head allowing Chun-Li to decapitating him with her Kikosho. "GAHHHH!"

Ryu charges the Denjin Hadoken on Nelo Angelo as he stuns him allowing Dante to shoot a rain of bullets at him following of Akira's powerful blow and Jin uses the Yamato by multiple slashes him with a Corpse Thrust and a headbutt and knocks him off with a finishing blow. Once they defeat it, Nelo Angelo begins to bursts in a dark light as he reverts back to Vergil, seemingly defeated.

"We did it!" Akira smiled.

"It looks like this is the end of him." Kogoro said smiling as Dante tells them.

"Not yet, he'll wake up soon."

"It seems like you're going to take care of him." Ryu said as he replies.

"Yes, Ryu... he's my older twin brother. We share the same amulet that our human mother Eva gave us."

The boys saw Morrigan is helping Demitri after he was paralyzed from Sigma's electric damage from his scythe.

"Don't worry, Demitri. We defeated that Maverick maniac." Morrigan said as Demitri replies.

"I wanted to fight so actively. But I got hit first before hand."

"Chun-Li, I suppose you can go with them. It appears that we can handle this ourselves." Morrigan said allowing Chun-Li to go with Ryu in going back home.

With that, Jin, Ryu and Akira raises their pod as it creates a warp portal. They give farewell to Morrigan, Demitri and Dante as they went inside the portal and disappear. Hsien-Ko and Frank arrives late and they saw the trio have done defeating Sigma and Vergil.

"Hey... where is everybody?" Hsien-Ko asked and Morrigan tells them.

"Don't worry, Hsien-Ko we just nailed both guys at the same time."

"Isn't that Vergil who joins in the villainious group with Dr. Doom?" Frank recognizes Vergil as one of the villains and Dante carries his brother as he looked at Lady who is observing them.

"Well well... you surely are watching us, Lady."

* * *

Present Time:

Reiji and Xiao Mu saw Tokyo has been ravaged in the hands of Neo-Illuminati. Reiji knows that Jin was not the one behind the destruction.

"Reiji, I told you that Jin is not the one could have done it."

"You're right... This is all my fault." Reiji said blaming himself. "I shouldn't attack them while they were travelling through different time."

Without warning, a stone sphere begins to attack Xiao Mu as Reiji saves her from behind. Both saw it was Urien and his G-Super soldiers trying to seize them.

"Hmph... You are able to avoid my Metallic Sphere. How pitiful that both of you must die right here?" Urien smirked as he commands his soldiers to gun point at them.

"Damn it... they are armed with guns." Reiji gritted as Urien sarcastically says.

"Something tells me... I want your precious woman right here who has the strange power. We want to examine her powers just for my experiments."

"You're disgusting you evil psychopath." Reiji said as he protects Xiao Mu. "I'm gonna beat you with this..."

"You are brave enough to protect her. But I think you will be mauled with my metallic body." Urien said as he quickly tackles him with Chariot Tackle. Xiao Mu can't believe Urien is a strong fighter as she was seized by the soldiers. "You can't beat me at this rate. Because my fists is made of iron cannonballs. Now I'll finish you with this..."

Urien incapacitates Reiji using the Tyrant Slaughter knocking him down. Xiao Mu wanted to be free as she was injected with a sedative as she renders unconscious.

"Sir... we finally captured the girl."

"Hmph... my brother wouldn't satisfy from my plans. After all, these weaklings are nothing more than a pitiful scum." Urien said as he succeeds in capturing Xiao Mu.  
Reiji tried to stand up but he was severely injured.

At Neo-Illuminati, Gill was very furious to see his brother has done it again. However, he was confronted by Kazuya who is now in his fighting gear.

"It appears that your brother had destroyed the Mishima Zaibatsu without my son's knowledge. I guess that you are the most powerful Emperor in this organization."

"Are you threatening me, Kazuya?" Gill asked and knowing his true colors. "Sounds like you are just like my brother who creates carnage in this world. I don't believe you and my brother are having the same quest for power."

"Hmph... how impressive your mere words are just like what my son does when he started the war." Kazuya smirked evilly. "I'm going to finish you and steal the powers coming from your body."

"You can't beat me... because I can wield either fire or ice to incapacitate you." Gill said as Kolin tries to stop him.

"You must save your strength, sir."

"Kolin, stay out of this. You might get hurt from me." Gill said as Kolin seemingly leaves the battle. Kazuya threatens Gill.

"I guess that this is the right time for me to deal with you. Nobody stands that I'm the devil..."

"We'll see about that, you traitor. I'm the one can destroy the devil before hand." Gill as both begins to clash by punching each others faces as it whited out.

Jin and the rest of the group arrived in time, and to see Tokyo was been destroyed first.

"Tokyo is gone..." Xiaoyu cried.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Ken said sadly as both Jin and Ryu knew it was Neo-Illuminati. Jin knew this will happen after he faked his disappearance.

"This is just like what I've done before. I must check the Zaibatsu if there's something happen to them."

"Are you really the head of the Zaibatsu, Jin?" Kogoro asked became upset to see him. "I can't believe that you travel with us the whole time. You're also an enemy, right."

"No... I did that in the past by starting the war to fill with negative emotions would give Azazel's physical form. When I managed to destroy Azazel and saving the world, I thought myself to be dead. Then again I'm still alive..." Jin explained. "After the Pandora Incident, I decided to train myself worthy and to search for Mr. Panganiban by faking my disappearance. So that no one knows that I'm gone."

Ryu understands Jin's explanation as he decided to check the city.

"Let's check this place. I know Jin wasn't responsible for this. Some competitors in the third world warrior tournament would be the one to do it."

"He's right..." Akira said seriously. "Nobody destroys Tokyo this is where I live in too."

"Sounds like they're hurting the kids in my care." Chun-Li said as she faces Jin. "Jin, I guess that we can help you. I realize that Ryu is with you."

"You guys..." Jin smiled to see his newly found friends and allies and Xiaoyu encourages him.

"I'm going to help you as well. This is where we live in. We have to fight them."

"I'm going to help you too, Jin." Kogoro said as he smirks. "Since I thought you were the enemy. Mii and I have unfinished business with that damn organization. We can help you out."

"Thank you, everyone. I'm glad you can join me to investigate the destruction of our city." Jin said thankfully to everyone as he is ready to investigate. "Come on, everyone..."

* * *

**Trivia: ***Jin uses Eiji and Sho Shinjo's "Jigokumon" and "Byakko Mosyuken" from Battle Arena Toshinden 3.

*Kogoro uses Raijin's "Raijin's Special" from Final Fantasy VIII.

*Ryu's Denjin Hadoken is similar to his master Gouken's ultra move.

*For the first time Gill fights without his clothes shredded.

**A/N: **Urien finally captures Xiao Mu for her powers. Gill and Kazuya are clashing with their fists. Jin begins to investigate as well as the Mishima Zaibatsu where he is currently owned. Find out on the next chapter. Have a good day, everybody...


	17. Liberating NeoIlluminati

**Chapter 16:** Liberating; Neo-Illuminati

Jin and the rest of the group investigates in Tokyo who had been destroyed from Urien's silver nitrate missiles. Xiaoyu became awful to see other people were killed as Chun-Li tries not to see their corpses. Therefore, Jin went hurriedly to the Mishima Zaibatsu, Central Tower as Ryu and the group followed him. When he arrives at the central tower, he found out that it was been destroyed first before the city.

"It can't be..." Jin became devasted to see the Zaibatsu has been destroyed. Just then, Nina arrives along with the surviving Tekken Forces and other soldiers from Secret Service to see their boss.

"Jin..."

"Nina, you're alright." Jin replies and became angered. "Tell me... Who destroyed our base?"

"Forgive me, Jin." Nina said as she sadly lowered her head. "They destroy it first before we begin to infiltrate Neo-Illuminati. Fifteen soldiers and myself survive the explosion as well as your unit the Secret Service."

"Neo Illuminati, those wretched bastards..." Kogoro said angrily.

"Just tell me who's destroyed the Zaibatsu without my orders to be set?." Jin said as he yells angrily. "Answer me, Nina!"

"Wow... I ever seen he's been angry before." Pai said as Mii was afraid while hiding from Kogoro.

"It's Urien, Jin..." Nina answered sadly. "He's the one who destroyed the Mishima Zaibatsu during your absence. G-Corporation was also join forces with Neo-Illuminati. But, I doubt that they would be fooled by them."

Jin angrily clenches his fists after Urien destroys the Mishima Zaibatsu where he is currently owned. He vows to take revenge against Urien.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. Nobody destroys my property."

A Helicopter approaches to everyone as it landed on the ground. Lars arrives to see them until he saw his half-nephew was very angry.

"Well well... Mr. Rebel Officer is here." Ken smirked and Lars tells them.

"We'll take all of you to Yggdrasil. I'm glad that I found everyone are safe."

Lars takes everyone to Yggdrasil for refuge. When he saw Jin was still upset after the Zaibatsu was been destroyed at the hands of Urien. He and Ryu are watching him.

"He looks very upset after all we come back here."

"The Mishima Zaibatsu is where I also worked as a Captain of the Tekken Force in which Jin is my superior." Lars said sadly. "That was when I rebelled against him. He already told me of his intentions before he destroyed the monster and saving the world."

"He's a risk taker after all..." Ryu said as he calmly tells him. "I'm sure he can pull his fists to beat Urien. He didn't know that Jin will kill him with his two fists."

"You barely know his actions, aren't you Ryu?" Lars said as he shrugged. "I guess you should be careful on him if he's angry."

When Lars leaves, Ryu was worried if Jin becomes a devil and remembers what Akuma told him a long time ago as he thought._  
_

_He's just like me when I wanted to reject the Satsui no Hado from my body. I know he will take Urien with his own hands. I must be careful, if he's in rage he would turn into a inhuman version of himself.  
_

Lars and Necro are preparing some weapons to destroy the organization. Effie watches them from behind and she was confronted by Mii.

"Hmm... you're kinda weird girl, are you?"

"..."

"Mr. Lars... you sure that you're gonna kill the soldiers with these machine guns." Necro said as he stretches his arm to get a machine gun and examines it.

"Yes..."

"Once this Neo-Illuminati is fallen, I want to fulfilled my goals." Necro said nicely wanted to fulfill his wishes. "I want to have freedom and my aspiration to become a opera singer. I can sing any classical songs as I wanted. But everyone will hate me because I'm a freak looking."

"You're not a freak, Illia." Lars said calling his real name. "You might inspire them with your singing. Everyone will love your voice. Trust me..."

Necro begins to cry with tears of joy as he hugged him in a friendly manner wanted to thank him.

"Thank you, Lars. I can inspire everyone with my voice. I'll do my best... sob." Necro cried thankfully as his girlfriend Effie imitates his hugging as she hugs Mii without noticing.

"Agh... let me go, sissy..."

At the balcony, Jin was still upset while looking at the view. He wanted to take revenge against Neo-Illuminati and G-Corporation. Then, Ryu and Hunyo came to see him knowing of his well being.

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"You haven't been eating after all of what happened." Ryu said sadly. "Don't worry... We can help you find Urien. I want to see Gill too."

"How do you know their connection between those two? I'll never forgive them who destroyed my company and also my men."

"Like I said it to you and Akira. Gill and Urien are brothers who worked in the same organization. But, Urien is the worst person that I've faced. All he cares about was to become an Emperor and to overthrow his brother."

"He's right... That guy needs his head examine." Hunyo said telling Jin. "Don't let yourself becoming guilty. Just remember the person you have been faced in the tournament."

Jin tries to remember the opponent that he faced in the sixth tournament that he announced. He remembers that It was Bryan Fury who is maniacally laughs and frenzied on the battlefield.

"Bryan Fury...?" Jin said as he faces both Ryu and Hunyo. "Let's eliminate Neo-Illuminati and to defeat Urien."

"I'm glad you noticed, Jin." Hunyo smiled. "This is your perfect chance to stop him and his ambitions."

"We'll going to help you, Jin. Just like we did during the Pandora Incident." Ryu said calmly. "We'll fight them until the end."

"Ryu and Sensei, thank you for all your help." Jin said thankfully. "I'm glad that I have newly found friends and allies to be with."

Just then, Lars arrives to see them along with the blond man in red bandanna. He tells Jin that his rebel army are ready to liberate Neo-Illuminati. Jin later tells him that his unit The Secret Service and the remaining Tekken Forces who survived the explosion will join against Neo-Illuminati as well. Lars then faces Ryu.

"Ryu, there's someone who likes to see you."

"?"

The blond man faces Ryu, Jin and Hunyo as he recognizes Alex who is called "The Young Blood".

"You must be Alex?" Ryu said as Alex replies.

"Long time no see, Ryu. It has been a while after you defeat me in a fight."

"Seems like the rebel captain wants to join us to fight Neo-Illuminati."

"Yeah... I remember Urien one bit. He has a connection with my mentor, Tom." Alex said as he tells him. "But, Urien hates to recognize it."

"We must be ready everyone." Jin said as he raises his fist. "Now is the right time for me to strike. I want to forget the past that I've done. I want our world to be in peace."

"Let's do it, everyone." Ryu said as they raise their fists getting ready to liberate Neo-Illuminati with a battle cry.

Back at Neo-Illuminati, Kazuya and Gill are very exhausted after an intense battle between them. Gill was fully underestimate Kazuya's brute strength.

"I finally underestimated you, Kazuya. Your brute strength was capable of defeating me."

"This is a one sick joke, freak." Kazuya said in exhaustion. "How would a man like you has to fight in robes. Too bad, that you're going to die right here."

"Is that so, you can't stand with this." Gill said as he shoots an ice ball at him. "Cryokinesis!"

Kazuya blocks his technique but his fists is shivers in ice. "Aarghh... my hands is shaking."

"You see... You can't even stand with my Cryokinesis." Gill said in a arrogant manner. "I can shoot either fire or ice because of my half-red and blue body. Now I think this is the end for you."

Suddenly, the place was rumble only to be confronted by one of his followers. Knowing that the rebel army combines the power of the Mishima Zaibatsu's the Tekken Forces

"Sir... it appears that rebel forces and it's resistance are attacking our base."

"What?"

"Hehe... Looks like your base is about to destroy right here." Kazuya grins while clutching his arm. "Jin will definitely destroy this place after your deluded brother destroys the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Stop bluffing at me...?"

"You maybe very nice to your experiments and it's projects. It is not bluff, you freak. But this place is going to fall apart."

Gill attacks Kazuya with his basic attacks. Kazuya figures it out that his either punches or kicks was been engulfed into fire or ice when you get hit. Kazuya hurts his arm when he was inflicted from Gill's fire based.

"I think you are badly beaten, Kazuya." Gill said as he warns him before using his most powerful attack. He begins to transform into Devil. He smirks to see him transform as he arrogantly tells him. "I don't think so, Kazuya. But you must kneel before me. I will show you my power that can never be avoided."

Kazuya didn't notice Gill forms six white wings on his back creating a massive circular waves of multicolored energy as it whited out as Kazuya screams.

"GWAHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Urien heard Kazuya's scream and he noticed that he was defeated by his brother and he sets upon the G-Soldiers to destroy the rebel army combined with the Tekken Forces.

"Listen carefully. Destroy the army in sight. Don't let a single army to be spared alive." Urien said as they salute him and follows his orders. He grins sadistically for a moment he wants to overthrow his brother to become the Emperor.

_Just wait and see, brother. Now I realize your frustrations because of me. Once I become the Emperor, I will take control of all of those who opposes me._

Just then, the rebel forces arrived in Neo-Illuminati along with the few remaining Tekken Forces. Lars, Jin, Ryu, Akira and the other fighters prepare for battle. Just then, Reiji arrives while clutching his shoulder knowing that he wants to join with them.

"Reiji... you look hurt?" Jin said as he replies.

"Now I finally realize that you are not the enemy, Xiao Mu was right."

Reiji saw the rest of the fighters are also joining forces to liberate Neo-Illuminati. He knew Xiao Mu was been captured by Urien as he decides to join.

"I'll join you, I know you can liberate this organization. Xiao Mu was there."

"Is it that blond girl, Jin?" Xiaoyu asked. "The girl who warns us about Urien."

"Yea, I remember her. Tell me what happened to her."

"When we return to our world we live in, we got ambush by that psychotic bastard. But I'm no match for him. He's too strong to beat." Reiji explained sadly and Jin knew Urien can kidnapped anybody as he agrees to join with them.

"You can join us, Reiji. Since you are strong of using your tonfa blades. You might as well kill them with your guns."

"Thank you, Jin..." Reiji said thankfully and Kogoro tells him.

"You surely are with us now. We'll help you save your friend."

Lars commands one of his rebel army to blow the gate as it succeeds causing the other G-Soldiers to be blown up. With this, the rebel army and the Tekken Forces firing machine guns to the G-Soldiers as they moved to infiltrate the organization. Then, Jin, Ryu, Akira and all others who opposes against Neo-Illuminati are ready to fight the soldiers.

"Get ready, everyone... This is our first strike." Jin said as he and everyone begins to move and liberate the organization once and for all.


	18. The Fatal Lightning's Rage

**Chapter 17:** The Fatal Lightning's Rage

The Rebel Army and the Tekken Forces combined together to gun fire the G-Soldiers as well as the soldiers from G-Corporation. Ryu kicks the soldier with the High-Leg Bladed Kick while Ken uses the Shoryuken on the other soldier. Alex then confronts other G-Corporation's soldiers, He rips his gray vest and fights them. He demonstrates his wrestling and brawling moves and he devastating kick to the chin of the soldier and he headbutts the other with the Stun Gun Headbutt. **  
**

Jin fights the soldiers as he incapacitates one of them with a right-roundhouse punch, a Corpse Thrust and a Demon's Paw. He kicks the soldier from behind and does Mental Alertness that his fists turned in a yellow glow knocking the other soldier with a Spine Cracker. Xiaoyu, Pai and Chun-Li fight side by side with their Chinese martial arts. Kogoro, Mii and Reiji incapacitate the soldiers with their weapons. Mii shoots her Dragon Jewel while Reiji shoots his gun from them while hitting his tonfa baton in explosion. Kogoro uses wire blades to immobilize the other soldiers and combining his Nyoraitou staff and his short sword creating a cross lightning blast. With that the trio continues to wipe the soldiers to find Xiao Mu.

Lars double kicks the soldier with his Lightning Screw as Nina beats them with her Aikido and Assassination arts. Therefore, they are confronted by Anna who is now wearing a red-body suit while taking Kolin as hostage.

"Looks like you came here in time. This woman right here is the secretary of that damn Emperor."

"Lars you go on ahead." Nina said as Lars agrees in a nod and proceeds to help the other fighters. "Don't feel so bad, Anna. I'm afraid that your boss has been incapacitated."

"What did you say?"

* * *

Jin, Ryu and Akira, proceeds to find both Urien and Gill. Until it was blocked by one of the experiments, Twelve which is Urien's brainchild.

"Hehehe..."

"I'll take care of him." Necro said letting the trio to proceed.

"Thanks, Necro." Ryu smiled nicely and Akira was afraid while hiding at Jin.

"I can't believe Ryu has to be friends with these guys?"

"Can't you stop being a coward, Akira?" Jin said snubbing as the trio leaves. A fight between both Necro and Twelve.

"I'm guessing that the president is taking advantage to get rid of me as a failed experiment." Necro said as he elongates his arms. "I might electrocuted you once I'm done with you."

Both Necro and Twelve are clashing each other as they exchange their blows. He let his girlfriend, Effie to watch the fight.

* * *

Reiji, Kogoro and Mii found Xiao Mu and she was been trapped in the water tank. Reiji breaks the tank as they rescued her.

"Xiao Mu, it's us..." Reiji said as Xiao Mu wakes up.

"Reiji... and who are those two?"

"I'm ninja detective Kogoro Tenzai and we're on Jin's side to destroy this damn organization."

"He's here...?" Xiao Mu confused as she goes with them to fight the soldiers and rescue the people who were kidnapped here.

* * *

Jin, Ryu and Akira proceeds to find the three adversaries. However, they found Urien who is waiting for them while putting both hands on his pockets.

"Well well well... if isn't the warrior who wants to become the strongest. You even brought your friends I see..." Urien said in his mentally state.

"That's Urien...? He's some sort of a freak." Akira reacted as Jin angrily steps in.

"You're going to pay it big time, Urien." Jin said furiously. "You destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu and also my men. I will never forgive you for this."

"So it was you who have done this damage." Ryu said and he was angered on his unstable actions. "I think your tyrannical ambitions is far from over."

"So you finally decide to defeat me. I can't wait for this excitement bout." Urien evilly smiles on the trio as he is ready to fight them. "My pride is to become the true emperor in this organization and no one will ever defeat me."

"That guy is nuts..." Akira disgusted on his mentally actions as Jin powers himself with the devil gene knowing that he's taking revenge against Urien for destroying the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Oooh... you people are so angry. I'm going to enjoy this..." Urien said as both raises his hands having his business attire is shredded revealing him wearing a white loin cloth as his skin becomes metallic bronze and his blond hair becomes metallic white ready to fight the trio. "Get ready to die, boys!"

Jin, Ryu and Akira prepare to fight against Urien as he uses Chariot Tackle on the trio as Jin evades this attack and Ryu uses Hadoken as a distraction causing him to destroy the fireball in one punch as Akira hits him with powerful elbow strike. Urien uses the Aegis Reflector behind Akira as Jin saves him as he got hit.

"DUWAHHHH!"

"Jin, are you all right...?" Akira said as Jin stands up hurting his back and proceeds to attack Urien with a devastating Traditional Karate moves as well as he is in Omen Stance.

Urien hits him with a Metallic Sphere as Ryu covers him by hitting it with a Shakunetsu Hadoken as it was been equally matched.

"Damn you...? I can't believe you are trying to stop my Metallic Sphere." Urien said as he gives in to his frustrations. "Now I'll ripped you boys apart...!"

Urien then beats Ryu and Akira with several tackles with his Tyrant Slaughter in each of them knocking both of them down. Jin can't believe to see his friends been hurt and Urien was frenzied to see his opponents down.

"I think you're the only one's left. How would the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu returns when his company is completely destroyed in my hands? Now then, I think that would show me a pitiful battle."

Jin looked on both Ryu and Akira were down, he powers himself using the combined powers of his devil and angelic powers as he cross both arms as he unleashes it in a quiet rage. He was out of control while facing Urien. Urien smirks to see this as an enjoyable bout as he fired using the Temporal Thunder as Jin quickly punches straight to his fist using his Avenger.

"Hah! You can't beat this, you pitiful scum..." Urien snarls for the moment Jin's smog look on his face as he smirks as he breaks the Temporal Thunder in one punch as both begins to clash with their heavy blows. He tried to tackle him again, but failed as he counters him with three consecutive punches with his Evil Intent.

Urien scowls to see him as he uses the Aegis Reflector once more causing Jin to move in unbelievable speed while countering him using the Devil's Beam without transforming as he destroys it in explosion.

"You can't beat me I'm much powerful...?" Urien snarled angrily towards Jin as he furiously replies.

"You're finished...?" Jin then changes his fighting stance to the stance that raises his left arm as his right arm on his waist having his right hand curled up which is the Kyokushin Stance. "No one hurts my friends. But I will finish you off with this?"

Urien proceeds in attacking Jin once more. But due to Jin's unbelievable speed, he couldn't hit him with his blows as he got hit severely with his Swaying Willow. Urien counters by power bombing him in the ground. Therefore, Jin counters him by breaking his neck and grapple him to the ground using the Tidal Wave. Urien was badly hurt from his neck. Without warning, he got hit by a powerful Right-Roundhouse Punch, a Left Thrust embedded in red electricity and knocking him with the Demon's Paw. Sending him knocking on the steel door as he pummeled him several times with his Median Line Destruction putting him in a punching bag and knocks him with his Avenger sending Urien in the little distance as he was landed on the ground. Jin became exhausted while in the Kyokushin Stance.

"This is for Ryu, Akira and the Mishima Zaibatsu that you destroyed. This considers your damn brother." Jin panted angrily as Urien tries to stand up but failed as he succumbs to his injuries in defeat.

Ryu and Akira gets up and to find out that Jin manages to beat Urien single handedly. Ryu can't believe that Jin became stronger as he was before.

"Jin, you made it..."

"Yeah... Now we have to find his brother." Jin said having unfinished business with them.

"We must be on guard you two. They have more soldiers or their followers here." Akira warns the two as they agreed.

"Let's go and find Gill. He's the only person left to go."

The trio walks away and Urien stands up warning the trio on fighting his jealousy brother.

"Heh... you three should be careful... My brother is far more powerful than I am. I became so jealous because of his promoted rank... The head of G-Corporation was facing my brother but it was a futile for him to defeat my brother..."

The trio ignores his words as they proceed to fight his brother Gill. Urien smirks to see them and knowing that this is his chance to fight his brother. The trio arrives in the corridor which is based on Roman Greek. Ryu knows that Gill was definitely put his followers and his secretary to fight him.

"This place looks creepy." Akira said and Jin and Ryu noticed a blood stains that stuck from the walls.

"Welcome to Neo-Illuminati. I'm impressed that you made it in time." Gill said while floating in air as he landed on the ground and finally meet Ryu one more time. "It seems that you have been returned, Ryu."

"So this is Gill... he's more like an christian antiquity and also head of this organization." Jin mumbled.

"Gill, you have to stop this bloodshed. Didn't you know that our world has been destroyed?" Ryu yelled angrily as Gill counters.

"Silence! It's not my idea of destroying this world. Everyday, this world has been corrupted in the hands of many people."

The trio saw an injured Kazuya while clutching his shoulder as Jin saw his father got injured after he fought Gill and he warns them.

"Jin... Ryu... you should be careful. This man... is very powerful... He is able to wipe his opponents with either fire or ice even his basic attacks. Don't put your confident in beating him."

"You freak..."

"It's about time we can clash the three of you in an handicap. You shall see my power as an Emperor." Gill said as he raises his arm having his robes shredded revealing him wearing the same loin cloth that of his brother. "The mark of my dignity shall scarred my DNA."

"He burned his clothes off... it's just like that other freak." Akira reacted as Jin realizes Gill is arguably powerful than his brother Urien.

"We better be careful, I can feel his power."

"Gill, you must to stop this...?" Ryu said stopping him as Gill tells them.

"Now... you shall see my true power as the Emperor or the Messiah!" Gill as he readied his stance and fight the trio. "You shall kneel before your master."

Gill begins to charge the trio as he fires a fire ball on the right which is Pyrokinesis. The trio avoid this knowing that he's very powerful to face.

"We have to stop him, let's go..." Ryu said as the trio begins to fight Gill and his powerful attacks.

* * *

**Trivia: ***Jin uses his final boss stance and his dangerous moves against Urien from Tekken 6's Scenario Campaign

* Gill's one of his win animations in Street Fighter III can be seen as part of his taunt.

*Their fight with Gill is based on Tekken Tag Tournament 2.

*Alex uses Shawn Michaels' signature move "Sweet Chin Music" from WWE.

*Jin's knockout sound in Street Fighter X Tekken can be heard while saving Akira from Urien's Aegis Reflector.

**A/N: **This fight is going to be a three on one handicap. This next chapter will be a hard and epic battle with the trio and more Virtua Fighter characters will join the liberation. Have a good reading everyone...


	19. Arrival of Reinforcements

**Chapter 18: **Arrival of Reinforcements

Necro and Twelve are fighting with their elongated limbs. But for Twelve he is able to shapeshift into any weapon. Effie keeps watching her boyfriend fight as Necro unleashes the Denji Blast as he knocks him by a spinning hook which is the Tornado Hook. Twelve wants to defeat him but failed as he was electrocuted by Necro using the Electric Snake.

"You're brain is dusted."

"..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lars fights the soldiers and he was exhausted knowing that they are too many to beat them alone. More soldiers begin to attack him as two fighters intervene and they kick the soldiers in mid air. They are revealed to be Jacky Bryant and Lion Rafale who rescued Lars.

"Who are you guys?"

"My name is Jacky Bryant I'm Sarah's older twin brother and this is Lion Rafale." Jacky introduces themselves to Lars.

"Cool moves you got there." The trio does fighting stance against more G-Soldiers. "Save the conversation for later let's beat them."

Therefore, the arrival of V-Dural who was been upgraded in an advanced state by the G-Project made by Urien and she's upgraded into a diamond type cyborg.

"She's still alive..."

"Well it's just like Lee's robot." Lars stated reminding of Lee's robot, Combot as V-Dural charges the trio.

"Here it comes..." Lion said as the trio fight an upgraded version of V-Dural.

* * *

Therefore, Nina fights her sister Anna with every of their Koppo and Aikido Martial Arts.

"Anna... how long do you learn to fight me?"

"Nina... my boss can take care of it?" Anna scowled angrily as another fighter interrupted as she kicks Anna with a somersault. Sarah Bryant arrives to join the fight.

"Seems you sisters need to reconcile."

"Grr... don't interrupt us you bitch. This is our fight...!" Anna savagely said and Sarah taunts her.

"Seems like you need to remodel your face, you nagging woman. Just listen to what your sister said. Your boss is badly beaten."

"She's right, you're scarred boss was been defeated by my dear Emperor Gill. Perhaps, you're keep on talking." Kolin admitted to Anna that Kazuya was been defeated by Gill as Anna prompts to take her hostage pointing her knife at her neck.

"You shut up!" Anna screams angrily as Nina and Sarah kicks her in mid-air to knock her out.

"You're so stubborn, Anna." Nina said as she coldly tells her sister reminding of their fight in Lee's mansion. "It's pitiful not to admit of Kazuya's defeat. Jin and his friends had already fighting the leader of this organization. You're still priceless when you were beaten. Now that we're even."

When Nina and Sarah leaves, Anna was frustrated to see her being defeated. She realizes that Kazuya was indeed been defeated as she went to find him.

Meanwhile, most Tekken Forces and the rebel soldiers fight the G-Soldiers. Chun-Li uses Kikosho on more soldiers while Xiaoyu and Pai fights with their Chinese martial arts moves. Lei arrives to join the fight as he beats them with his Drunken Fist and headbutting the other.

"Looks like you needed help, ladies." Lei said as Xiaoyu happily to see him.

"Detective Wulong, thank goodness you're here."

"Another ICPO officer...?" Chun-Li said as she happily to see him. "We need a hand, Mr. Wulong. It seems that these soldiers are tough enough to finish them off."

"Well I discovered some kidnapping going on. But I found the prisoners have being held captive in here." Lei smirked as Pai replies.

"We have to release them otherwise they will become inhuman..."

"That's right..." Xiaoyu said seriously. "We have to hurry..."

"Okay then... follow me. These guys are a piece of cake." Lei said as he and the girls quickly runs to find the prisoners while Lei tries to beat them in his lead.

* * *

V-Dural is capable of copying of everyone's moves as she takes Lars, Jackie and Lion. Lion beats this with his Praying Mantis moves as Lars goes for Lightning Screw with Multiplied Force following of Jackie's somersault kicks. Lars recognizes Jackie's fighting style.

"Whoa... You're fighting style is Jeet Kune Do. It reminds me of the Laws in the sixth tournament that Jin had announced."

"You surely know it, rebel captain..." Jackie smirked as Lars pulls his combos within his punches and following a Hollow Bolt and Lightning Thrust knocking V-Dural in a distance.

V-Dural is able to copy Lars' movement as he uses it against the trio. Alex joins the fray as he goes power bombing his opponent with his Hyper Bomb following a Boomerang Raid as he goes for a german suplex knocking him temporarily.

"Looks like you couldn't avoid that one." Alex said as V-Dural stands up knowing that she doesn't feel pain.

"Sounds like it's up to four of us to deal with this one." Lars smirked.

"It's going to be a long fight, you guys." Lion said readied his Praying Mantis stance.

"Hmph... this is going to be the hardest fight in my life. Look out, Tom this is for you." Alex said as V-Dural charges the four as the fight continues.

* * *

Reiji, Xiao Mu, Kogoro and Mii takes on the soldiers. Suddenly, more enhanced soldiers arrive as Ken manages to save them by using the Guren Sempukyaku.

"Hey... blond man, you came." Kogoro said as Ken replies.

"We better hurry up, these guys are getting harder to beat."

With this, another enhance soldier begins to attack Ken from behind as Hunyo manages to beat soldier, saving him.

"Let's go... we don't have time. Detective Wulong was here too. We must save the prisoners."

"All right... let's find them. I'm sure the girls are with them as well." Reiji said as the group find Chun-Li's group.

* * *

At the Emperor's Corridor, Gill is able to subdue the trio as he fires Pyrokinesis at Jin but he uses it as a distraction and knocks him with an elbow with the Cyber Lariat. Akira goes with his Bajiquan moves. Gill knocks him with his Moonsault Knee Drop following with the Psycho Headbutt. Ryu uses his Hadoken but firing Cryokinesis at him causing him to avoid the other hit.

"Gill... you have to stop this... You want the world to be in peace. But, you let your organization to become like Shadaloo." Ryu said trying convince Gill to stop as he refuses.

"I underestimated you, Ryu. But I cannot stop once I save everyone from destruction. You have a less opportunity just like you defeated me in the third world warrior tournament that I announced. You shall feel this...?"

Gill uses Meteor Strike on Ryu as he tries to avoid the the fire and ice projectiles. Therefore, Jin and Akira knocks him with a powerful punch allowing Ryu to use Shinku Hadoken at him.

"Shinku Hadoken!" Ryu shouts using the Shinku Hadoken knocking Gill in the process.

"Did we make it?" Akira asked as Jin replies.

"Looks like it...?"

Akira checked upon the unconscious Gill as Ryu warns him.

"Akira, watch out he's going to revive himself!"

Without warning, Gill uses Resurrection in reversal making Akira to be knocked on the wall as he laughs maniacally.

"Ahahahaha... Looks like you think I'm killed from your attacks. But now, this is your last."

"Ugh... damn it... I didn't see it..." Akira grunted as Jin angrily readied his stance.

"I don't believe this... he is able to recover himself. We have to stop him..."

"Seems like you three won't stand a chance." Gill smirked as he tells them. "Now then, I will finish you with this. Be the blesser of all souls..."

Gill stands as he rises and forms six wings on his back as the trio sees this.

"What's he doing?" Akira said as Ryu angrily warns them.

"Be careful... he's going to destroy us with this...?"

"Damn it!" Jin grunted.

"I use this against that traitor who wants my power..." Gill said tormenting the trio as he executes Seraphic Wing. "Now behold! Seraphic Wing!"

He creates a wave of multicolored energy on the trio as it whited out making the whole interior was been destroyed with the Seraphic Wing.


	20. The Final Bout, A Glorious Battle

**Chapter 19: **The Final Bout, A Glorious Battle

The whole interior of the Emperor's Corridor has been destroyed from Gill's Seraphic Wing as well as the trio were knocked temporarily. Gill knows that they can't defeat him.

"How interesting, it seems that they can't make it alive by using the Seraphic Wing." Gill said as he laughs maniacally. "Well now this is the right time for me to settle this... hahahahaha."

Therefore, Jin stands up while clutching his right arm as well as Ryu and Akira. The trio were hurt and have bruises on their body and having dust on their faces.

"This isn't over yet, Gill. You may defeat us by that. But you don't know that our world became imbalanced due to your own actions..." Jin grunted.

"What?"

"I was like you when I started the world war and I became worthy to see the world has been destroyed. But I realize the wrong doing that I've done. Killing Azazel was not worth living to cure from my curse. All you care about was your worthy experiments and it's criminal efforts. You just made them nicer to your own organization. But it was just like Shadaloo's doing." Jin explained and Gill simply replies.

"Hmph... it seems that you compared to mine. I doubt that you can't stop me from this."

"Our world was in deeper peril, Gill. You must stop this nonsense." Ryu said trying to stop Gill. "Your brother was the one who destroys everything in our world. His tyrannical ambitions are causing this madness."

"That's right... our world causes everything from you." Akira said angrily.

"Don't even dare compare to my brother!" Gill yelled as he charges a combined power of Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis at the trio as he shoots them and they avoided the blast in a deep explosion.

"Gill, stop this..." Ryu pleads to stop Gill.

"I won't stop until I defeat you." Gill said as he beats the trio with basic attacks but inflicted with fire and ice. However, Jin manages to knock him with a right-roundhouse punch with a tremendous red electricity as Gill stands up having a blood on his face. "Ugh... You foolish human..."

"I'm maybe a human but I'm either a devil or an angel." Jin said angrily towards Gill while raising his fist. "I don't care what you were doing. I will defeat you with this."

"Jin, we have to weaken him. It's the only way to defeat him." Ryu instructs both Jin and Akira. "If we knocked him out or kill him. He can revive himself with his Resurrection. I hope this is our last chance to beat him."

"Ryu..." Akira sadly calling his name and Jin felt sad to see his friend upset as he glows in a bright red light. "Huh? Jin... you're glowing..."

"What?"

Jin transforms in a similar manner to his devil form. But it was different than his devil form forming half-black and white wings on his back and his markings on his forehead, eyes and chest become gray and his wardrobe is the same as the karate gi he previously wears. He becomes Mystic Jin his most powerful form and the combination of devil and angelic powers.

"Jin... you become a different person." Ryu said shockingly as he faces both Ryu and Akira.

"Listen, Ryu and Akira... I can control with my devil or this form. Just to defeat Gill. I'll deal with him while you do the rest."

"Jin... you're right this will be our last gambit." Akira smirked as Gill charges the trio one more time as Jin grips his neck as he attacks him with Heaven's Door and incapacitates him with a white version of Obliteration.

"Ugh... Impossible... how come he's more powerful than I am..." Gill mumbled as he barks. "No one ever defeat me... I'm a god..."

"You are not a god, you freak..." Mystic Jin then uses the Kyokushin Stance one last time having his wings flow with white aura.

"You can't beat me, you monster now I'll destroy you with this." Gill uses Seraphic Wing as he rises on the floor and forming six wings and create another wave of multicolored energy.

Jin repels this ability as he creates a massive barrier while absorbing the multicolored waves as he counters with a powerful Shining Divine Blast on his third eye. Gill angrily mad at this.

"Impossible how come he deflect my Seraphic Wing. It is impossible..." Gill was shocked as Jin uses the lower spinning kick the L.L.R.K with white flame embedded on his right leg and pull his combos with his Kisshin Rekko and Tensho Rakufu. Ryu and Akira powerful punch at Gill's groin as he knocks by Ryu's lower kick and Joudan Sokutou Geri and shoots a more powerful Denjin Hadoken.

"Denjin Hadoken..." Ryu shoots the Denjin Hadoken as Jin in his mystic form combines with his punch as it become a massive electric waves on his fists as he punches Gill to his face with red and blue electricity embedded on his fist knocking him out instantly to the ground in explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex, Lars, Jacky and Lion became exhausted while V-Dural was still in function to kill them. Alisa came to the rescue and she unleashes her chainsaws in her arms as she sliced the android in half as it explodes in impact.

"Alisa... you made it." Lars said in relief.

"Finally... I made it in time..." Alisa smiled and she childishly knows that V-Dural was decapacitated with her chainsaws.

"Whoa... she can beat it...?" Both Jacky and Lion said in confusion as Alex shrugged.

"Well at least... we defeat that damn cyborg he made me tired a lot."

Lars was called by Chun-Li within his phone telling them to get out of the base.

"Yes..."

"You must get out of there, Lars. This place to going to blow in any minute. It seems that someone intends to blow this place up."

"Okay, I got it." Lars then hung his phone and Alex asked him.

"What's the ICPO officer tells you?"

"We better get out of here. It seems that they rescue the prisoners and this base is going to blow into smithereens." Lars said as quickly runs. "Follow me, we don't want us to be blown into bits."

"Let's follow him, come on..." Jacky said as they run fast as they could and the alarm was on red alert.

* * *

"We made it..." Akira excitedly said and Ryu was impressed to see they won.

"At least for a time."

Jin then reverts to normal as he kneels down in his weak state. Ryu and Akira came to his aid.

"Jin, are you all right?" Akira said worried.

"I'm fine... but my body is pretty weak." Jin said in exhaustion. "I can't believe I'm losing my strength after we beat him."

"You need a rest, Jin. It's over..." Ryu calmly said while helping Jin to move as the trio saw Gill was still standing up but he's also in a weak state.

"Ugh... I don't believe this. You manage to defeat me the three of you. I'm impressed."

"He's still alive...?" Akira scarily commented and Gill then explains to them about his intentions.

"The reason why I want the world to be in a perfect balance. But the corrupted people had cause more carnage. My intention with this organization is to get all the properties and estates within this world especially the company that focuses on military purposes. However, my younger brother Urien tyrannically wants to destroy everything. I want to make alliance with the G-Corporation but I've never seen that Kazuya has an intent of stealing my power and also joins my brother for world conquest. I later decides to make alliance with you and the Mishima Zaibatsu but I was devastated to see your company was destroyed by my own jealousy brother. I realize my actions are following the wrong path that I chose. I want to save everyone before the world will end."

"Gill... now you finally understand us." Ryu said and Gill replies.

"Ryu... you were right. I know for sure that our world was in deep chaos and destroys any properties because of my brother's tyrannical ambitions. He was oppose against me and wants to become the Emperor as his pride. I forgive the three of you for what I've done. I used my furious acts to release my frustrations on the three of you."

Therefore, the place begins to rumble and Jin was aware of the situation and the interior of the corridor has been burst into flames.

"This place is going to crumble."

"That's right... this place is about to explode." Gill said calmly and noticing of his brother's actions. "I know my brother would do this."

"Gill, this world will not going to end. I want our world to become a better place and to make peace on everyone they lived in. You must accept my words, Gill." Jin said calmly.

"All right... this world is not going to end. I'm only following the prophecy within my organization before the end of this world."

Gill accepts Jin's true words knowing that the world was not going to end only he follows a prophecy within the organization. Urien interuppts and knocks Gill with several tackles in his Tyrant Slaughter and he sadistacally faces the trio in his unstable state.

"Well now... looks like you three are going to die here. I shall destroy the three of you in my own two hands..."

"He's insane...?" Akira gritted angrily as well as Jin and Ryu who are mad at Urien. Suddenly, Gill awakens and hits with Cryokinesis at his brother knocking him out.

"Ugh... damn you brother..."

"Ryu, take your friends to safety." Gill said telling Ryu to escape. "I have unfinished business with my brother. Now go... I want you and your friends live."

"Gill..." Ryu said as he agreed in his word. "All right, I'll do it..."

Ryu helps Jin in his weakened state along with Akira as they escape making Urien to be angry at his brother.

"You made those weaklings escape. You're so naive, now that this place is going to blow so that you will be dead in hell."

"How long with your irresponsibility lay to waste, Urien?" Gill said with his angrier look on his face and furiously tells his jealous brother. "With your tyrannical actions, you made this world into an imperfect balance and destroy the properties that I plan to cooperate with them. Urien, you have gone too far. From the point of your jealousy towards me."

"Brother... you became too soft after these wretched fighters defeat you. Now it's my only chance to defeat you and to become the Emperor and control the world in my own hands." Urien psychologically said to his brother.

"You are no right to become an Emperor, Urien. They already give your title as President of this organization. With your tyrannical actions, you shall feel the wrath of my power and strength. I shouldn't let you became the Vice President from the very beginning." Gill said furiously to his brother while unleashing both fire and ice in both hands.

Urien charges his brother with Chariot Tackle. Gill counters with a headbutt, an elbow and Cyber Lariat and they fight in the burning corridor.

"You DIE!" Urien yells as he and his brother Gill clash with their punches in their elemental state as it whited out.

* * *

"The self destruct sequence has been activated. All personnel evacuating..."

The trio tried to get out of the base as Jin found the way out and they quickly run and escape. With this Neo-Illuminati was blown into smithereens where the two brothers Gill and Urien are still inside. Everyone manages to escape.

"Oh no... Ryu...?" Chun-Li worries for Ryu's safety as Xiaoyu cries as she whimpered.

"Jin... I don't want you to die like this..."

"Look guys...?" Kogoro points and he saw the trio made it in time as Ryu helps Jin in his weakened state as Akira is with him.

"Ryu..." Ken goes to see his best friend. "Thank god you made it..."

"Jin... oh my goodness... you're severely injured. Where the medicine...?" Xiaoyu said finally reunited with Jin while looking for the medicine as he replies calmly.

"Don't worry about me, Xiao. My injuries will recover soon. I need some rest..."

"Good thing you made it, Akira. We've been so worried to see you all right." Jacky smiled and Akira reunites with his friends and allies.

"Thank you guys..."

"Well it's finally over..." Jin smiles as the plot of Neo-Illuminati has finally ended with the world is at peace once more.

* * *

**Trivia: **

*With Jin in his mystic form, his outfit is the combination of his primary outfit in Tekken 4 and Devil Jin's player 2 outfit in Tekken 5. But retains his fighting style and his boss moves in Tekken 6's Scenario Campaign**  
**

*Gill uses Super 17's Electro Eclispe Bomb from Dragon Ball series where he combines both fire and ice balls and shoots the trio in explosion.

*Gill's Seraphic Wing can be destroy the interior of his corridor or his base and also to incapacitate his opponents with this ability. But in game, it can be used to make a ludicrious damage similar to Tekken's unblockable move.

**A/N: **The ending of this story will be uploading soon. But the next chapter will be the parted ways between the three protagonists. Stay tuned..."


	21. Separate Ways of the Protagonists

**Chapter 20: **Separate Ways of the Protagonists

Three days have passed after Neo-Illuminati's destruction, The trio are ready to parted ways. Everyone returns to their normal life after the incident.

"Well I guess everyone is all back to normal." Akira smiled excitedly as Jin replies.

"Yeah, after what happened three days ago, everyone has to reconstruct our city in Tokyo since Urien destroys everything in his frenzied state."

"It sure is... Now that our world is now peaceful again, I need to train some more to hone my skills." Ryu said calmly at both of them. The trio saw Jacky and his friends were waiting for Akira while riding a car.

"Akira, sounds like you're friends are waiting for you." Jin smiled.

"Yeah... I have some unfinished business with Kagemaru or the ninja clans in the tournament. I'm glad that I make friends with the three of you here." Akira said as he waves goodbye to both of them. "See you around, guys..."

Akira gets in Jacky's car as they leave and both Jin and Ryu watch. Then also begin to part their ways.

"Jin... you need to strength yourself even further. Don't exert yourself too hard." Ryu said giving him some advice.

"I will..." Jin said agreed on his advice and Ryu begins to leave. "Where are you going, Ryu?"

"I'm going to train harder, Jin. It reminds me of the Senjutsu master who trains me in getting stronger but I lost to him soon after." Ryu said remembering the training days with Oro the hermit. "That's the path I've chosen."

"Well I guess this is goodbye, Ryu. Good luck on your training." Jin said happily and Ryu waves goodbye.

"You too as well, you must keep training too. So long Jin, take care..."

When Ryu leaves, Jin watches his friend leave to train. Nina and Xiaoyu arrive to see him.

"You let your friend, leave." Nina said and Jin faces the two.

"Yeah... but I've never seen Ryu lost to a hermit. It's like I'm fighting my great-grandfather in a mortal combat."

"I guess that everything is back to normal, Jin." Xiaoyu said happily.

"Now is my right time to leave Tokyo." Jin said calmly. "I need some time..."

"Where are you going, Jin? After all this time you were planning to leave again." Xiaoyu said angrily to him.

"I'm going back to the Philippines, Xiao." Jin replies in a smile on his face. "I was continuing my business studies in college. I'll be back once the Mishima Zaibatsu was rebuilt after Urien destroys it into smithereens."

"Don't worry, Jin." Nina smiled to her boss. "We'll take care of it to reconstruct the Mishima Zaibatsu: Central Tower. I'm looking forward once you get back."

"Thanks, Nina. I'm glad that your are my trusted bodyguard that I ever have." Jin said thankfully as he begins to leave. "Goodbye, both of you and Nina take care of Xiao for me."

"I will Jin, I'm looking forward to it."

Jin leaves both to them and the two girls watches him.

"Why he decided to leave after all of what happened?" Xiaoyu said sadly and Nina tells her.

"Don't worry about him, Xiaoyu. He'll be back if the Zaibatsu has been rebuilt. Now that his decision to make the world peaceful rather than starting the war."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Akira travels with Jackie, Sarah, Pai and Lion and the trio plan to fight in the DOA tournaments.

"So my sister, Pai and you travel to go on the DOA tournament. Sounds pretty cool, you three might end up in a mess." Jacky stated while driving.

"We're not going to mess up in the tournament, brother." Sarah smiled while playing her pet squirrel, Alexander. "I'm sure Akira and Pai is also by my side."

"Akira... I'm guessing that you'll meet someone in the tournament." Pai asked making Akira left confused.

"Uh... Pai... that's not what I'm searching. I want to face a Bajiquan practictioner like me." Akira said blushing.

"Jacky and I will watch you three fight. I'm sure some ninja combatants are just like Kagemaru. I'm looking forward to it." Lion plainly said to the three and their car set off for another journey.

* * *

Ryu revisits the waterfalls that he usually trains. He knew it was never change. He remembers he was heavily trained by Oro the hermit and also the master of Senjutsu.

**Flashback:**

_"Ugh... Master Oro... where are you? I can't take it much longer..." Ryu said while lifting a large rock. His hands couldn't take much longer. Oro was sitting in a boulder in which he was unaware of his presence.  
_

_"Hah... It feels good to train the young one. Something tells me that this young one is full potential on his abilities. I can't wait to face him in the sparring match." Oro said while sitting in the large rock that Ryu was lifting.  
_

**Flashback over:**

"Master Gouken, I hope we can see other soon. So that we can train together with our skills. I will tell you everything in my return..." Ryu said to himself as he watches the bright blue sky.

* * *

Jin now wears a black training shirt while wearing his fighting gear to travel back to the Philippines to continue his business studies in college. He remembers the destruction of Neo-Illuminati and his father Kazuya also survives the explosion for a moment they have a sad relationship towards father and son.

**Flashback:**

_Jin then saw his father, Kazuya who survived the explosion in his injured state while Anna helps him. Despite in his weakened state, he wanted to kill him but instead wanted to see him one final time._**  
**

_"Jin, you're still weak..." Ryu said worried as Jin replies.  
_

_"Don't worry about me, Ryu. I'll be fine..."  
_

_Jin on his way to see his injured father. Kazuya looked upon to see his son knowing that he became foolish to his actions.  
_

_"So you've come after you intend to kill me in this rate." Kazuya smirked at his son. "You've become stronger even you may surpass me and your grandfather."  
_

_"..."  
_

_"I was such a fool... I decide to join their organization in order to destroy you and the Mishima Zaibatsu with no remorse. But instead, I fought Gill and been defeated to steal the power within him." Kazuya said sadly. "My lust for power would be my downfall."  
_

_"Father, you never change after I tried to kill you and grandfather." Jin said coldly to his father. "All you care about was just power and to kill me?"  
_

_"Jin, your actions are just like your mother who tried to stop me from my actions." Kazuya said referring to Jin's mother Jun Kazama. "It reminds me of Jun who is very mysterious and fearless woman. She's no different than the other."_

_"..."_

_"Jin, you barely cares for your own parent. I have never feel the love of my own son." Kazuya said while lowering his head in regret. "If only I should save you from my father after he betrays you. But instead I focused on killing you and steal the Devil's other-half within you while signifying the devil within me. I know my father, Heihachi would kill both of us because of the devil gene in our bodies."  
_

_"Father..." Jin said sadly.  
_

_"I tried to correct the wrong doings of your grandfather or my father before you were born. But in the end I made the Mishima Zaibatsu became it's ruthless organization just I like G-Corporation in my reign." Kazuya said as he almost succumbs to his injuries sustained by Gill. "Ugh..."  
_

_"Kazuya, we must go. You cannot make it due to your injuries." Anna said worried to her boss as Kazuya stands up telling his son.  
_

_"Jin, if we see each other again. We might see each other as enemies. I'm sure father would be there to kill both of us. Just like in Kyoto Castle."  
_

_Kazuya and Anna leave as Jin watches. He lowered his head knowing that he feels bitter towards his father and grandfather who wanted to wipe out his lineage. Instead, he follows what his mother taught him.  
_

**Flashback over:  
**

Jin could not forget of what his father told him. He knows that his grandfather, Heihachi would be here to kill he and his father. But he remains calm and said to himself while calling his mother, Jun.

"Mother... I do not know what to do. How long these two would correct their ways? I know for sure that they wanted to kill me because of this curse blood that I have. Watch over me, Mother. I miss you..."

Jin misses her mother so much as he continues walking away. He remembers that he defeated his mother, Jun as Unknown. When she reverts to normal, she disappears shortly in his hands after a brief reunion. He transforms into Devil Jin in a rage of losing his mother. But when he intends to destroy the Earth, she persuades him not to destroy it as she purifies him and plummets down on Earth and ends up in a beach where he reverts to normal. Jin thanked his mother and wishes to guide him on his travels.

_Thank you, mother... If only you were here to guide me on my travels._

* * *

At the mountains, Heihachi and Juri Han are observing the enemies movement. He noticed how Juri survived after she's been caught by Ingrid.

"Looks like that bastard Bison couldn't make it in time. Luckily that you manage to survive."

"Don't worry, you old wind bag." Juri said while pointing on her artificial left eye. "The Feng Shui Engine was the one who saved my life. I'd like to thank Seth for putting me. But he's worthless."

"Why do you plan to tied Kuma like that?" Heihachi said and Juri jokily grins at the tied Kuma.

"Your bear is pretty delicious."

(Master Heihachi, please don't let that girl eat me. Eat her some chicken instead.)

"Wahahaha... don't worry they have lots of bears in the United States. For now... we have to deal our enemies soon enough." Heihachi said laughing as both continues to laugh but Heihachi didn't know that Juri has lots of intention than he is.

* * *

**Trivia: **

*In Akira's Separate Ways, Akira, Pai and Sarah are the only three characters of Virtua Fighter to become guest characters in the upcoming Dead or Alive 5. Akira refers the DOA ninja characters are the same as his rival and fellow character, Kagemaru in Virtua Fighter and his reasons of fighting a fellow Bajiquan practitioner, Kokoro who is also a DOA character.

*In Ryu's Separate Ways, Ryu reflects his ending in Super Street Fighter IV and Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike where he revisits the waterfall in the forest. Also his flashback where he was trained heavily by Oro during his ending in 3rd Strike.

*In Jin's Separate Ways, Jin and his father Kazuya are having a sad relationship as father and son despite they are enemies on one another. He has a flashback that reflects on his ending in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 where he misses his mother Jun after he defeats her as Unknown and disappears shortly after their brief reunion as mother and son.

**A/N: **The last and final chapter will be updated soon. This happens after the destruction of Neo-Illuminati. Enjoy the story, guys...


	22. The Peaceful Days, The Ending

**Chapter 21: **The Peaceful Days, The Ending

Jin returns to the Philippines after the destruction of Neo-Illuminati while he was reading a book for his business course while sitting in the branch of the tree. Hunyo suddenly came to see him observing every of his move and greets him.

"Hey, Jin... you look busy on your reading?"

"How long am I going to graduate, Sensei?" Jin wondered. "This course is really hard as it looks."

"Hmmm... you take a five years business management course. It's going to be a long way for you to graduate." Hunyo said calmly. "In your case, I just put you in the fourth year class in that course because you're pretty smarter than the other students."

"So that's why you put me in advance and to graduate college as well?" Jin surprised.

"Yep... I know for sure you're pretty advanced than either freshmen or sophomores."

"Anyway, Sensei... what brings you here?" Jin asked.

"I brought someone and actually he's kinda elementary to me." Hunyo answered as Shugo appears to see him in his real life appearance.

"Hey, aren't you Shugo from the game?"

"Yes, Jin do you remember that I'm Kite in the game. Like I said it to you, we can see each other once you get back in the modern world." Shugo smiled. "And here I am, so this is where you were studying."

"Shugo... you little rascal..." Jin smiled as he gets off the tree as he patted his head while whispering him. "Just keep this a secret, okay. Everyone knows that I'm alive and well."

"Okay... Jin. I promise..." Shugo laughed and Hunyo watches the two happily. Jin gets his new phone which is an iPhone 5 on his pocket and he calls Xiaoyu.

"Xiao, it's me... You better get in the Philippines. I need your help." Jin said as he hung his new phone.

"Jin, you bought an iPhone 5, aren't you?" Hunyo said smiling as Jin replies.

"Yeah... I already give to pod to someone. At least, I give my old phone to Xiao."

"You're a brilliant fighter, Jin. I guess that you might train the little one." Hunyo said finally convincing Jin to train Shugo to fight as he ultimately agrees when the song "Payphone" "When She Cries" and "Chasing Cars" have been played.

* * *

At Silveria Corporation, Kogoro, Mii, Reiji and Xiao Mu are prepared to travel through time. Kogoro receives the pod that Jin used to travel. Rei gives them advice.

"Listen carefully, the four of you. The pod can be recharge in some places in the future time zones. Don't let the pod's batteries wasted, understand?"

"Count on us, cutie boy... We're going to explore these places." Mii said excitedly and Kogoro was ready to travel as Rei opens the time portal.

Xiao Mu's powers was connected to the time portal as the four transported in a different world and Rei was completely shocked.

"Oh man... this is going to be a bigger problem. But, they can easily get back because of that blonde girl's strange powers."

* * *

Arthur throws swords over Rena as Blackrose while defending herself. Therefore, Imca creates a twin slasher on Arthur causing his silver armor to be fall off.

"Aarghhhh... you made me naked, you little brats..." Arthur screamed while covering himself in his heart-shaped boxers.

Kurt and Riela shoots machine guns towards Arthur as he quickly runs from them while Rena charges with Imca.

"Don't let him get away..." Rena shouted as she thought of her twin brother Shugo why he is not playing the online game the world.

_Now I understand why Shugo doesn't play anymore. It's because he meets Jin from the modern world. He seems like he wanted to be strong like him..._

* * *

Chris, Piers and Leon are fighting against C-virus zombies one by one. However, Chrysalids are attacking the trio until. Zephyr rapid fires the monster with his double machine guns as Leanne and Vashyron gun fire the zombies in head shots.

"Not bad..."

"Hey, you need a hand... seems like we're going to fight thousands..." Zephyr smirked as he introduces. "I'm Zephyr and we're going to help you."

"Sounds like we have back up. Let's do this..." Chris said as they fight the zombies and B.O.W.s continuously.

* * *

Megaman X and Zero travels in the world of Megaman Legends as Volnutt recognizes his future self.

"Whoa... are you my future self?"

"Yes I am..." Megaman X smiled and Zero shrugged.

"Oh boy... we have hostiles coming."

Both saw the Bonnes are trying to take down Volnutt as both Zero and Megaman X brace themselves for battle.

* * *

KOS-MOS and T-elos are observing the group Brave Vesparia and only to be interrupted by Pac-Man along with Sonic and Tails.

"You two wanna travel?"

"..."

"Wow... these robots are different than Robotniks..."

* * *

The Flower Division created a foundation for the poor people in their world. Ichiro was happy to see his division and the Star Division helping the poor people to donate. General Yoneda was very impressed to see them. Therefore, Dante is seen watching after been travelling in time using Vergil's sword Yamato.

* * *

Morrigan, Hsien-Ko, Demitri are fighting the remaining zombies within Frank's world. Frank tries to hit them with a steel bat. Therefore, Morrigan's clone Lilith appears to help her fellow comrades using explosives causing Frank to send him flying.

"WAHHHHH!"

"Lilith... you shouldn't be so clumsy..." Morrigan said scolding her.

"How did she get these explosives?" Hsien-Ko wondered and Demitri notices it's coming from Baby Bonnet Hood's weapons.

"...It's come from Baby Bonnet Hood's basket and it's full of guns and explosives inside of it. Lilith is probably stole it from her." Demitri sighed.

"Lilith... you'll get back this instant... you bad succubus..." Morrigan angrily chases Lilith on her actions. Both Demitri and Hsien-Ko shake their heads in disappointment.

* * *

Back in the modern world, Miharu wondered why Xiaoyu leave Japan for Philippines. Alisa received the message by her master Jin.

"Master says that it was his request that Xiaoyu travel to the Philippines. He needs his help."

"I can't believe you Xiao... You didn't tell me that you and Jin were together. You've been pretending that you keep your feelings with him." Miharu irritated on Xiaoyu's actions and Alisa tells her.

"Don't worry, Miharu... I'm sure these two are up to something."

"Oh well... let's wait for those two to get back here." Miharu said as both giggles while Panda is with them.

* * *

Nina was observing the Tekken Forces while guiding the construction workers to reconstruct the Central Tower. She receives a new phone which the Galaxy SIII who has the same function as the Iphone 5. Her boss gave it to her half week after Neo-Illuminati's destruction.

_It's going to take a while to reconstruct the Zaibatsu... I'll be waiting once you returned._

Nina's thoughts refer to her boss Jin and she continues watching the reconstruction of the company.

* * *

Gouken takes Ryu to the grave of his master Goutetsu who was murdered at the hands of his brother, Akuma. They prayed for the respects of his late master and Gouken stands up and comments on Ryu's age.

"Ryu, you've become strong after all your travels. I just wanted to spar with you one more time."

"Sure, Master Gouken." Ryu accepts his challenge of his master and foster father.

"You told me that you trained in the waterfalls as well as the elderly Senjutsu master. Since you lose to him, I'd say I'll train you further to defeat him." Gouken said as both readied their stance and ready to fight.

"Yes... Master, I'll do it."

* * *

Ken trains his son Mel and the brazilian teenager, Sean Matsuda as his wife Eliza watches.

"Come on, Mel. Show me what you got."

Mel punches Ken to his testicles making Sean in a deep shocked.

"Owww... That's smarts..."

"Mel, you shouldn't do that to your father." Eliza said scolding at their son.

"Sorry, Dad..."

"It's...okay... Mel. You got stronger..." Ken replies hurting and Sean helps him.

"Hang on, Master Ken... I'll help you out."

* * *

At the Philippines, Oro, Wang and Jinpachi are watching the movie "The Mistress" where it shows the love scene between the character Sari and Eric are making love in a wild manner.

"Oohhh... these two seems an item." Wang smiled and irate Oro tells him.

"Oh really... that young lady just have sex with an elderly man before this guy making love with her. It's quite unfair to fall for this guy."

"How dare you say that, you old timer? You think you have a mistress like the young lady right here." Wang said pointing out on the character Sari.

"Don't you dare comment me like you old geezer? You don't have a woman to kiss you with that?" Oro angrily remarked at Wang as both having a brawl in their sits making other people look at them in disappointment. Jinpachi shakes his head despite their ages.

"...Can't you two stop fighting. We're old already and younger women would don't like us in this age." Jinpachi sighed.

* * *

At Yggdrasil, Lars are ready to train new recruits in his rebel army. Alex came to visit him.

"Lars... you look well today?"

"Alex... is it okay to train you as my lieutenant." Lars requested. "It's for my late friend Tougou's sake."

"Sure thing... I've been experience in military at my hometown in Brooklyn. I'm sure your the quickest." Alex said agrees to train with Lars.

* * *

Necro performs a classical song in the Opera theater. Lee Chaolan and Remy are watching as all the audience making a round of applause.

"I heard you are the head of the robotics company and also expert in Savate." Remy said and Lee replies.

"You just forgot something, Trench head. I'm also expert in Jeet Kune Do and Taekwondo. That's how they called me as the silver-haired demon."

"Whoa... seriously... Hey how about a spar that will work."

"I agree with you and this is going to be good bout. I can see with your eyes." Lee said accepts Remy's challenge. However, Effie still watching the two.

* * *

Akira is having a sparring match with Kokoro a geisha who is also a Bajiquan practitioner. Pai and Sarah watches him knowing that Akira always beat up by women. At the trees, Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate are observing their new opponents.

"Looks like these three are guest opponents for the tournament." Hayate said and Ryu replies.

"Don't worry about them, Hayate. I'm sure your sister Kasumi will confront them soon enough. We must focus on destroying DOATEC."

"I agree..."

* * *

At the mountains, Gill now wearing a white robe with yellow long scarf along with his despondent and loyal secretary Kolin who resurrects himself after the explosion letting his brother Urien dies during the fight.

"Finally you manage to survived the explosion, sir."

"Yes... The humans were true." Gill said as the watches the greenery forest and it's environment. "Even though my dislike to them, this world is going to be an environmental place and this is were they can survive."

"Sir..."

Gill smiles to see the world was on balance and it's a perfect world for everyone to live.

* * *

Chun-Li teaches her orphaned kids with her Chinese Kempo and Tai Chi. Lei arrives to see her.

"Lei... I'm glad that your here."

"Good thing, you train the kids how to fight." Lei said and he tells them. "By the way, your two Kung-Fu fighters are here to visit you as well." Lei points on both Yang and Yun, the Lee brothers and Chun-Li was amazed to see them.

"Yang, Yun, you came here too."

"Don't worry about us, Chun-Li. We're going to help the kids on teaching them." Yun said in an arrogant manner and Yang replies to her.

"Chun-Li we're going to help you too. Just don't listen to bro."

"Dude..." Yun reacts to his younger twin and Chun-Li laughs to see them.

"Well I'll observe you three to train these kids. I'm proud to see them to get stronger." Lei decides to watch the trio train the orphaned kids with their martial arts.

Their world is back at peace and no more war and destruction to threat this place they lived in once more.

* * *

At the sunrise beach, Jin teaches Shugo in Kyokushin Karate while in their swim shorts having their practice on the beach waters on foot. Shugo avoids some Jin's techniques which is the Keito and the Savage Sword. Although he was knocked by him in a weak Corpse Thrust.

"Wow... you're pretty strong." Shugo said amusing and Jin happily gives him an advice having his arm crossed.

"Keep it up, Shugo. Don't put your guard on me. Just give it your best shot."

With this, Shugo uses the sweep kick on Jin's foot causing him to get tripped and been washed on the beach waters.

"Hahaha... you fall for my trick..." Shugo laughed and Jin raises his brow as he chases him in a light-hearted manner.

"Get back here, Shugo... Don't ever use your cunning tricks. You know how to use your knives. But, you don't know how to use your fists."

While Jin chases Shugo while washing him with beach waters, Xiaoyu and Hunyo watches them and she can't believe that Jin had finally return to his old self.

"I'm glad that Jin is back to his kind and sweet old self again." Xiaoyu smiled while wearing a blue one-piece suit. "Now I understand why he wants me to be here."

"He likes to help him train the kid to fight. But not in violence..." Hunyo said and Xiaoyu happily watches them.

"I see then..."

Jin grabs Shugo as they dipped in the beach waters and he got disgusted because of the fresh salt waters.

"Hey, that's not fair..." Shugo grunted as Jin is having fun with him while washing him with water on his face.

"That serves you right, kid." Jin said became amused to Shugo as he watches the sky.

_Mother, am I doing the right thing? I've learned a lot of your teachings while I'm still a helpless teen. But now, I can train someone like Shugo._

Shugo washes Jin on his face with fresh water making him felt irritated and he chases him while swimming.

"I'll get you, Shugo... I won't let you wash me with that." Jin said while raising his brow and he chases Shugo while swimming

"Wahhhh... help me..." Shugo replies in a giggle as both Xiaoyu and Hunyo are laughing and the two are having fun.

"Come back here, Shugo..." Jin continues to chase Shugo like a shark as both continues to laugh while watching them.

This marks the end of Operation Time Zone.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Arthur makes his first appearance in the ending of Operation Time Zone. But in Project X Zone he serves as a assist character.

*Ken's ending reflects his 2nd Impact ending where he got punch by his son Mel in his testicles. However, Sean was added in his ending while he helps his master after being hit.

*Gill was alive in his ending and it reveals that he resurrects himself after the destruction of his organization leaving his tyrannical brother to die during their fight.

*Chun-Li's ending reflects on her 3rd Strike ending where she trains the orphaned kids to fight. The Lee brothers appeared to help her as a reference in Yang's ending in Super Street Fighter IV.

*Jin and Xiaoyu appear in their swimsuits a reference to Tekken Tag Tournament 2's Bikini Bundle. However, like Jin and most of the guys in-game wears a Fundoushi while the girls normally wears swimsuits.

**A/N: **This is the end of the story, I hope you enjoy reading. Have fun, everyone and I need a big break... :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Filipino movie "The Mistress" and the songs "Payphone" "When She Cries" and "Chasing Cars."


End file.
